


The Kids Aren't Alright

by imagine_hamburr



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AARONS MOM IS A BAMF, Alex is in looovvvveeee with Aaron, Alternate Universe: 50's, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Angst with a Happy Ending, BULLFROGS AYYYEEEE, Bittersweet Ending, CURLY HAIRED CINNAMON ROLLS TOO GOOD TOO PURE, Carnival, Did I mention fluff?, EsPeCIALLY THOMAS POOR BABE, Esther don't give a fuck, F/M, FLUFF EVERYWHERE!!!, Festivals and fun., Fluff, Ice Cream, Implied/Mentioned Animal Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, LINAMON ROLL, M/M, Mentions / References Bullying, Mentions / References Smoking, Mentions/References Knifes, Mostly Fluff, Poor Thomas, SOMEONE GIVE THESE BBYS SOME HUGS JESUS, Spooky stories, Summer, Sweetness, THIS HAS A LOT MORE ANGST THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD HOLY FUCK, They're all sweet kiddos, This IS the 50's, Thomas and his gang r edgy, Thomas is a bully, Thomas is a trouble maker., WE ALL SCREAM FOR ICECREAM, Wow this is a lot more fucked up then I intended wow, cuteness, im sorry i just kinda wrote it :(, kid hijinks, playground bullying, pranks and laughs, precious babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 42,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_hamburr/pseuds/imagine_hamburr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One day, When I get big and strong, I'll come back for you, I promise! And your gonna be my husband!" Alex said as Aaron stared bewildered.</p><p>"Husband!? B-But...Wah-! YOUR ONLY TEN!" Aaron shouted as he clenched and unclenched his fists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Picket Fences and Comic Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron Burr meets a new face from over the picket fence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I now this is old and I will not be finishing it I just want a short PSA here:
> 
> In no way whatsoever is this fanfiction historically accurate. 
> 
> The fifties were a horrible time for POC and LGBTQA+ people, and the Black LGBTQA+ community. 
> 
> This is simply a fun story meant for happiness, laughter, and joy, along with hints of sadness, and heartbreak. 
> 
> There is some cool aesthetics of the fifties that I like though. 
> 
> Especially the catchphrase 'Wowza'. And 'Jeepers'. 
> 
> I just wanted to say that really quickly so continue reading.

Aaron Burr, Was a shy child. He was one to stay inside and read and play with his toys, But it all changed...When Alexander Hamilton moved in right next to him. Aaron was outside on the lawn reading his comic books, And petting his tortoishell she-cat Theodosia. When suddenly, He heard the possibly most loudest sound that his little ears could fathom.

"What the-!?" Aaron said as he covered his ears in pain.

"Who's making all that stinking noise!?" Aaron muttered, meant to be directed to his cat, but more of a muttering to himself, for his cat had been scared off by the loud noise. 

The only thing separating the houses in his neighborhood where little white picket fences, He lived in a suburb to be correct, so there was always a good amount of noise around the area, But never was it this loud! Aaron at first, decided to wait a moment, to see if the noise would stop. It continued for five minutes and Aaron became impatient and walked slowly over to the picket fence, peeking over it. It was only 8:00 AM, and in the summer, so folks were either out in the town or still sleeping. 

Aaron had a feeling of butterflies in his stomach for some reason, He was naturally shy but he was mentally freaking out. But, He did have a reason for feeling so, Princeton was a very small town, and they never got many people, not even visitors! So when theres a new face in town, Everyone is a bit on edge. 

What Aaron saw over the picket fence was a house, very similar to his, and a big white moving truck, movers were hauling furniture items and such, Aaron did not see any grown-ups around. Strange...Grown-ups always seemed to be around...

"HIYA NEIGHBOR!"

Aaron screamed at the top of his lungs as the face of another kid he did not know met his. Aaron had jumped up and backed up, The boy had tan skin and long hair that went over his ears at least, along with brown hair. He was sporting a striped t-shirt tucked into a pair of jeans with a belt, and what looked to be like new sneakers! They were way cooler than Aarons battered up old sneakers, And his clothers were WAY more mature than Aaron's blue overall shorts!

"I-I...w-wasn't peeking or any...anything I was just...just..." Aaron sputtered as the strange looking kid had leaped over the fence, He landed fairly well. 

"Haha! Your funny! I was just trying to scare ya!" The boy chuckled as he held his stomach. Burr glared at him.

"Were YOU the one making all that racket over there!?" Aaron asked. 

"Racket? Oh, Thats just the movers, and I was playing some records!" The boy said.

"Why were you playing records?" Aaron asked as he crossed his arms. 

"Because I like the music, silly!" Alex said. 

"Anyways, My name is Alex, Alexander Hamilton, nice to meet ya!" Alex said as he offered his hand to Aaron.

Theodosia walked up, meowing to be held by Aaron to which Aaron picked up the cat, petting her gently, her fur covering his mouth. "Pleasure." Aaron said behind the soft fur of his cat and took his hand reluctantly.

"Im ten how old are you?" Alex asked him with an energetic smile.

"Nine and a half." Aaron said. Alex was looking at Theodosia, hands on his knees. 

"Awwww what a cute kitty! Whats her name?" He asked. 

"Theodosia." Aaron said quickly. Alex then looked down at his comic books. 

"Woah! You read comics!?" Alex asked amazement on his eyes. Aaron looked up a little bit from his cat.

"Uh...yeah." Aaron said with a little smirk. 

"Oh WHAT!? YOU HAVE THE SPECIAL EDITION OF CAPTAIN AMERICA! OH GEE," Alex proclaimed.

"You read Captain America too?"  
Aaron asked, excitement and awe had dwindled across his face.

"Totally! He's really neat! But Superman also is pretty peachy keen," Alex said, sitting down and staring at the comics with pure happiness. 

"Yeah, Superman is pretty neat! But Captain America has a really long cool back-story that develops his character, I mean...Superman also has a kinda neat background but NOT as cool as Captain!" Aaron said passionately, a smile now on his face. 

"Whhaaatttt? H-How do you know that!?" Alex asked, bewildered.

Aaron picked up a certain comic that had special art on it of Captain America. 

"This one! Its a special edition! They only sold it for a month, luckily I snagged it!" Aaron said.

"WOWZA!" Alex exclaimed as he grabbed the comic quickly. 

"Hey can I read these with you? You have a LOT of special editions!" Alex asked.

Aaron paused a moment. Should he really let someone touch his special edition comics? Especially someone he did not exactly know...Well, The kid seems nice enough, and they both have a love for comics. And he will be monitoring him, Its not like he let them borrow the special comics. 

"Yeah sure." Aaron responded with a soft smile. 

"REALLY!? Oh WOW!" Alex suddenly had hugged Aaron tightly, nearly making the other child fall over! Aaron stiffened, a bit repulsed by the sudden gesture of affection. Alex stopped hugging him and put his hands on both of Aaron's shoulders. "Your my new best friend!" Alex said as he playfully pinched Aaron's cheeks and made a little sound effect. 

"Cut it out Alexander!" Aaron laughed as Alex pulled a face at him and then the two sat down in the early raw summer heat to read the comics, Aaron pondering the happy fact of his first official best friend.


	2. Soda Pops and Giggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Aaron go down to the town for a soda pop and some ice-cream, Meet some new friends, And Alex becomes suspicious of a group of boys...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 50's slang Notes:
> 
> Ginchiest: The coolest
> 
> Cast an Eyeball: Look over there

"Hey what time is it Aaron?" Alex asked finally as he looked up from a comic.

Aaron paused to look down at his watch that was always ticking on his left wrist. 

"Huh. It's noon..." Aaron said a bit surprised.

"Time sure flies when your having fun!" Alex said as he wiped a little sweat off of his forehead.

"Jeez...Its getting hot..." Aaron said as he noted to the excruciating heat.

"Yeah...Man oh man could I go for a soda pop right now..." Alex said.

"We could go down to town, If you want? Its not too far from here," Aaron said. 

"Really?" Alex asked.

"Yeah sure, But I usually go down with my bike, Its much faster that way." Aaron said. 

"Hey I have a bike! You want me to go snag it now? We can go to town together!" Alex said.

"Yeah sure, Let me ask my folks." Aaron said as Alex was filled with excitement. Aaron watched him as he leaped over the picket fence, his sneakers scraping the side of it as Aaron popped inside and asked to go to town. His parents agreed and then he went to the garage to get his bike. 

Aaron's bike was a simple blue one, a few scrapes here and there but otherwise, simple. Aaron looked down sadly at his training wheels that were still attached. He has never really learned fully to ride an actual bike, He was always still a little terrified...And in the back of his mind it told him to wait for it. It would come to him sooner or later.

Aaron soon placed his small legs over on the pedals, and began to pedal out of the garage to his driveway. Suddenly, a loud honking noise came out of nowhere and all Aaron saw was Alex on a red bike, covered in flashy stickers and a basket attached, and a horn. It was not just regular red, It was a bright loud race car red, dazzling and bright. Alex went around in circles pedaling with his bike. 

"Haha! Pretty neat eh?" Alex asked. As he winked to Aaron.

"Yeah..." Aaron said as shame and embarrassment had instantly hit him. Alex's bike was way cooler...And Aaron...Well...His training wheels weren't something to brag about.

"Do you still have your training wheels on?" Alex asked as his eyes had fallen onto Aaron's wheels.  
Aaron went stiff cold as a feeling to burst into tears nagged at him, no, he would never cry in front of a big kid! Alex had a perplexed look on his face as he stared at Aaron.

"I um...I don't really know...how to ride..." Aaron said, heat flashed onto his cheeks and oh how that hot shame was burning him. Alex did not have any negative look to him.

"Thats alright." He smiled.

"I can teach you one day how to ride without training wheels! Come on, the town is waiting for us!" Alex chuckled.

Aaron had to pinch himself twice, this big kid did not make fun of him...Aaron pedaled down, and the two were off. They both had similar speed, But Alex was a bit faster than Aaron. Aaron was amazed at how good Alex was at it! Alex was weaving in and out, and even doing little tricks here and there.

Princeton was small, But the little town had all what it needed. There was a candy store, toy store, general store, pharmacy, you name it! Even a soda fountain! Alex had stopped at the entrance to the soda fountain, Aaron also hitting his brakes. 

"Woah...Lets go in here! Im sure they have ice cream and soda pop in here!" Alex said as he had ran inside.

"Hey, wait up!" Aaron cried out as he could never keep up with the boy. Inside, Was a cozy little bar, with soda taps galore and ice cream and toppings! There was also some candy, But not as much as the candy store. There was also booths that some other kids were sitting in, But Alex wanted to sit right at the bar! Aaron took a seat next to him and looked around at all the signs and pictures and decor around the little shop. 

"So what do you want?" A girl asked, It was Angelica Schuyler to be exact. Her hair was in a curly black puffball above her head, sporting a pair of overalls and a striped pink shirt underneath. Aaron found the overalls strange, Since boys usually wore them. Angelica was washing a ice cream glass with a rag. 

"Well?" Angelica asked impatiently. 

"Hmmm...Whats the best soda you have?" Alex asked as Angelica had to do a double take when she saw him, Aaron could see a thin blush on the tomboyish girl's face. 

"Uh...Well..." Angelica said as she stuttered a bit, and then a smirk of glee flew to her lips. 

"ELLLLIIIIIZZZAAA!" The girl called as a second girl appeared, she looked a bit younger than her sister and much more girly! Her sister had dark brown hair, usually long but today it was in a ponytail. She wore a stylish light green dress and a hair tie to match. 

"Yeah?" Eliza asked, her voice seemed much more softer than her sister, Eliza went to the counter with her sister, giving Alex a funny look that Aaron found strange.

"This customer here wants to know about our best soda pop, care to fill him in?" Angelica asked. 

"Yeah...Sure..." Eliza said softly as Angelica then had walked off to the other side of the counter, talking to another customer. Eliza had a nervous scared look to her, her hands were shaking a bit as she had pulled out a glass. Alex and Aaron both exchanged very confused looks. 

"Our best soda pop...is Coca-cola. I-Its very...popular." Eliza stumbled over her words as her eyes never left Alex. 

"Great can I have that? Oh yeah, can you also throw in an ice cream scoop and two straws? Me and him are sharing." Alex said as he gestured to the skinny small Aaron sitting next to him. Eliza had shook her head a little, and then plastered on a weak smile. "Sure. My little sister will ring you up, talk to me when your'e read to pay." She said, As Eliza had gone to go talk to Angelica, Eliza looking very flustered as Angelica had a smirk on her face.

"That was weird..." Aaron said as he turned to Alex. 

"Yeah...Girls are weird." Alex said as he had propped his elbows up on the counter. Suddenly, a very tiny girl had appeared, Aaron and Alex could only see the top of her head behind the counter, She had grabbed a stool from somewhere and propped it up, the girl now visible. 

"So a coca-cola float with two straws?" The curly haired girl asked, her hair was similar to Angelica's, But it was a different color, dark brown to be exact. The girl had a babyish face and could not say her r's, a speech impediment that Aaron noted. The girl wore a simple hair bow in her very short curly hair, She looked fairly girly, she wore a simple skirt and a striped yellow t-shirt. She was obviously very young. 

"Yep." Alex said. The girl scratched her head and had pulled on some gloves. 

"Coming right up," she said as she turned around and surprisingly, began to make the drinks all by herself! Aaron and Alex were a bit taken aback but how quickly she had made them, she had stood on her tip toes and pushed the drink to them, the two only seeing her hair and bow.

"Here you go, enjoy!" She said as she had jumped up to smile at them. 

"Thanks." Alex said as he placed his mouth on one of the red striped straws. Aaron hesitated, His parents never exactly let him have soda pop's, They alway said they were bad for you...

"Whats the matter?" Alex asked as Aaron stopped to realize he was staring at the frothy bubbles and whipped cream, hesitating. 

"Um...My parents don't really allow me to drink soda pop's..." Aaron said as he met eyes with Alex.

"Commeee onnnn! Live a little my friend, Or are you too much of a square?" Alex said as he blew air into his straw, causing bubbles to pop at the top, some of the cream from the soda spilling over and making the counter wet with soda. 

"HEY!" A voice yelled as Alex stopped blowing bubbles and jumped a little to see Angelica pointing at him from the far side of the counter. 

"NO BUBBLES ALLOWED YOUR GONNA MAKE THE COUNTER ALL STICKY YOU BLOCK-HEAD!" Angelica shouted. 

"Angelica! Don't yell at customers!" Eliza said quickly as Angelica was gritting her teeth. She turned to her sister while Alex had an offended yet a bit shocked expression on his face. 

"But...But he's gonna...!" Angelica protested.

"Angelica, You know what happened last time you yelled at a costumer?" Eliza asked as she had her hands on her hips. 

Angelica paused at this and then glared at her feet, a little bit of shame in her eyes. 

"Sorry..." Angelica said grudgingly to Alex and Aaron. 

Alex only blinked, He was simply just dumbfounded. Angelica had slowly walked to the other side of the counter, looking a bit drained from the short episode. Eliza had taken in a deep breath and smiled as she walked up to Alex and Aaron. 

"Im sorry about my older sister, She just doesn't want the counter to be messy, Then we will have to clean it up." She said. 

"Oh, Its okay." Aaron said. 

"So are you two new around here or...?" Eliza asked.

"Oh no, I lived here for a while, I just have never been in here." Aaron said.

"Oh, Nice to meet you, Im Eliza! Iv'e seen you around before! My Daddy talks about your Dad sometimes," She said. 

"Iv'e heard about you also, Im Aaron." Aaron said as he nodded to her. 

"Well, Thats Angelica, As you know, My older sister, shes nine." She gestured towards Angelica who now was cleaning cups and such.

"And thats my little sister, Peggy, she's seven." Eliza said as she gestured towards little Peggy, who was serving drinks to three rowdy looking boys who were hopping in there seats up and down. 

As Eliza was talking, Alex was listening intently, While Aaron was fixated on the drink. Aaron slowly took a sip, reluctant at first...And then the carbonation and sugar hit him, jostling through his body as he felt his mouth bubble with the sweetness of the soda and the gentle ice cream that melted right into his mouth, the whipped cream very subtle and cold. Aaron's eyes practically popped out of his head, Alex took notice and so did Eliza. 

"Something wrong with the drink?" Eliza asked.

"THATS THE GINCHIEST!" Aaron exclaimed as Alex had started to laugh. 

"He acts like he has never tasted a soda before!" Eliza giggled. 

"He hasn't!" Alex said as he slapped Aaron on the back, to which Aaron was drinking and began to cough, a little bit of it spilling out of his mouth from coughing. 

"What!? No way!" Eliza said. 

"Yes way! What have I been missing!?" Aaron said as Alex was amused by his reaction to the float. 

"Thats more were that came from!" Peggy said from across the room as she gave the two a thumbs up, before returning to the counter to make more drinks. Aaron had gotten a glimpse at her shoes, that were just simple flats. 

"So are you new to town?" Eliza asked when the three had stopped laughing. 

"Yeah, I just moved here." Alex said.

"Well, Welcome to Princeton! I hope you like it here," Eliza said with a smile. 

"Thanks! You too, Dolly!" Alex said as Eliza blushed at the little nickname, and simply smiled and walked away. 

The two both finished their soda, Aaron drinking most of it. As they were just about to pay, Alex was staring at the the now group of five boys sitting at the booth, It was originally three rowdy boys that Peggy served a little while ago, But now two other boys had walked in to join them. 

They all were whispering about something with soft giggles, and shifting their eyeballs as if to make sure no one was watching. Alex was curious of them, Aaron paid for their drink as the group of boys had gotten up to leave. Alex hit Aaron on the arm. 

"Whats up?" Aaron asked. 

"Cast an eyeball at those kids, they seem a bit shady...Like they're up to something!" He said. 

"Its not our business though, Alex..." Aaron said as the two walked out, Alex stood stiff in place as he watched the boys hop on there bikes, one of them...carrying two large cartons of eggs they got from the general store, and putting them inside the basket of their bike. 

"Those kids have a bunch of eggs!" Alex pointed out to Aaron as he looked a bit angry at what the boys were doing. 

"So...?" Aaron asked as he crossed his arms. 

"So that means their gonna egg someone's house!" Alex proclaimed as anger now settled in.

"Come on we gotta go stop em'! Or my name isn't Alexander Hamilton!" Alex said as he grabbed his bike and began to put his legs over it. 

"Alex! W-Wait up!" Aaron called out as he also grabbed his bike and hopped on, following Alex as fast as he could, Jeez could that kid pedal fast! Aaron knew he was heading headfirst into trouble when Alex began following the group of boys, What he didn't know was that he would soon be in mortal danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having trouble of what to make the sisters like, I looked up all their original birth dates and learned the sisters are all one year apart! The base age is 10, (Based around how old Alex is) and the oldest a kid can be is 13-14 I decided. I decided to make Angelica a little tomboy because I feel like she was like that as a little girl, kinda hates boys. Eliza is a bit shy and nervous, but is very sweet. Peggy is the baby of the group, but suprisingly acts pretty mature and can get stuff done! Also if you don't know what a Soda Fountain is, A Soda Fountain is a little shop that is kinda like a soda bar, it can also sell candy and icecream too. (Soda was popular back then for kids and teens alike)


	3. Dirty Sneakers and a Knuckle Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MENTIONS OF BULLYING 
> 
> MESSAGE TO ALL READERS: IF I TRIGGER YOU, ANGER YOU, OR UPSET YOU IN ANY WAY IN THIS CHAPTER PLEASE STOP READING IMMEDIATIALEY 
> 
> Aaron and Alex find out what the boys are up too and Aaron gets on a certain someones bad side...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 50's slang Notes:
> 
> Ankle-Biter: An annoying kid, most older people say this.
> 
> Knuckle Sandwich: A punch in the face.
> 
> Get Bent: A rude way of telling someone to go away or to go screw themsleves Same meaning as "Fuck off." Or "Go fuck yourself."

Aaron was panting already, his calfs and legs burning from all the pedaling. They have been following the kids for a fairly long time, all the way around his neighborhood to be exact. 

"You holding up?" Alex asked as he had slowed himself down so he could talk to the exhausted Aaron.

"Just. Peachy keen." Aaron said through gritted teeth, sweat beading down his forehead. 

"Where are they going...?" Alex muttered as they were a good few feet away from them, so they would not be suspicious of them. 

"I...don't...know!" Aaron had said breathlessly. He was pretty sure he was going to be sick, the soda and ice cream he ate before was making his stomach sour. Not to mention the horrible heat. It was a recipe for Aaron to puke. 

"Wait...! Look it!" Alex said as Aaron turned his eyes toward the group of boys, now getting off their bikes. They had stopped in front of a certain house. The house looked just like the two houses beside it. Alex and Aaron caught up, getting off their bikes and placing them a little farther away from the boy's bikes. The boys had gone on one side of the house, all in a group huddled together giggling and whispering.

"Do you know who lives here?" Alex asked Aaron. Aaron was trying not to puke, his eye sight going dizzy once in a while as red went to his cheeks. 

"...Ugh...N-No...Never been...This part of the neighborhood..." He mumbled, Aaron burping with a pained groan. 

"Time to investigate, Alexander Hamilton is on the case with his trusty side-kick, Aaron Burr!" Alex whispered as he snuck around the corner, his back to the wall as Aaron also stood near him. Aaron was holding his stomach in pain, threatening to make him puke. 

"Are you sure about this Thomas...?" A short boy asked, he had a deep tan to his skin and freckles sprayed across his face, and bright brown eyes, his hair was dark brown and short and had large little curls and cowlicks on his head. He did not look too much older than Alex, probably only eleven or so. He wore blue shorts tucked into to a white polo shirt.

"When have I ever been wrong? Remember, Im a big kid guys." He said with a egotistic smirk, this boy was the tallest, and had a lighter skin tone than Aaron, his hair was a soft black color and wild looking, it was very puffy and stuck up a little. He had some kind of muscle on him, which surprised Aaron. He could pass for fifteen at least! He wore some jeans with an white t-shirt tucked in. 

"AND Im your baby sitter until all of your parents get back home from work," The boy named Thomas said. 

"Yeah, but are we really supposed to be egging someones house?" A large boy asked. He was taller than Alex, and was fairly big for a boy. He was not fat to be exact. The best word Aaron could think of too describe him was muscular, or just big. The boy seemed fairly old, around twelve or thirteen, he was wearing a striped blue shirt and some jeans and a belt. 

"Thomas they're just kids..." Another boy whispered, He looked the same age as Thomas, but was a little shorter, He was also a lot bigger than Thomas, he was wearing pair of jeans and a buttoned up long sleeved orange patterned shirt that was tucked in.

"Of course we are! Its just a little harmless prank my friends," Thomas said to the boys.

"Which makes it all the merrier, James!" Thomas whispered back with a smirk.

"Alright, Grab some eggs and put as many into your pockets as possible," Thomas said, another boy was leaping up and down happily, and was speaking in another language. 

"Haha! Your funny, Lafayette!" Thomas said as he rubbed the small boys head, He looked around Aaron's height, But was a bit shorter than Aaron. He had similarities to Thomas, deep tan skin and curly black hair, But his was not too long, and went right above his ears, He was sporting a pair of strange garments, blue shorts and a white polo with a green patterned sweater vest. Aaron could swear he was crazy wearing a sweater vest in this heat! Aaron also noticed all five of the boys were wearing a pair of sneakers, except for the boy named Lafayette, He adorned some kind of fancy shoes.

"Your not gonna egg anyones house!" Alex said as he had jumped up from behind the wall, Aaron looking green. 

"Who the heck is this ankle-biter!?" Thomas spat out as he glared at Alex, the other boys turning to look at Alex with confusion and a bit of surprise. 

"Im Alexander Hamilton and Im not gonna let you get away with this! It's vandalism!" He said. 

"Its not vandalism...yet." Thomas said with a chuckle.

"Alex...I think Im gonna...ugh..." Aaron mumbled as he was clutching his stomach and leaning over looking sick. 

"Whats wrong with him?" John asked as he gestured too the sickly looking Aaron. 

"That doesn't matter! Hand over the eggs, please." Alex asked the three boys. The three boys exchanged glances and looked to Thomas for guidance. 

"NO! Your supposed to say no you dummies!" Thomas growled. 

"You don't have to listen to him!" Alex countered as the three boys looked at each other once more. 

"We kinda have too...He's our baby sitter until our folks get back from working." John said. 

"That doesn't mean you have to listen to him when he's doing something stupid! He's trying to get you guys in trouble!" Alex said as he pointed to Thomas.

"Oh me? Why I would NEVER get my dear little friends in trouble," Thomas said in a fake kind voice as he patted the three boy's heads. 

"Um, Yeah you would, Jerk! Now let me have those eggs!" Alex said as he had marched right up to the much older kid, James stood next to Thomas, a bit skeptical of this kid. 

"Think someone sent him?" James whispered to Thomas.

"I doubt it..." Thomas whispered back. 

"Look little boy," Thomas said as he crouched down to Alex's height, Alex glaring at him. Aaron walked forward and grabbed Alex's shoulder. 

"Alex...I think I should go home..." Aaron whispered out.

"I don't know who the hell you are but Im not gonna give you these eggs, got it? Now, Go get bent." Thomas said menacingly with a playful smirk. James was laughing as the two fist-bumped. 

"Alex...!" Aaron groaned in pain loudly. 

"What is it!?" Alex asked quickly, a bit annoyed by Aaron by now, for he has been complaining the entire time. Aaron made a sickly face and then his knees gave out, his eyes watering as he puked on Thomas's sneakers. All of the boys gasped, and cringed. 

"Uh...A-Aaron..." Alex said nervously as he was staring at Thomas, who was glaring down at little Aaron, his face and eyes dark with pure and utter hatred. Alex smiled nervously and chuckled. 

"Uh oh..." John said as Alex had helped Aaron up, Aaron wiping the puked up soda and ice cream from his mouth with his left hand, Aaron had a dizzy look on his face. The taste of bile was now rested in his mouth and it burned his throat, making his words come out all scratchy.

"S-Sorry..." Aaron mumbled as Thomas had grabbed Aaron quickly by his overalls, lifting the short and scrawny boy up to his height. The boys gasped as Alex took a step back, anger and fear now bubbling up inside him. 

"Your gonna pay for dirtying up my sneakers you little BRAT!" he said as he shook Aaron like a ragdoll.

"IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY!" Aaron said a cascade of tears from throwing and fear.

"What...ya gonna cry? Like a little baby? Go on, cry!" He said maliciously.

"James, Go on give this pipsqueak a knuckle sandwich!" Thomas snorted. James gave Thomas a questionable look, But did as told as he lifted up his fist, ready to punch. 

"Give me an egg!" Alex demanded quickly, to the three boys. John dug around in his pocket and handed him one. 

"Here." John said as Alex then pulled back his arm and threw the egg at Thomas's head. The boys gasped once more, their eyes wide with fear. The egg had hit him in the side of his ear, the yellow liquid of it dripping down the side of his face, the egg shell had splattered into his hair and the yolk had slid off of his face. Thomas paused a moment, not moving. 

"Oh SHIT!" James snorted as he covered his mouth to keep from laughing aloud, the boys snorted a bit and then began to roar with laughter and giggles. Thomas made a growl in the back of his throat like a dog as Alex made a face at him, blowing a raspberry at him. Thomas threw Aaron to the boys, the boys all cried out and Alex had caught Aaron, Aaron terrified as he scrambled behind Alex. 

"IM GONNA BEAT THE LIFE OUT OF YOU, YOU SNOT-NOSED LITTLE BRATS!" Thomas screamed as the charged, the boys scrambling away screaming as Alex had grabbed Aaron's hand, Aaron looking back at the horrible mess he had gotten himself into...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of trouble with the ages, But I learned that Thomas Jefferson was about ten years older than Hamilton suprisingly, and Hercules is like 15 years older than him lol.
> 
> Also Guys, Don't bully. It sucks. Don't be a bully.


	4. A Wet Willy and a Railroad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang trys to outrun Thomas and almost get killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MENTIONS OF BULLYING AND DEATH
> 
> MESSAGE TO ALL READERS: IF I TRIGGER YOU, ANGER YOU, OR UPSET YOU, PLEASE STOP READING IMMEDIATELY 
> 
>  
> 
> 50's slang Notes
> 
> Muzzle: A muzzle is when someone picks up dirt and or snow and rubs it in your nose and mouth area, hence 'muzzling' you. With snow it is sometimes called 'Whiteout' or 'Whitewash'

"I-I can't run anymore...!" Aaron whined as the boys had ran into the woods, following John who said he had a good place to hide. 

"Come ON Aaron!" Alex said as he grabbed his hand in an attempt to get him to run, Aaron made a whine once more and fell onto the soft ground. 

"Noooooooo....!" Aaron whimpered as Hercules, John, And Lafayette had paused. 

"Get up! Do you want Thomas to catch us!?" John asked as he crouched down to Aaron's level. Aaron made a muffled sound that only sounded like a groan. He was exhausted, and felt disgusting since he threw up, the soft taste of bile and rotten ice cream still tinged his taste buds. Oh what he would do for a glass of water...!

"We can't stop now! GET UP!" Alex said as he grabbed Aaron, the group going stiff at the sound of Thomas's voice.

"So you little brats want to play hide and seek, huh?" His voice echoed, followed by the evil sounding laughter of James. 

"RUN!" Hercules yelled as Lafayette was ahead of the group, speaking quickly in another language that Aaron could not figure out. Alex had enough and instead decided to pick Aaron up and piggy-back him, his arms under Aaron's legs.

"Hold on tight, okay?" Alex said to the exhausted Aaron, as he began to sprint along with the others. The boys eventually came to a fork in the road, one path leading to more woods, the other to what seemed to be an entrance to the Princeton railways. Lafayette pointed towards the railroad and spoke in his strange language. 

"What did he say?" Aaron asked sleepily.

"He told us to go this way!" Alex said as the boys then began to follow the leader, which was Lafayette at the moment. Aaron was curious of how Alex knew what Lafayette was saying, But disregarded it for the moment. The railway seemed abandoned and old, the tracks having red rust on them and the box cars graffitied. The gravel around the area was messy, so it was easy to get rocks stuck in your shoes. The railway gave off a creepy feeling, being of how old it was, and how ominous it felt.

"Jeepers! This place sure is creepy!" John said.

"Yeah, Are you sure this place is safe Laffy?" Hercules asked. Lafayette nodded and just smiled, and spoke in his unidentified language.

"What did he say again?" John asked Alex, For Alex was sweating bullets from carrying Aaron, despite Aaron being lighter than him. 

"He...said that...This railway...Is abandoned..." He puffed out, his hair sticking to his sweaty face. 

"GET OVER HERE YOU BRATS!" Thomas screamed, He had caught up to them and now was charging at them full speed, James not too far behind him. 

"THIS WAY!" Hercules pointed across the railroad tracks to a ladder attached to a boxcar, Hercules could practically jump over the tracks, John leaped in-between them, Lafayette performing a cart-wheel half heartedly over to the other side to the boxcar.

"NAH, NAH, NAH, NAH YOU CANT CATCH USSSS!" Hercules said as the boys made faces at the two older boys down below, Alex trailing behind. He stopped at the ladder, head spinning with the heat and the weight of Aaron on him, He would mot be able to climb up in this state...His mind raced of what to do.

"JAMES! GET THEM!" Thomas yelled as he pointed up at he box car, James nodding and climbing up the ladder on top of the boxcar, the three boys now running across and leaping from boxcar to boxcar. Alex widened his eyes at the fearsome looking Thomas and adjusted his sweating hands onto Aaron.

"A-Alex...?" Aaron asked, his voice sounding small and weak as Thomas was now chasing after them, Alex forcing his legs to move faster, despite how they seemed to be screaming in pain. 

"OH HO, IM GONNA GET YA!" Thomas laughed manically as Aaron was terrified, looking back at Thomas with fear in his eyes. 

"NO YOUR NOT!" Alex shouted over his shoulder, sticking his tongue out at him as his sneakers kicked up dirt from the track.

"OHHHH YES I AM, PIPSQUEAKS!" Thomas yelled as he had finally caught up to the two. Thomas let out a yell to startle them, Aaron crying out, Aaron and Alex much smaller than the teen. They both began to wiggle and squirm from Thomas's grasp. Thomas had long arms, and was physically much stronger than the two, But oh, Aaron had a strong bite, and bit Thomas right on the arm. Thomas let out a scream of pain and had released Aaron, his other arm gripping Alex.

"RUN, AARON, RUN!" Alex yelled at Aaron. Aaron had stopped to turn, and then he whipped around and began to run. Alex squirmed and kicked, kneeing Thomas in the stomach, Thomas now gripping to Alex's arm. James was having no luck chasing the other three, He was standing on the boxcar and panting, the boys much farther than him. Aaron looked around, his eyes darting around as his heart was booming, his mind was slowly piecing together of what he should do, He couldn't fight these boys, but he had to help Alex!

"Psssttt! Under here!" A voice whispered and tugged his arm. Alex looked behind him to see John, Hercules, and Lafayette, hiding under a boxcar. 

"Get under, Quick! Before they see you!" Hercules says. Aaron crouched down and squeezed easily underneath the boxcar, nudging near John. Aaron could feel the air become much harder to breath, the earth pushing up against his chest.

"Oh no...Poor Alex..." John said as the four boys all had a good view of the cruel harassment the older boys were displaying on Alex, they were a few feet away from them but could see what was going on. 

"Say uncle, say uncle!" Thomas chided as he now was twisting Alex's arm behind him. James hopped down, exhausted and sweating.

"What the heck James, you couldn't catch them!?" Thomas said as he was now giving Alex a wet willy, Alex was nearly to tears, But he refused them to fall, these jerks didn't deserve his tears. 

"They're fast, man!" James said as he had to sit down on the tracks, wiping sweat off of his brow. 

"Whatever! Come over here and help me!" Thomas said as Alex was still fighting him, kicking and yelling. Thomas held his arms back once more.

"Say it, Say it! Say uncle! Say uncle and I'll let you go!" Thomas said as Alex was holding in his cries of pain.

"NOOO!" Alex yelled as Thomas looked up at James. "Fine then, James, Give em' a muzzle!" He smirked as James nodded, walking off of the gravel near the woods. 

"Whats he doing?" Aaron whispered.

"Oh no...He's gonna muzzle him!" Hercules said. 

"Whats a muzzle?" Aaron asked.

"Its when you get a handful of dirt and rub it in someones face," John explained as James had walked back into the picture, with a handful of dry dirt. Thomas had grabbed Alex's long bangs up, tugging his head to look up as he squirmed. James then began to very roughly rub the dirt near Alex's mouth and nose, the dirt would be caked into his nostrils and mouth, staining his skin around the area. Thomas was laughing as James did this.

"Awww...You gonna cry? Go on, go cry for your mommy!" Thomas said, every word dripping with venom as Alex could not take anymore of the abuse. He was close to crying. Until Thomas and James had stopped, looking up as if they heard something. Thomas gave a worried look, almost fear to James. Alex shook his head from the dirt caked around his nostrils, coughing up the dirt chunks lodged in his throat. 

"Oh crap...! Lets get out of here, man!" Thomas said quickly with fear rising in his voice, Thomas dropping Alex to the ground like a rag-doll, the two sprinting away from the scene into the woods. All that was left was a sobbing Alex, and a dust cloud.

Lafayette cried something out and crawled out from under the space, running towards Alex. The three other boys followed. 

"Alex!" Aaron said as he ran up and hugged him, Alex hugging back as he sobbed away. John and Hercules helped him up. 

"Are you alright?" John asked as Aaron had pulled out a handkerchief, using it to wipe away Alex's tears and grime on his face. 

"Im fine...Im gonna make those jerks pay..." Alex sniffed as shame had settled into his stomach, along with pain still aching at his limbs. 

"I wonder why they ran away?" Hercules asked as Lafayette for some reason, had his ear to the earth. Alex stood up, wiping dust off of himself. 

"They probably heard their mommy's calling for them!" John laughed as the boys all then began to chuckle, and then it turned into roaring laughter, Aaron holding his stomach and falling over as Hercules was hitting the ground with his fist. Soon the boys laughter ebbed away.

"Hey...Whats that...noise?" Aaron asked breathlessly as he was leaning against Alex, hearing a strange noise like a whistle. Lafayette had placed his head back down to the ground. Aaron gave him a funny look.

"Why are ya doing that Laff? Something wrong?" John asked as Lafayette made a gesture for him to be quiet and do what he was doing, pointing to the earth. The boys all gave a weird look to Lafayette, but followed what he was doing. As Aaron did this, the ground below began to shake...he looked down at the rocks that were now shaking below him...A defeating ringing noise like that of a whistle hit his ears. It was the sound of a train whistle, to be exact.

"U-Um...G-Guys...!" Aaron said as the boys looked up, to see a large black train, a few yards a way chugging right for them. 

"RUN!" Hercules screamed as the group of boys all screamed, Hercules and John jumping off of the tracks, rolling off the gravel to the forest grass. Lafayette leaped off quickly, falling on his stomach to the earth with a pained groan, Aaron was stiff with fear, staring right at the black train that was coming for him, he tried to move, but he was like a deer in headlights, his mind somewhere else. 

"AARON JUMP OFF!" Alex yelled as suddenly, Aaron was brought back to reality. As if a glass had broken in his mind Aaron leaped off, his left shoe getting caught in the track and slipping off of his tiny foot. Just as he had jumped, The train went by, loud and clear as the boys all covered their ears so they wouldn't go deaf. All Aaron saw was the black blur of the train, And just as it started, It had stopped. The train was gone, and only the view of the tracks and the old boxcars was left. The boys all laid there on the forest floor, gasping for air, too stunned for words. Aaron looked down at his feet, seeing his left shoe was gone.

"My shoe is gone!" Aaron exclaimed as he had lifted up his left foot, wiggling his toes underneath his white sock. Alex stared at this, and slowly began to laugh. 

"His shoe is gone!" Alex roared with laughter, the other boys slowly starting to laugh, the laughter becoming loud and filling up Aaron's ears, the laughter becoming hysterics. They laughed off the fact of almost being killed by a train. They laughed it off, like a couple of kids.


	5. Dracula and a Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Alex have a sleepover and Alex tells Aaron a secret.

The sun was setting, it was late noon and an orange hue had cast across the sleepy little town of Princeton, And sleep was calling to the exhausted group of boys. They had stomped and walked through the woods, dirt and mud stuck to their shoes, bugs biting at them in the summer heat and hot salty sweat itching at their skin, their muscles burning and aching from the long insane summer day. Aaron was ready about to drop dead from exhaustion.

"Man...Im beat..." John said, all the boys taking a break from walking nearly a mile from the railroad to the neighborhood. They were sitting on the curb, sweat dripping down them. Aaron was resting his head on Alex's shoulder, Lafayette and John placing their heads on Hercule's lap. 

"Well, I never properly introduced myself!" Alex laughed as he looked to the three boys. 

"My name is Alexander, Alexander Hamilton, its nice to meet you!" Alex said as he offered his hand to John. John took his hand and shook it. 

"Im John Laurens, This is Hercules Mulligan." John said as he gestured towards the large boy, Hercules lifting his hand up slowly.

"This is Aaron, He's my best friend! He's nine years old!" Alex said as he had placed a hand on Aaron's head that was rested on his shoulder, rubbing it playfully.

"Im eleven! How old are you?" John asked.

"Im ten years old," Alex said as he looked to Hercules.

"Im twelve." Hercules said. 

Aaron had lifted his head up to look over at the other boy.

"Whats his name?" Aaron asked. Hercules patted the other boy, the younger boy looking up. He said something in his strange language, Aaron guessed it was his name.

"Laff we can't understand you, man!" Hercules said.

"I can! He said that his name was Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, And that he was eight years old!" Alex said as Lafayette nodded happily and gave Alex a high-five. 

"How on earth do you know that!?" Aaron asked, amazed.

"He's speaking in french, I lived in France for a while, It's real neat there!" Alex said, standing up as the boys followed, now slowly picking up pace as they decided to keep walking. 

"Wowza! Thats the ginchiest!" John said mouth agape. 

"Tell us more about your trip to France!" Hercules said, as he was now piggy-backing Lafayette who was laughing and giggling happily.

"Sure!" Alex said, and then he was off running his mouth as the sun set, becoming a bit dark as they now could hear the cicadas singing their night songs. Eventually, Each boy would stop to leave, passing their own house and saying goodbye to one another. Soon, It was just Aaron and Alex, walking the dark street as the coolness of night settled into the sticky air.

"That was...really brave what you did today..." Aaron said softly. Alex looked over to him.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he tilted his head.

"You let Thomas do all that mean stuff to you, and told me to run... And you saved my life." Aaron said. 

"I didn't do anything special...Better for him to bully me rather than you," he said as he chuckled and gave Aaron a playful noogie, Aaron giggling at this, his laughter then suddenly quickly ebbing away, a frown on his face. Alex gave him a worried glance.

"Whats wrong, Aaron?" Alex asked. And suddenly Aaron grabbed him and hugged him, Alex being taller than the nine year old boy, his chin resting on his head. Alex gave an awkward laugh, and patted Aaron on the back.

"Whats gotten into you, kid?" Alex chuckled as he could hear Aaron sniffling into his sweat stained shirt. He was crying.

"Oh, Don't cry Aaron!" Alex said as he hugged him back. 

"Y-You...You saved me...! And I-I was s-so scared...!" Aaron said as he had let go of Alex, wiping tears away from his eyes with his hands. Alex gave him a little smile. 

"Don't mention it, kid." Alex said as he patted Aaron's head, rubbing it affectionately as Aaron paused to look up at him. 

"Hey, Lets get you home, okay?" Alex said as he placed an arm over Aaron's shoulder, the two approaching Aaron's house. 

"AARON BURR!" A female voice called, Aaron went cold to hear his mothers voice, Esther Burr, Who was angry beyond repair! She walked out with her high heels, and yellow floral dress, her styled short hair down to her shoulders. She stepped down the steps as she had a broom in hand, a frown on her pretty face. 

"Uh-Oh...!" Aaron gulped as Alex only smiled at the woman. 

"Is that your Mom?" Alex asked

"Y-Yeah...And shes ANGRY!" Aaron whimpered as his mother made a scowl, and pointed to the steps.

"GET OVER HERE!" She barked. Aaron slowly walked over. He braced himself for the scolding.

"AARON BURR I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? I ALMOST CALLED THE POLICE!" She said in an angry worried tone. And then, Alex walked up.

"Evening, Miss. Im sorry about bringing your son home late, we were out playing for a while. And then that mean old bully Thomas Jefferson started chasing us! We tried to hide around the neighborhood but he wouldn't leave us alone!" Alex said with a sad sniff, Aaron was staring at him wide-eyed. His mother gave Alex a soft look. 

"Hold on, What happened again?" She asked. Alex made up a lie that the two boys were simply downtown and then became harassed by Thomas Jefferson, the older child getting his buddies and chasing the younger boys around the neighborhood trying to beat them to a pulp. And boy, could Alex lie. 

"H-He's so MEAN Miss Burr!" Alex said as he forced himself to cry, his mother tsked, tsked and simply wiped Alex's tears away with the white apron she was wearing. 

"Now now, Thomas Jefferson won't hurt you here. Whats your name, sweetie?" She asked Alex.

"Alex...Alexander Hamilton...I just moved in next door." Alex said softly. 

"Oh, Im sorry you had a bad first day." She said as she simply patted his head. "Did he hurt either of you? Or was he just chasing you?" She asked in a sympathetic tone. 

"He gave me a few wet willies...And pushed Aaron around some... He also shoved dirt in my face." Alex said as he faked tears and Mrs.Burr tsked, tsked once more and rubbed his head. 

"Both of you are a mess!" She said as she licked her thumb and wiped dirt from Aaron's face, Aaron flinching at this. She gave both the boys a stern look. 

"And I am NOT having dirty children in my house!" She said. And then, an idea came to her, That Aaron would be embarrassed about his entire life. And a reason for why he would never invite a friend over EVER again. Soon, both of the boys were stuck into a foaming bubble bath up to their necks to which Aaron was a bright red color, glaring heavily at Alex who had a giant smile on his face by how silly this was. Alex had blew bubbles in Aaron's face, laughing, the two boys a good distance away from each other. Aaron swiped the frothy bubbles out of his face, Alex playing with a toy boat and a rubber duck. 

"Never tell anyone about this, EVER." Aaron growled lowly as the rubber duck floated by him. 

"Your secrets safe with me..." Alex laughed.

"Are you boys done?" His mother called as she walked in to the bathroom, two towels in hand. Alex nodded, While Aaron wanted to curl up into a little ball and die right there of embarrassment. 

"Alright, Both of you get out." She said as the two got out, a towel being wrapped around them, a smaller towel being rubbed on their heads. 

"You boys hold on, Im gonna call your parents, Alex. Whats their number again?" She asked. Alex told her the number and she began to dial it into the rotary phone. 

"Are you sure your parents are gonna be okay with my Mom shoving you into a bath?" Aaron asked.

"My parents don't even know Im at the house half the time!" Alex said as they both were given a pair of pajamas, Alex a pair of red ones, and Aaron a pair of striped blue ones. 

"Really?" Aaron asked as he had pulled the shirt on over his arms, now buttoning it up, Alex doing the same. Mrs.Burr walked back in.

"Your father says he will have to stay the night at work, and Your mother said you can simply spend the night, since your'e already cleaned up." Mrs.Burr explained. Alex had a big smile on his face. 

"Sweet!" He said. 

"Alright, You boys go into the parlor and watch some TV or listen to a radio show, IM going to call up Mr.Jefferson and ask him why he lets his son go off and beat up little boys!" She spat as she angrily dialed in Mr.Jeffersons number, Aaron and Alex heading into the parlor. 

"Thomas is gonna GET IT!" Alex cackled as he sat down in one of the chairs, Alex pausing to examine the room. Aaron's house was basic, yet quaint and cozy. It was styled like an old settled country house, black and white photos lined the chimney as expensive china rested inside a glass case, and books slanted against each other in the book cases. 

"Make yourself at home, Its not much, But its pretty comfy." Aaron said as Alex looked around in awe.

"I. Love it." Alex said as he had ran up to the TV, careful not to knock over the coffee table. 

"Really?" Aaron asked as he had sat down on the rug in front of the TV. 

"Its perfect! I wish MY house was like this!" Alex said as he clicked the TV on, the screen alighting to black and white, It was on the news. Grown-ups and their boring shows...

"Hand me the remote!" Aaron asked as Alex found it on the coffee table, handing it too him as Aaron began to click through the shows, the black and white pictures flashing and reflecting in his brown eyes. Alex had paused a moment, staring at Aaron with a big smile on his face.

"Y'know what, When we get big, Lets get a house like this. Together." He said as he placed an arm over Aaron's shoulders. Aaron only nodded and gave a little grunt. Aaron turned the channel to one show that caught his eye, It had stopped on a scene showing a man all in black, he had a black cloak on along with sharp ears and slicked back black hair. He looked like a vampire! Alex also watched, interested, he seemed to be inside a very dark house, but the camera could only show the ugly looking man. 

"Ew...He's gross..." Alex said. As Aaron shushed him, watching the show intently, the vampire then shifted his eyes around and slinked towards a bed, which held a sleeping woman, the vampire spoke in a strange accent that Aaron could not understand.

"Oh this is Dracula!" Alex said. Aaron gave him a quizzical look.

"Dracula?" Aaron asked. 

"Y'know, He's a vampire? Like, 'I VANT TO SUCK YER BLOODDDD!'" Alex said in a silly voice and tackled Aaron, Aaron crying out in terror as Alex acted out like he had bit his neck. Aaron pushed him off with a smirk as the two began to laugh. 

"MR.JEFFERSON, HOW DARE YOU LET YOUR SON CHASE AFTER MY BABY LIKE SOME KIND OF LUNATIC, YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED!" Mrs. Burr yelled as Aaron and Alex jumped at that, stomachs going cold. Alex got up, gesturing for Aaron to follow quietly behind, the duo tip-toeing behind the corner to hear on the conversation. 

"What are you TALKING about 'That you have no clue what Im talking about'!? MY SON AND HIS FRIEND CAME HOME DIRTY AS CAN BE, AND SCARED HALF TO DEATH! And Aaron doesn't even have his LEFT SHOE!" Mrs.Burr yelled through the phone, boy was she mad! Alex was giggling away, Aaron trying to hold his in. 

"What...? Excuse me...? Hello!?" She called as suddenly through the phone you heard a much older man yelling, or calling for someone, a younger sounding voice through the phone being heard as soon a familiar egotistic half-matured voice could be heard. 

"YOU! Young man, I hope you have time on your hands because I am going to YELL AT YOU!" Aaron and Alex where rolling on the floor in laughter, holding their stomachs, close to tears. Aaron heard a strange noise, like a dying whale and looked up to see Alex rubbing his stomach. 

"Are you hungry?" He asked Alex. 

"Yeah. Kinda." Alex replied.

"Follow me I'll get you a snack." Aaron said as Alex nodded and followed Aaron into the kitchen. Aaron's mother never exactly made dinner for him, she always told him to try make something to eat himself because he was a big boy now. And because she was a little bit too busy at the diner and cleaning the house at times. But Aaron managed, It was pretty easy to feed him. 

"Alright, Lets see..." Aaron said as he pulled out his own little stool, stepping up on it. Cereal, crackers, bread, canned foods...

"Ooooh! Hand me the crackers!" Alex said as he pointed up at them. Aaron nodded and snagged them, handing them to Alex as the boys then sat on the floor. Now that Aaron thought about it, he was not very hungry from the long day. Especially after throwing up. Luckily the taste of bile in the back of his throat had gone away, But it was probably best to give his stomach a break for now. He would eat in the morning. Alex was devouring the crackers. Jeez he could eat fast! Soon Alex was satisfied, and handed him the box to which Aaron returned to the cabinet. Alex and Aaron then began to yawn...What time was it...? Aaron rubbed his eyes as Alex's eyes drooped, his head bowed in exhaustion. 

"Hey lets go watch the rest of that show..." Aaron said as he stood up, Alex following as they both sat in front of the TV...Eventually, Aaron's eyes got heavy... And the show did not seem very interesting...And the rug was pretty comfy...And Aaron was fast asleep on the floor, curled up on his side, Alex fast asleep on his back, his arms outstretched. As Mrs.Burr walked in too check on them after scolding Thomas, she smiled at the two sleeping bundles. 

"Aaron, Get up," His mothers voice said as Aaron blinked sleep from his eyes, half-asleep. 

"Its past your bedtime," She said as Aaron nudged Alex awake. She turned the TV off, both of the boys sleepily trudging up the stairs, to Aaron's bedroom. Alex was so tired that he didn't even stop to look at the bedroom and what not, all he saw was the bed to which he climbed in next to Aaron, And it was soft and warm. Which was enough for him.

"Goodnight, little angels." She said and kissed Aaron's head, rubbing Alex's head and then slowly creaking the door behind her. Aaron was fast asleep, Alex moved his arm. 

"Aaron...I wanna tell ya something... But its a secret." Alex whispered in the darkness. Aaron blinked up at him. 

"What is it?" He asked. 

"I like you." Alex whispered to him. Aaron blinked a little, confused. Huh? But like, I like you, in a brotherly kind of way, right? Or in a friend kind of way? Or did he LIKE like him? Aaron sat up a little.

"Like...Like like me?" Aaron asked, But Alex was already under the cover and asleep. Aaron just smiled. Alex was a great friend...Aaron curled back up under his covers, and drifted off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo! So, I deciding whether or not to add the bath scene in, But I thought it was really funny so decided to keep it. (inspiration from That 70's Show) I was worried it would make it seem a little creepy, But I think its a nice little touch of humor! :) Oh yeah and Aaron's Mom does not give a FUCK. Shes a bamf in this story. XD alright im gonna go to bed im tired af.


	6. A Confession and a Lost Father.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex tells Aaron a confession and Aaron talks about his Father.

Aaron slowly awoke in the early morning light, the pale sunlight pouring through his window and making his room filled with a dim warm light. He sat up slowly, the feeling of warmth and a restful sleep washed over him, He looked over the bed to see Alex was still sleeping. The warmth of Alex next to him brought a smile to his face. It was kinda cool to wake up next to a friend! Aaron nudged Alex, Alex snoring softly.

"Hey, Wake up!" Aaron said as Alex then blinked his eyes, looking up to see Aaron. 

"Wowza...I wish I could wake up like this every day!" Alex chuckled, His voice sounding tired and cracked. Aaron giggled at this and swung his legs over the bed, landing on his feet as he stretched, his arms up and behind his head. Alex also got up, sitting on the bed as he looked around in awe at Aaron's bedroom. It was a blue color, with glow in the dark stars on his ceilings and posters of Marvel comics and other celebrities that he seemed to like, it was mostly Captain America posters. He also had a rug that had all the planets on it, everything in his room seemed very neat and tidy. 

"Wow..." Alex said as he now had both feet on the floor. 

"Mmmm...Whats that smell?" Alex asked as he heard his stomach grumble once more. Aaron paused and sniffed the air...the salty scent of eggs and bacon hit him, along with the sweet scent of honey and syrup. Pancakes, bacon and eggs, and maybe biscuits? Alex and Aaron exchanged glances and both opened the door and ran down the steps, their tiny feet scuffling on the wooden stairs. 

The living room looked the same, The TV was buzzing on Saturday morning cartoons, and the curtains were open to show the beautiful sunny morning, casting a certain air and glow to the house. Aaron and Alex could heard the shuffling of feet and the clang and sizzling of food in the kitchen. Alex and Aaron slowly tip-toed towards the kitchen, peeking in to see Aaron's mother in her pink diner uniform, cooking food as it was displayed nicely on the table. 

"WOWZA!" Alex said as him and Aaron had a big smile on their faces. 

"Good morning boys, I hope your hungry." She said as she flipped a pancake. 

"Sweet!" Aaron said, ecstatic. He never saw his mother in the morning, especially not cooking! She always left early in the morning to go to work, But today was different! Alex giggled, jumping up and down very excited at all the food on the table. 

"Alright babies, I gotta go to work." She said as she had finished the pancake she was flipping, landing it upon a plate and then wiping her hands off on her apron. She walked over to kiss Aaron on the head and then patted Alex's head. 

"Remember to lock the house if you leave, and if you go to town bring a friend." She said quickly as she headed to the door, leaving the kitchen and Aaron hearing the shut of the door. Alex had already grabbed a plate and topped pancakes, eggs, and bacon on top. Aaron paused, and he felt his spirit become crushed a little bit. He was hoping his Mother would stay and eat with them, like a family. But she always was busy at her job. Aaron looked sadly down at his plate, trying not to show his sadness. 

"Whats wrong, Aaron?" Alex asked as he noticed right away that Aaron seemed disappointed. Aaron had blinked and shook his head, forcing a smile. 

"Nothing." Aaron lied as Alex paused a moment, and made a serious look to Aaron.

"Your lying." Alex said as Aaron decided to only get plain pancakes, his stomach was still probably protesting, so he decided to only eat pancakes which was basic enough. 

"Aaron, Your going to have to be honest with me if your going to be my husband." Alex said softly as he had placed his hand on Aaron's. Aaron stiffened. Wait...husband...? Aaron stopped and looked over to see Alex gazing at him with a soft affectionate look. Aaron's mind went blank and he just stared back, his mouth dry. 

"H-Hus...Husband...?" Aaron stammered as his mouth was agape, and a little ball of panic opened up in his stomach. 

"Yep! I decided last night that I really like you, Aaron! And I want us to be together forever and ever!" Alex said as he stuffed eggs and bacon into his mouth, chewing with a mouth full. Aaron stared at him like he was crazy. 

"B-But...But were...both...boys?" Aaron said as he tried to find an explanation. 

"That doesn't bother me, All I want to do is spend every day with you. Because I...like you." Alex said as Aaron was completely dumbstruck, unable to find the words. Aaron just dismissed this, and started to eat his pancakes. Its only 8:00 AM and something extremely weird has already happened to him. The boys ate for a while, and then Aaron heard the doorbell ring. 

"I'll get it, You stay right there!" Alex said as he jumped off of his seat, Aaron looking over to the door and jumping off of his seat also.

"No, I'll get it Alex!" Aaron insisted as he followed Alex to the door, Alex stopping the smaller boy. 

"But I wanna get it!" Alex said once  
more as Aaron glared. 

Alex opened the door, to show John, Lafayette, and Hercules!

"John, Laff, Herc!" Alex smiled as John chuckled and Lafayette smiled back, Hercules nodding in greeting.

"Heya! Good morning!" John said. 

"We were wondering if you wanted to cruise with us." Hercules said as he leaned against the doorframe. The three boys all wore similar clothes as yesterday, they just wore different colors or styles. Hercules was wearing some jeans and a blue t-shirt with a belt, John was wearing some green overalls and a red striped shirt, very colorful. And Lafayette was once again, wearing some kind of fancy get-up with a nice shirt and tie, tucked into a blue sweater vest with a pair of shorts. They all wore the same shoes. 

"Cruise?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah like, Just ride our bikes around." Hercules said. 

"Mmm...Whats that smell?" John asked as Lafayette's stomach had actually growled, The boys laughing as Lafayette rubbed his stomach in a playful manner. 

"My Mother made breakfast, You wanna come inside and have some?" Aaron asked.

"Uh...Well...Is it y'know...okay?" John asked. 

"My Mom won't mind, she left for work. As long as we clean up after ourselves." Aaron explained. 

"Oh...Okay!" John said as Alex opened the door for them, Alex casually slipping his hand into Aaron's. Aaron blushed at this, looking down at Alex's hand intertwined in his. Alex had a big goofy smile on his face, giggling as Aaron glared at him. The three boys entered the house, the three examining the living room. 

"Wow! I feel like a grown-up, inviting friends over to our house!" Alex whispered to Aaron as Aaron scoffed.

"Its MY house, silly!" Aaron said as he playfully punched Alex in the arm. Alex laughed and rubbed his right arm. 

"Jiminy Crickets! Thats a lot of food!" John said as Lafayette said something in french, Hercules grabbing a plate for him. 

"Your Mom made all of this food?" Hercules asked.

"Yeah, Its like she knew other people were coming over..." Aaron said, and then gave a nervous laugh. 

"Help yourself to anything you want!" Aaron offered. John smiled, his freckles very visible in the light. The now five boys, grabbed and ate nearly all of the food, Hercules ate so much that he impressed the other boys!

"How do you eat so much food!?" Alex asked, a bit amazed. Hercules gave a shrug as Aaron was watching Lafayette intently balance four forks on his nose, standing on the chair with one foot, arms outstretched. 

"Wow! Haha, Laff you should be in the circus!" John chuckled as Alex tried to balance a fork on his nose, the fork falling over and clanging to the floor. 

"Ah! Be careful, guys!" Aaron said as worry and fear crossed his face. 

"Its just a fork, Aaron! Calm down," Hercules said as he easily picked it up off the floor. Aaron sighed.

"Alright, Im gonna go get dressed. Alex?" Aaron asked, Alex looking up from his food. 

"Yeah, Im coming." Alex said as he leaped down from his chair, going past the living room and following Aaron upstairs to his bedroom once again. Aaron's Mother always left a pair of clothes for him draped across a chair, On the chair was a pair of blue suspender shorts, a short sleeve button up white polo, and a brown paper boy hat. His mother usually made him wear overalls, since they were cheap and easy to clean, Not that Aaron was ever dirty. But today, He was wearing suspenders. 

Alex picked up the suspender shorts and smirked. Aaron narrowed his eyes.

"Your Mom picks your clothes out for you?" Alex asked.

"Shutup." Aaron said as he grabbed them and began to undress. 

"I think my Mom washed your clothes, Im surprised she had pajamas for you!" Aaron said as he pulled on the shorts

"Yeah, She told me that she got them for you, But they were too big for you." Alex said as he noticed his clothes on Aaron's bed, all clean and folded all nice. 

"Alright, Thats enough of making fun of me." Aaron huffed as he was pulling on a pair of white socks, he was going to wear his brown shoes today, his sneakers were no good now, well, since he only had one. 

"I wasn't making fun! I would never make fun of you, Aaron." Alex said as he pulled on his red striped shirt, looking for his belt to hold up his jeans. He found it on the floor next to his now clean sneakers.

"Did your Mom clean my sneakers!?" Alex asked amazed as he stares at them, they looked spotless!

"Probably, If you haven't noticed, my Mom is a bit of a clean freak." Aaron said as he adjusted his hat onto his head. 

"Yeah I noticed, I wish my Mom was like that..." Alex said as he was tying his shoes on. 

"Why?" Aaron asked as he sat on his bed and looked at Alex, a bit confused.

"...My Mom she...She's not exactly...'Mother like'." He said as he put air quotations around 'Mother like'. Aaron furrowed his brow.

"What does that mean?" Aaron asked. 

"She doesn't really cook...or clean...or do the dishes...or tuck me in or say goodnight..." Alex said solemnly as he looked down at his shoes. Aaron paused to think, To try and see if he could relate to Alex. 

"I feel that way too sometimes...My Mom is always working...But I know she loves me." Aaron said.

"What about your Dad? My Dad is always drinking." Alex said. Aaron had went cold, and felt like someone had stabbed him between the ribs.

"My...My Dad?" Aaron asked weakly.

"Yeah...?" Alex said. Oh no, did he ask him his sensitive question? Aaron slowly sat down next to Alex, and paused. A silence in the air. 

"I...I never knew...My Father..." Aaron mumbled out.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Alex asked as he sat up next to him. 

"My Dad. He died. Before I could meet him..." His voice cracked a little. Aaron stood up and walked over to his bedside table, picking up a picture rested near his lamp. Alex got up and walked next to him. He never noticed that picture. It was a black and white photo, Looked pretty old. It was a simple picture of a man, in a clean suit and hat. It was Aaron's father, Alex has guessed. His father looked very strong, and had similar facial structure to Aaron. He was handsome and young in the photo, and Alex's stomach seemed to sink at how upset Aaron looked. 

"Im sorry, Aaron." Alex said softly as now an eerie painful silence was in the room, solemn and sad. Alex could see little tears around Aaron's eyes, But Aaron blinked them away.

"Its fine." Aaron said, his voice pained.

"What was his name?" Alex asked.

"Aaron. I was named after him." Aaron responded. Alex looked at Aaron and smiled, he placed an arm around him, hugging him towards him.

"Of course you were." Alex said.

"Of course you were, Aaron." Alex said as he slowly inched his hand into Aaron's, a soft silence went through the two, as they stared at that picture. 

"FASTER, FASTER!" A yell could be heard downstairs as Aaron and Alex both heard the sound of John's voice, and loud noises that Aaron could not make out. Aaron and Alex exchanged glances and ran downstairs, past the living room into the kitchen. And a sight to behold it was, And was enough to give poor Aaron a heart attack. The boys were hitting forks together, tossing the plates and balancing them dangerously on their elbows, knees, and heads. They would toss them to Hercules who would somehow catch them and throw them into the sudsy bubbles that was his sink. The radio roared with music that only encouraged them, humming to the music and even making a rhythm to the music by hitting the forks and plates together and such. Aaron let out a yell of distress, Alex having a giant smirk on his face at the sight.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!?" Aaron cried out as he placed his hands to his head, holding it so he wouldn't loose it!

"Were cleaning up!" John laughed as he dodged a plate Lafayette threw to him, Hercules catching it from behind him easily.

"YOUR GONNA BREAK SOMETHING! STOP IT!" Aaron yelled as Alex grabbed his arm.

"Aaron its okay, Calm down! They won't break anything!" Alex said to him. 

"B-But...But...!" Aaron stumbled over his words as his eyes never left the kitchen.

"Come on honey, lets go watch some cartoons!" Alex said as he led Aaron away from the scene, Aaron still looking back as he then glared at Alex. 

"WHA-!? H-H...HONEY!?" Aaron said as he blushed violently, Alex laughed and rubbed his head. 

"What? I think its cute!" Alex laughed. 

"CUTE!?" Aaron exclaimed, heat of anger and embarrassment rushing to his cheeks.

"Yeah, Your really cute, Aaron!" Alex chuckled as he rubbed his head again, This time, leaning in and kissing his cheek. Aaron paused a moment, and his entire face was now a blood red. 

"GET BACK HERE!" Aaron screamed as he chased Alex into the kitchen, Alex roaring with laughter as the two boys chased after each other in the kitchen, plates and forks being thrown over their heads on that lovely summer morning, The laughter of children filling the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea of the boys tossing the plates around by LOTR to be exact, I will mention it more into the next chapter, But i wanted to focus more on Alex and Aaron. Also, I won't exactly be able to write more on Thursday I am going on a plane to go see my relatives for a week, (Around 4th of July.) I'll try to write, But I may not be able too.


	7. Looney Toons and Training Wheels.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron learns something new, And Alex falls even deeper in love with him.

After the boys had cleaned up all the dishes, They all sat down in front of the TV, cartoons buzzing in black and white, the sound of the birds chirping as well. The sunlight poured through the window and cast a bright glow in the house, the sound of giggles had erupted in the house due to a certain episode of the Looney Toons. Bugs Bunny had tricked Daffy Duck to fall into a hole, which left the boys into hysterics. Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck were so funny! 

"Hey guys, Have you heard about color TV?" John asked, The boys gave John a funny look. 

"TV? In color?" Aaron asked, mouth agape. That was a total bluff, TV in COLOR? That was crazy talk! 

"Yeah, Yeah! Like, Everything looks like a painting or something!" John was peering at a jack that Lafayette was playing with. Lafayette was picking up a jack and throwing the ball up, picking up more jacks. Aaron had picked out some toys from his room for his guests to play with while commercials would go on. 

"Really? Have you ever seen one?" Hercules asked as he was playing with a slinky. Alex watched the movement of the slinky and smirked and stopped it, picking it up and playing with it himself. He made it move back in forth in his hands. 

"I wish! That would be the ginchiest!" John said as Aaron was changing the channel.

"Im bored now." Alex said as Aaron looked over to Alex. 

"You guys wanna go cruising?" Hercules asked. The boys paused and looked to each other for an answer. They shrugged. Why not?

"Sure." Aaron said, Aaron shut the TV off and then the boys had leaped up. They all rushed outside in one big group, playfully pushing each other and seeing who could run the fastest to get to their bikes. Hercules had a green bike, the biggest of them. John had a blue bike covered with stickers, while Lafayette had some kind of fancy bike. It was a sleek black color. According to Aaron's mother, she called the Jefferson's and chewed Thomas out, she even made him bring Alex and Aaron's bike back! They where resting in the driveway. But sadly, Thomas had broken off Aaron's training wheels and had ripped off the tassels of Alex's bike. 

"M-My training wheels!" Aaron cried out, he held his head and Alex was glaring heavily. 

"That JERK!" Alex growled as he kicked the ground, he turned and huffed at the earth beneath him. The other boys paused and had walked over. 

"What happened?" Hercules asked as Lafayette peered sadly at the nearly to tears Aaron. He rubbed his back in a comforting way as Aaron gripped his paperboy hat.

"That stupid jerk Thomas Jefferson broke Aaron's training wheels off!" Alex growled.

"Why does he always have to be such a jerk?" Hercules huffed as he crossed his arms in anger. John's cheeks were a bright red and all puffed out in anger. They were all upset. Aaron was sniffling and wiping tears from his cheeks. 

"Oh Aaron don't cry!" Alex said and hugged the smaller crying boy. 

"W-What am I g-gonna do? My training wheels are GONE!" Aaron said and John and Hercules patted his head with pity. Lafayette also hugged him and said something in french. 

"We'll think of something..." Hercules said. And quickly, Alex had a little lightbulb above his head. 

"Aaron, Hop on your bike!" Alex said. Aaron looked up with a sniff.

"Huh?" He asked. 

"Get on your bike! We're gonna teach ya how to ride like a big kid!" Alex said. Hercules nodded and had picked up Aaron, and placed him on his bike. Aaron couldn't disagree at first, his mind was still trying to process on what was happening. Hercules had already placed him on the bike. The four then had pulled out Aaron's bike, Aaron still on it as they pulled him out. Aaron teetered on the bike, the four all had backed up as Aaron tried to balance himself on two wheels. 

"Alright! Just slowly pedal and don't think about it too much!" Alex chuckled as Aaron was now sweating bullets. What if he fell down and hurt himself!? He secretly panicked on the inside, yet tried to seem calm on the outside. 

"You can do it Aaron! We believe in you!" John said as him and Hercules flanked his sides, in case he fell they would catch him, Lafayette in the back. Alex was in the front motioning his hands for Aaron to pedal forward. 

"G-Guys...I don't know about this...!" Aaron said as he felt his heart beat out of his chest. 

"Come on, honey! You can do it!" Alex said as Aaron narrowed his eyes, blush flooding to his cheeks. He gave Alex a glare. 

"Dont. Call. Me. HONEY!" he screamed the last part as Alex kept backing up, Aaron was pedaling forward, mad. Alex was smirking and the boys stared in awe, they had backed up and let Aaron pedal along towards Alex. 

"Call you what, honey?" Alex said and Aaron growled like a dog, Alex was walking backwards quickly and Aaron was riding a bike with no training wheels without even noticing!

"ALEX, STOP TEASING ME!" Aaron said with a huff and had stopped, he blinked down at his feet that were pedaling, and his friends that were behind him, smiling and waving at him. 

"H-Huh...?" Aaron said as He placed his feet down, stopping the bike. 

"Aaron you were doing it!" Alex said as he had ran up to him, the other boys crowding Aaron. 

"You were riding your bike with NO training wheels! You were riding your bike like a big kid!" John giggled and leaped up and down, Lafayette was hopping up and down excitedly, he was yelling things in french and seemed very happy for Aaron. 

"I...I was...?" Aaron asked, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, Im surprised you didn't even fall! I fell down a lot when I first took my training wheels off!" Hercules said as he scratched his head. Aaron looked up, eyes wide. 

"Did I...Actually...ride...with no training wheels...?" Aaron asked. He seemed to be in shock.

"YES!" The boys said in unison. Aaron had paused, and a smile came to his face.

"I rode a bike! I RODE A BIKE ALL BY MYSELF!" Aaron yelled, now ecstatic, he had leaped off the bike and high-fived The four, The boys all laughed with victory. Alex had pulled him into a hug. Aaron was met with a tight hug, it recalled him like one his Mother would give him when he went to school. 

"A-Alex...?" Aaron asked softly.

"I knew you could do it...I just knew it!" Alex said as he placed both hands on Aaron's shoulders and smiled. The three praised Aaron, Alex was staring at Aaron in a certain light, a great amount of affection could be seen in his brown eyes.

"Hey guys, Lets head over to the Schuyler's house!" Hercules said and John and Lafayette agreed.

"The Schuyler's? Don't they run a soda fountain in town?" Aaron asked. 

"Yeah! They're really nice, don't worry!" John replied.

"Yeah, Iv'e met them before." Aaron said. 

"So has Alex, right Alex?" Aaron asked as he gestured to Alex. Alex still was gazing at Aaron with soft gooey eyes. 

"Alex?" Aaron asked as Alex shook his head.

"Huh? Oh yeah I've met them before! Yeah back at the soda fountain!" Alex said. 

"Well come on, Im sure the sisters won't mind!" John said. Lafayette had already leaped on his bike and was pedaling away quickly. 

"Ah-! Laff! Hey, Wait up man!" Hercules laughed as Lafayette was going pretty fast! He shouted something in french.

"What did he say?" Aaron asked.

"He said, that he'll race us to their house!" Alex said as the boys all looked at each other for a moment, and off they went as they ran to their bikes, leaping on quickly and pedaling fast. Aaron was slow at first, but then caught up.

"Haha! Im gonna get there first!" John said as Alex was neck in neck with Hercules, Aaron passed John as he gasped. 

"Woah, look it! You got it Aaron!" John laughed as Aaron gave a nervous smile back. Alex and Hercules noticed Aaron, Alex pedaling up next to him in a happy way. The boys all pedaled down the road on their bikes, like it was the best thing in the entire world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually watching Looney Toons when I was writing this lol.


	8. Theodosia and Firecrackers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MENTIONS OF ANIMAL ABUSE
> 
> MESSAGE TO ALL READERS: IF I TRIGGER YOU, ANGER YOU, OR UPSET YOU IN THIS CHAPTER PLEASE STOP READING IMMEDIATELY AND DO NOT EVER HARM/ABUSE AN ANIMAL IN ANYWAY. 
> 
> Aaron looses Theodosia and The boys head to the Schuyler's house.
> 
> 50's Slang Notes:
> 
> A blast: A really good time or fun
> 
> A tickle: Something funny or a good laugh.

"Whats wrong, Aaron?" Alex asked. Aaron was the only boy not on his bike, they had pedaled around a little bit about to head to the Schuyler's house, When Aaron had stopped. Aaron was looking around in his front yard for something. He peeked inside the bushes and flowers and the porch even. 

"Theodosia...Shes not here." He said, worriment nicked in his voice as he turned to Alex. 

"Who's Theodosia?" John asked as Hercules and Lafayette exchanged confused glances and a shrug.

"Shes my pet cat, Shes a really pretty tortoiseshell kitty with amber eyes. Shes kinda an outside cat, My mom doesn't like animals inside. She usually is here in the front yard...But...Shes not here today." Aaron said. Alex could see the worry in his brown eyes. 

"Don't worry about it, Im sure she'll turn up soon!" Alex said quickly as he patted Aaron on the back and led him away to his bike, where the three other boys were waiting. 

"I hope so..." Aaron said, which was more a muttering to himself as he lifted his legs over his bike. Aaron wiped sweat off of his forehead, It was only 9:00 AM or so and already burning up hot! 

"RACE TO THE SCHUYLER'S HOUSE! ONE, TWO, THREE, GO!" Alex had yelled out suddenly as Aaron whipped his head around confused as he saw the other boys already ahead of him. Thats totally not fair!

"HEY GUYS, WAIT UP!" Aaron called after the group as he began to pedal, trying to go just as fast as the other boys. Eventually Aaron had caught up to the group as the five boys were all riding along, calm  
And happy despite the terrible summer heat. Alex was ahead of the group, Hercules trying to catch up with him. John was going slow, making zig-zags and such with his bike, Lafayette humming and pedaling along all slow-like. They cruised for a few minutes or so, soon the five boys had stopped in front of the biggest house that Aaron has ever seen in his entire life! A large black gate was at the entrance. The boys all rushed off their bikes and ran to the gate, peering through and putting their tiny fingers and hands through the openings. 

"How do we open it?" John asked as the boys all looked at each other.

"I don't know." Alex said with a shrug. 

"Are you sure this is their house...?" Aaron asked Hercules. The larger boy nodded. Aaron was still a bit boggled by the entrance, It was beautiful! Soon, The boys all saw a tall middle-aged man in a fancy suit walk up, he looked at them through the gate. 

"Are you friends of the Schuyler Sisters?" The man asked.

"Yeah, Whats it too you?" Alex asked, a look that could be taken as annoyance in his little face. 

"Alex...!" Aaron whispered, eyes wide. Aaron can't imagine ever talking to a grown-up like that! The man was glaring at the boys now, particularly Alex. 

"Young man, I am simply a butler. All I ask is who you are, and why you have come here." The man said. The boys exchanged confused glances. 

"Whats a butler?" John asked him, The man sighed, and pulled out a ring of keys from his pockets, muttering to himself. 

"Just, Come inside. The sisters are in the backyard." He said as he opened the gate. The boys all ran in, knocking over the man almost. 

"WOWZA!" Alex said as the boys were staring at the open lawn. The gate opened up to the front lawn of the house, flowers lined the walkway toward the house, which had a strange victorian style to it. The house was possibly two stories or so, lots of windows along it. 

"Jiminy Crickets! This is the biggest house I have ever seen...!" John said as the boys were all staring at everything like it was the most amazing thing in the world!

"Do you think this is the biggest house in the world?" Aaron asked John, the two small boys staring at each other with excitement. 

"I think so!" Hercules chimed in as Alex and Lafayette were looking at a ladybug at the ground. Alex had let the small bug crawl onto his index finger, Lafayette blowing air on the ladybug. The insect flew off as Lafayette did this, the boys watching the insect fly off. 

"Nahh...This isn't the biggest house." Alex said as he sat up, hands on his waist. 

"Really? How do you know?" Hercules asked. Alex gave a big grin.

"Because Iv'e been to Washington D.C. And the biggest house I have ever seen is the White House!" Alex said matter-of-factly. The boys had gasped in awe at Alex. Alex was always surprising the boys with his stories. 

"YOUV'E BEEN TO THE WHITE HOUSE!?" John asked, eyes wide as Lafayette looked up, asking something in french, eyes wide at Alex. 

"Uh-Huh! It was real peachy-keen!" Alex said as he now he was off, talking non-stop as Alex walked along a second path that lead to a second gate. It seemed to be to the backyard, which was even twice as bigger than the front yard. Suddenly, a loud voice and screaming could be heard. Alex had actually stopped talking so he could look over the gate, the other boys doing the same as a scene was unfolded in front of them. 

"Give HER BACKKK! NOOOOO!" Angelica screamed, in a pair of her overall shorts, pink and a plain shirt underneath. She was being held back by none other than Thomas Jefferson, who had a bandage on his cheek and a bruise above his eye. He was cackling maliciously as James Madison was holding back little Peggy and Eliza, Eliza wearing a blue dress, And Peggy in a plaid skirt jumper and a white shirt. The girls were nearly to tears as two other older boys were also there. One of them was holding a fluffy tortoiseshell cat with yellow eyes, which was hissing and clawing at a tall boy who had a fairly dark skin tone, but it was lighter than Angelica's. He had curly black hair like his other two sisters. He was wearing a pair of shorts and t-shirt with a belt. It was none other than Phillip Schuyler, The three sisters older sixteen year old brother. 

"Theodosia...!" Aaron gasped as he stared. He gripped his hands to the gate as Alex shushed him to watch.

"Awww what? You want your pussy-cat back? Don't worry were just gonna have some fun with her for a while, right George?" Phillip asked as a tall boy, possibly around the age of seventeen, had a box of matches in his hands. The boy looked almost sickly, pale skin and white blonde hair, blue eyes and a crazed look in his eyes. He was wearing a pair of shorts, a white clean polo and suspenders. His clothes were fancy, but not as fancy as Lafayette's. 

"Hehe, Yeah!" George said with a terrible grin. Aaron's eyes widened at the matches as his mind jumped to horrors of what these boys were about to do to poor Theodosia!

"Dude this is gonna be a blast! What are we gonna do with it?" Thomas cackled as he and James had thrown Angelica, Eliza, And Peggy to the side, rushing up to the the two other boys. The four boys were pulling out firecrackers, matches, and lighters and such. Aaron was sweating now, tears in his eyes as fear collided into his thoughts. Hercules growled as Lafayette made a little gasp, John flinching away. 

"I don't know...But we'll do something cool!" Phillip snickered as Theodosia was

"GIVE HER BACK YOU HEARTLESS JERKS!" Angelica yelled as Peggy was crying, Eliza comforting her little sister as Angelica had charged at the boys. George and James held Theodosia out of her arms reach while her older brother grabbed his little sisters arm, pushing her back. 

"STOP IT! GIVE HER BACK SHE BELONGS TO SOMEONE! SHE HAS A COLLAR GIVE HER BACK!" George had taken off the pink collar.

"Who cares!? Its just a stupid cat, Its not like were gonna KILL it or anything!" George said. And the ruthless boys all agreed. Tears fell as Aaron wanted to scream at them to not hurt Theodosia. 

"Look Angelica, If you shut your mouth about this, I'll give you my desserts for 4 months, how about that? Or do you want me to tell Dad that your mouth needs to be washed out with soap from a bad word you said?" Phillip threatened. Angelica was red in the face, angry.

"I don't WANT your STUPID desserts you blockhead! GIVE HER BACCCCKKKK!" Angelica had screeched the last part.

"You never know when to shut the fuck up do you...Thomas?" Phillip asked as Thomas cracked his knuckles, a devilish evil smirk on his face. Hercules widened his eyes. He tightened his fists. 

"Don't mind if I do..." Thomas growled. But Angelica stood her ground. She glared up at Thomas, anger in her eyes. She attempted to kick him but Thomas had smacked her across the face. Hard. Angelica fell back, hand on her now red cheek. Eliza and Peggy cried out as Eliza ran to her older sister, worried. She looked up at Thomas like he was the boogey man, or some kind of worse monster. The boys all gasped, Alex widened his eyes as he gritted his teeth. His face was red by now and Aaron could swear that steam blew out of his ears. Even the older boys were surprised by Thomas's sudden brutality to the little girl. 

"Oh shit..." James mumbled out loud. Alex had nearly hit his head against the gate out of his anger. He wanted to actually kill Thomas. How dare he hit a little girl, especially Angelica! 

"What the hell are you dorks staring at?" Thomas growled out. Theodosia had gone quiet, the cat only meowing.

"N-Nothing..." Phillip said softly as James and And George exchanged glances of worriment. 

"Come on, Lets wrap firecrackers around it!" George said, a crazed smile on his face as the boys all nodded with a smirk, they laughed as George began to wrap a long fold of firecrackers around Theodosia, who was very confused. 

"Are you SURE this won't kill it, George?" James asked, worriment in his tone.

"Nahh, It will just scare it! Trust me, I do this all the time its a real tickle!" George smirked. Phillip lit a match, the boys were all giggling as Eliza was helping Angelica get up, tears down Angelica's face.

Aaron had broken into sobs and wailed out. He opened the gate and ran in. 

"AARON!" The boys screamed as they ran out to stop there friend before he was beaten to a pulp over his cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I bet your wondering: Where the hell did you get the idea that the boys want to put firecrackers on a cat? Thomas, Phillip, James and ESPECIALLY George are 'bad kids' they don't care about anything and will hurt anyone and or anything simply to entertain. (George is the craziest of them, Thomas is the more brutal one Phillip is more of the leader while James is the more kind one of the group.) Also please never ever put any kind of explosives on an animal.


	9. A Slingshot and Mr.Washington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MENTIONS OF CHILD ABUSE
> 
> MESSAGE TO ALL READERS: IF I TRIGGER YOU, ANGER YOU, OR UPSET YOU IN THIS CHAPTER PLEASE STOP READING IMMEDIATELY. 
> 
> The boys catch Theodosia and  
> Washington is introduced.

"STOP, STOP, STOP! STOP IT, PUT THEODOSIA DOWN SHES MY CAT! PLEASE DON'T HURT HER!" Aaron had wailed out. The older boys whipped around at Aaron. Thomas gave Aaron a ferocious glare. The younger boys ran in, John and Lafayette had ran to the girls, helping them up as Alex and Hercules ran to Aaron. 

"You have a lot of guts too show your ugly mug around here you little SHIT!" Thomas said as he had lunged for Aaron, James had grabbed Thomas's arm before he could hurt Aaron, Hercules grabbing Aaron easily. 

"THOMAS! That would be enough!" James said. Thomas looked at his friend, anger in his eyes as the bruises and bandages on his face seemed even brighter in contrast. Thomas sneered at James, James giving him a soft look. 

"You don't need to get into anymore trouble than you already have gotten yourself into..." James said, hinting to something personal in Thomas's life. Thomas paused, continuing to glare at Aaron. 

"Give Theodosia back!" Alex commanded. Phillip held the cat up high so that Alex couldn't grab her. 

"Come on little man, were just gonna have some fun with her, no biggie!" Phillip said in a mocking tone as James had removed Thomas from the scene, the two had backed up near George, Thomas glaring at the ground.

"She's AARON'S cat! You can't just take someone else's pets, or property! Its wrong!" Alex protested. 

"Yeah but...Who's gonna care? Who's gonna take the cat away from us...? Oh wait..." George said in a menacing tone.

"No one is, because guess what? Were bigger than you...And your'e just a stupid little boy. So shut up and sit down, and watch and learn." George said, his eyes dark and a crooked smile on his face. George was very tall, and loomed over Alex. Alex felt very intimidated by George, but tried to stand his ground the best he could. 

"Give Theodosia back...or ELSE..." Alex said as Hercules stood by Alex's side, Aaron was whimpering as Eliza and Peggy were comforting him the best they could. 

"Or else WHAT? What are ya gonna do? FIGHT US!?" George snorted, Phillip cackling. 

"No, THIS!" Angelica said suddenly as she had was pulling back the band of a slingshot, a rock in the slot as she let go.The slingshot flew back and a rock flew, hitting Phillips hand, and scaring the death out of Theodosia. Theodosia hissed and yowled, her back arching as she bit Phillips hand, Phillip releasing her with a gasp of pain.

"GRAB IT!" George yelled as Thomas lunged for the cat, Theodosia much too quick as she had slipped from his grasp, running between James's legs and slinking out of the gate, running away from the backyard. She was headed for the street.

"THEODOSIA!" Aaron cried out, he bolted, hopping over the gate after his cat, into the street. 

"AARON!" Alex screamed as he ran after Aaron into the street. Phillip flung open the gate, the group of teens and kids following Alex and Aaron out to the entrance to the street. A car was driving by, fast, Alex was grabbed by John and Eliza before he could run out in front of the car. Aaron had grabbed Theodosia in the middle of the street, hugging her and digging his little face into her fur. 

"Im so sorry, Theo...!" He sniffled as suddenly Aaron heard a scream. 

"AARON WATCH OUT!" A yell called out as Aaron turned, his eyed wide as his met that of the hood of a red car, the car had screeched to a halt. Aaron had felt the world had stopped. He just stared death in the face. The kids all gasped in shock, and fear. Aaron was trembling, the shivers crawled up his legs and into his torso. Theodosia mewed lazily, happy she was back with her owner. A tall bulky man in a suit had stepped out of the car, he looked terrified, and angry. It was George Washington, one of the most sour men in Princeton! A few neighbors had peeked open their doors to see what was wrong with the neighborhood kids and why they were all standing around on the curb. Mr.Washington was huge, and had rushed to Aaron in fear. 

"Are you alright young man did I hurt you in anyway!?" He asked quickly as he put his large hands on Aaron's shoulder. Aaron was in shock. He almost got hit by a car over a cat. 

"Son! Son, are you listening to me!?" Aaron's attention was brought back as he gave Mr.Washington a confused look. The older kids whistled awkwardly and slowly walked back, eventually bolting out to escape through the front gate. 

"I-Uh...I-Um...Um...I was...just just..." Aaron's words came out, jumbled and confused just as much as his brain. The seven children jumped to Aaron's rescue.

"Im sorry sir, He was just trying to catch his cat sir!" Alex said as the boys and the sisters nodded in agreement. 

"You see mister, His kitty ran out into the street and he was just so worried he had to go get her!" Eliza said softly. 

"Yeah! He didn't mean any harm!" John said as Hercules nodded. 

"That still is not enough, none of you should be playing in the street! Or chase after your cat! Son you could have gotten very hurt or WORSE!" Mr.Washington scolded Aaron. The group flinched. 

"S-Sorry sir..." Aaron mumbled. Theodosia was looking around. 

"You all are in very big trouble...Just wait until all your parents hear about this!" He said, the children all let out a groan, looking down at their feet. Aaron could have sworn that the sun had gotten hotter on that morning summer day, burning him with anger and shame. At least Theodosia was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I won't be able to write a whole lot Im going to be helping out at a animal shelter with kittens :) but I'll have to write like im running out of time I guess haha :D


	10. A Fight and a Typewriter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MENTIONS OF PARENTS FIGHTING AND A BROKEN HOME.
> 
>  MESSAGE TO ALL READERS: IF I TRIGGER YOU, ANGER YOU, OR UPSET YOU PLEASE STOP READING IMMEDIATELY. 
> 
> Aaron goes over to Alex's house.

The sun was a glowing orange color, the kind that left black shadows of leaves to reflect in a golden hue. A shadow was cast upon Aaron as he petted Theodosia inside the parlor room, looking out a large window near the TV. Mr.Washington, had somehow called all of their parents, and gotten them all in trouble. It didn't surprise Aaron. Everyone seemed to know everyone else in Princeton. Or, at least gossip about them. The purrs of Theodosia comforted Aaron greatly. He was wearing his overall shorts, It was Saturday, which was laundry day. He always wore overalls on Saturday. The house was quiet, except for Aaron's mother who was reading in the living room, and the purring of Theodosia. His mother never really let Aaron play in the living room, she said thats where the grown-ups would go to read. And, all the expensive decorations also rested in the living room. Its been at least four weeks since he has seen Alex and the gang, and he felt more lonely in his life than he has ever felt. And Aaron knew a thing or two about loneliness, despite his young age. His mother walked in, leaning against the doorframe.

"Are you still moping around the parlor?" She asked. Aaron only grunted in response.

"You remind me of your father when he would get mad...He would sit around the living room and gaze out at the window..." She said as she had taken a seat near her son. Theodosia got up and stretched, Her fluffy tail tickling Aaron's nose. Aaron gave a soft sigh. His mother was always comparing him to his father. 

"He was always so quiet, patient. Stern." Mrs.Burr said, Aaron pulled his knees to his chest. His mother gave him a smile, and began to rub his back. 

"Wasn't Dad in the big war?" Aaron asked softly. His mother paused.

"Yes." She replied.

"Did the war kill him?" Aaron asked.

"Sweetie, The war killed us all." She said as she pulled her son into a cuddle, hugging him in a motherly manner, a somber tone seemed to tint it. Aaron hugged back, tightly. There was a short silence, all except the purring and meowing of Theodosia. Theodosia nudged Aaron's hand. Aaron placed a hand on Theodosia's head and began to pet her. Aaron smiled. 

"Theo! You crazy kitty!" Aaron said as he picked her up, the cat purring loudly. His mother chuckled at the cat. 

"Now, How about you go outside and play for a while, I think Iv'e punished you enough," She said Aaron smiled brightly. 

"Thanks Mom." He said. He ran towards the door, leaving Theodosia to bask in the sunlight. 

"Just be back by back dinner time okay!" She called.

"Dinner time?" Aaron asked, surprised. His mother NEVER made dinner!

"Mmhm, come back around 6:30." She said.

"Yes Ma'm!" Aaron said as he ran out the door, he looked to the house right over his picket fence. Alexander Hamilton, Boy did he miss him! Aaron walked down off of his lawn over to Alex's house. Aaron actually, has never really been to Alex's house...He kinda wished he didn't. Alex's house was similar to Aaron's, But was much dirtier, and not exactly something his mother would approve of. The grass needed cutting, the flowers watered, and the house re-painted. Aaron could hear loud yelling inside, a male voice and a female voice seemed to be arguing about something. 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING WHORE! I KNOW YOUV'E BEEN CHEATING ON ME!" The man's voice sounded a bit off, like he was slurring his words. A woman was crying also.

"YOUR DRUNK, JAMES! YOUR FUCKING DRUNK AGAIN! YOU ALWAYS FUCKING ARE! YOU NEVER ARE THERE FOR ALEX AND HE NEEDS A FATHER, WHILE YOUR OFF DRINKING YOUR SORROWS AWAY!" The woman screamed. Aaron slowly knocked on the door, his fist trembling. 

"DON'T BRING MY SON INTO THIS, YOU DISGUSTING SLUT! I KNOW YOUV'E BEEN CHEATING ON ME!" The man screamed. The sound of glass breaking could be heard. Suddenly, the door opened. And, appeared Alex. Alex, looked awful. He had a dirty white t-shirt on, with stains on it that Aaron could not make out. He wore a single pair of red underpants, no jeans or shorts. His hair was slicked with grease, his eyes dull and red-rimmed, tired looking. A stain of tears were down his cheeks. He also had a stack of white paper underneath his arms. An awful scent also wafted off him, he hasn't bathed in a long while, or slept for that matter. Aaron also got a quick peek inside his house, and flinched. The house had things toppled over, the floor very dirty. There was holes in the walls, toys also scattered about. Aaron had no words. A loud bang was heard, something was thrown. 

"HES OUR SON, NOT YOURS! IM HIS PARENT JUST AS MUCH AS YOU ARE, JAMES!" The screaming was very loud. Alex's eyes lit up at Aaron. He dropped the papers under his arms.

"HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE THE SON OF A FUCKING WHORE!" The man screamed back. Aaron was very startled, terrified almost.

"A-Ale-" Aaron was cut off when Alex hugged him, tightly. Alex was gripping to him. Aaron was hit with Alex's scent. Alex had nearly knocked him over. Alex hugged him for a while, and then grabbed Aaron's hand. Alex dragged him into the house, Aaron looking around as he saw even more broken glass and items on the ground. Alex led him into a hallway, up to what seemed to be stairs to an attic. Alex lead him up the stairs, they were inside the attic now. The screaming had become muffled, almost inaudible to hear. Aaron looked around in the attic. It was fairly small, it had two small windows and a rug on the floor. A desk and a typewriter sat near one of the windows, near one of the corners was a small pallet on the floor made up of blankets and pillows. Had Alex been living up here? Alex walked over to the typewriter, where papers were stacked and scattered everywhere. Alex had plopped down on the seat in front of the desk, starting to type very fast on the typewriter. Aaron looked at Alex who seemed to be writing like he was running out of time! Aaron had picked up one the papers, on it was words to what seemed to be a story...Aaron paused and looked back at the bedraggled Alex.

"Alex...Are you...okay...?" Aaron asked cautiously as Alex turned his dead eyes up to him. He simply just grabbed him and hugged him again. Tears had welled in his eyes, and they had fell down his cheeks.

"Im never okay." Alex mumbled out, his voice cracking, as muffled screaming could be heard below their feet, the sound of Alex's world crashing together along with more glass seemed to shatter the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little teary eyed when writing this...next chapter won't be as sad I promise.


	11. The Ice Cream Truck and a Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MENTIONS OF CHILD ABUSE
> 
> MESSAGE TO ALL READERS: IF I TRIGGER YOU, ANGER YOU, OR UPSET YOU, PLEASE STOP READING IMMEDIATELY. 
> 
>  
> 
> Aaron, Laff, and John get ice cream and see James and head to Alex's house.

"Are you sure?" Angelica asked, Eliza and Peggy looking to Aaron. Aaron nodded. It has been two weeks since Aaron has been to Alex's house. He never knew Alex came from...such a household. It upset him greatly, he needed to talk to someone about it. He tried to find the other boys, but they were either still grounded or in town helping their parents with the Summer Festival. So he went to the Schuyler Sisters. The Summer Festival, Was a tradition in Princeton, The carnival would come to town and the people of Princeton threw parties to celebrate summer. It was one of the only eventful times in Princeton, other than Fourth of July, and folks from all over came just to celebrate! It always got pretty hectic. 

"So is your family doing anything for the Summer Festival?" Eliza asked Aaron, Peggy was sucking her thumb, Angelica trying to get her to stop. 

"Um...My Mom always throws a party or something...But its no fun, just a bunch of boring grown-ups doing grown-up stuff." Aaron said as he was leaning against his bike. The four were resting on a curb. 

"...I hope Alex is okay..." Angelica said softly.

"Have you seen him lately?" Eliza asked. Aaron shook his head somberly. 

"No, But he may be in town...I haven't really gotten the chance to go down to town, My Mom's been making me help with the decorations in the house." Aaron said. 

"I saw Herc down in town." Peggy said. The three turned to the seven year old.

"Really?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, He's helping his Dad at the Tailor Shop." Peggy said.

"How do you know that, sis?" Eliza asked as Angelica made a face at her littlest sister.

"I get around." Peggy said simply with a shrug. Angelica looked down at her watch and gasped.

"Whoa were super late for work! We gotta head to the soda fountain girls and WORK!" Angelica said as she snapped her fingers. The three girls got up quickly, Eliza looked a bit embarrassed as Angelica coughed, motioning Eliza to do something.

"Um...Hey...Aaron..." Eliza said softly, she was fiddling nervously with her hands.

"Yeah?" Aaron asked.

"If you see Alex...A-Ask him for me...If he would l-like...to go to the...carnival with me...?" Eliza blushed. Aaron paused.

"Yeah sure." Aaron said. Angelica smirked as Eliza seemed to pull a mean face at her older sister. Angelica smiled at Aaron.

"Thanks Aaron!" Angelica said. As the two girls giggled, Peggy was looking at her older sisters, confused. The three ran off towards town, and Aaron was soon all alone. Aaron sighed as the sun beat down on his brow. He sat there for a while, simply gazing out at the street. Soon he heard a familiar tune that all kids knew by heart. It was the ice cream truck!  
Aaron's heart leapt as he heard this and his ears perked up, trying to pin-point where it was coming from. He stood up, and a gush of air had dashed by him. Aaron looked to the right to see two figures around his height.

"COME ON LAFF WERE GONNA MISS IT!" John's voice cried out as Lafayette was yelling something in french. Aaron looked there way, cupping his hands over his mouth.

"GUYS! HEY WAIT UP!" Aaron yelled as he had gotten up, running towards the two boys. John and Lafayette turned and smiled at Aaron. 

"Hey, Little Burr!" John said. Aaron gave him a funny look. 

"Its a nickname!" John said quickly with a giggle. 

"THERE IT IS!" John yelled as he pointed at a white bus-like truck. Other kids were escaping from their house to hunt down the ice cream truck. Eventually it stopped and the three boys sprinted forward, the first to get there to be exact! 

"Ooh! Ooh! Give me the popsicle!" John said as he leaped up and down, Lafayette was giddy with excitement. Aaron and John had to lift Lafayette up so he could get what he wanted. John walked away with a orange cream popsicle, Lafayette a simple double pop with two wooden straws, and Aaron with a simple cone and vanilla ice cream. Ice cream was a blessing in the summer heat, but it was surely a mess. Nothing tasted better than half-melted ice cream in the summer. The three were sitting down, when James Madison had appeared. The three paused and looked up, John gave Aaron a fearful glance. 

"Uh...Hey." James said simply, he covered a cough, the three boys stood up.

"What do you want James?" John asked in a threatening tone. James waved his hand.

"Im not here to start trouble. I actually came out for ice cream...But, Since your already here...I wanted to say Im sorry." James said. Aaron's ice cream had plopped to the concrete. 

"Awww..." Aaron said as the four looked doubtfully down at the spattered vanilla ice-cream. James looked back at the three. 

"You must excuse me and my friends, were not exactly 'good' kids. And Im sorry about Theodosia." James said to Aaron.

"Its okay..." Aaron said softly, the memory of six weeks okay left a bitter taste in his mouth, despite the ice cream. 

"And...Im also really sorry about what happened at the railroad...I was just...we were just-" Aaron cut him off.

"Its fine." Aaron said quickly. James paused.

"And also...Please...Don't tell on Thomas anymore...Please." James said. Aaron looked up at him confused, John gave him a sideways look. 

"Why...?" John asked. James looked very upset, and blinked away tears.

"J-Just...! Please...! For HIS sake! You don't want to know what his Dad-" James stopped and bit his bottom lip awkwardly. Aaron and John widened their eyes, Lafayette was looking at a grasshopper on the curb. 

"We won't tell, I promise." Aaron replied.

"You promise?" James asked as he lifted an eyebrow. Aaron and John used their index fingers to cross a small part on their chests.

"We promise! Cross our hearts and hope to die!" Aaron said. James looked at the two. 

"Thank you. So much. If you ever need anything from me, please tell me." James said. And with that he walked off. The boys looked each other. 

"That was weird." John said, Aaron nodded in agreement. What did Thomas's Dad do that was so bad...? Aaron shook off the thought. 

"Hey lets go find Alex and Herc, I found this really cool river in the forest we could play by! Theres lots of turtles and frogs around there!" John said. Hm...Playing in a river might just be the thing to cheer Alex up! Aaron nodded and got up, John nudged Lafayette who leaped up. Aaron had walked back to get his bike, and walked along with the two other boys to Alex's house. Aaron had stopped to put his bike in the garage before he went to Alex's house. The three had paused as Lafayette wanted to knock the door. They waited a moment and Alex appeared, this time wearing a clean red t-shirt and some jeans and a belt. He had a towel around his shoulders, his hair still wet. A fresh clean scent wafted off of him. 

"Hey guys." Alex said with a soft smile. Lafayette had hugged Alex, Alex being a bit taken aback, a soft affectionate look to the small french-speaking child. Alex rubbed his head. 

"Where have you been, Ham-lion?" John asked. Alex and Aaron gave him a weird look. 

"Its a nickname!" John laughed. Alex chuckled a bit.

"Ive been grounded for a while...But I think I can go out now. I heard the ice cream truck out!" Alex said. 

"Aw...You kinda missed it Alex." Aaron said as Alex had puffed out his cheeks in disappointment. 

"We can get some for ya at the soda fountain if you want!" John offered. Alex gave a little smile. 

"Aw, Alright! What can I say? I can't turn down free ice cream!" He chuckled. 

"Hey were not just gonna get you free ice cream! John's gonna take us too a river!" Aaron said.

"Peachy keen! Alright, Lets go!" Alex said as he quickly shut the door before the boys could see into his house. Alex walked out ready to head to town. Aaron was surprised of how Alex was acting, He wanted to stop and talk to him about his parents but...It was best not to get involved, and what could he do? He was just a kid. So he just smiled at Alex, the two pretending they were normal healthy kids with perfect families. It was a good thing that kids were good at pretending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone needs to give Thomas a hug :(


	12. The Circus and The Tailor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys head to town, and Alex asks Eliza something. John shows them to a river.

"Wow...They take the festival serious around here, huh?" Alex asked as the town was filled with workers, putting up sashes on the buildings and making the town look nice, flowers were placed on the sidewalks and it seemed as if everyone in town was helping out! The four exchanged excited looks, especially Alex and Lafayette!

"Woah whats that!?" Alex asked as he pointed to a large brochure on on a brick wall near the General Store. The four flocked to it, all craning their necks up to look at it. 

"What does it say?" John asked, Alex and Aaron both reading it aloud to the two.

"Oh your'e here, You're here! Come one come all to Le Cirque de Curiosité, Delightful yet disturbing creativities that have not been shown to the human eye! See dazzling and amazing performers. And be ready to brace yourself for the freaks of human nature! Stop by, Stop by, to Le Cirque de Curiosité!" The two boys said as Aaron's head had spun a little due to all the words. Alex had a way easier time saying the french words than Aaron! Lafayette was hopping up and down excited with John. Aaron smiled at the two.

"Sounds like a blast! Its gonna be super fun!" John said as the four boys went off talking about the circus that was heading to town. The town always invited a circus, and and it usually ended up to be a carnival filled with games and performances and such! It was always really fun! 

"Oh yeah, Aaron I want to ask you something." Alex said in a quiet whisper. John and Lafayette had as Aaron looked to Alex, confused.

"Huh? What is it?" He asked.

"Would you like to go to the carnival with me?" Alex asked Aaron as he gave a big smile. Aaron went quiet. He just remembered what Eliza had asked him.

"Um actually...Eliza asked you if you wanted to take HER to the carnival instead..." Aaron said as he fiddled with his fingers. Alex gave him a confused look.

"Eliza?" Alex asked as he tilted his head. The two lifted their heads up too spot Hercules, Who had waved happily to the four. Alex and Aaron ran up and greeted Hercules. And the two smiled at him. 

"Hey Herc!" Alex greeted him as Hercules nodded.

"Hey Guys, I'll be ready to go and play when I finish putting up these decorations!" Hercules said as he was tending to the flowers, around the shop, and was adjusting a banner on the front of the shop. The four looked around at the little tailor shop. 

"Hey, I didn't know your Pop was a tailor!" Alex said as Hercules nodded. 

"Yep! Im his apprentice, I help him around the shop sometimes!" He said as he had balanced himself on a ladder, and finished up putting the banner. Hercules leaped down and ran inside to tell his father he was finished, he walked back outside and nodded to his group of friends.

"So what are we doing today?" He asked.

"Well, I found this really cool river in the woods! You guys are gonna love it!" John said. 

"Hey, Is anyone else doing something for the Summer Festival?" Aaron asked.

"Like a party?" Hercules asked.

"Yeah, I was thinking we could maybe throw one ourselves." Aaron said as the five had walked into the Schuyler's Soda Fountain, where it seemed fairly filled up by other kids in the neighborhood. Eliza noticed Alex right away, she leaned over the counter as the five looked up.

"H-Hi...Alex...!" She squeaked out. She had a gooey smile on her face as her face blushed at Alex. Alex smiled back at her. Angelica took notice and looked over the counter as well. 

"Hi, Dolly! Say, can you ring me up and ice cream cone?" Alex asked as Eliza went stiff, Angelica looked over to Alex.

"Sure, Alex!" Angelica said as she had turned around to tell Peggy something, who was making a root beer float. Aaron nudged Alex.

"Remember what I told you?" Aaron whispered to Alex as Alex paused and then nodded. 

"Hey Um...Eliza. I wanna ask you something," Alex said as Eliza blushed even more, she was hopping up and down excited.

"What is it!?" She asked.

"Would you like to go to the carnival with me?" Alex asked and Eliza squealed, running around the counter and hugging Alex. Alex went stiff at this. 

"Thank you Thank you Thank you! I would love too!" She said as she hugged Aaron as well and ran away giggling happily as she had ran up to Angelica and the two were hopping up and down. The five just stared at each other, very confused. Girls were so weird. Peggy had leaned over the counter and handed Alex a ice-cream cone. 

"Thanks Peggy!" He said as Peggy nodded. Alex remembered to pay and the five walked out, Alex licking his ice cream cone happily. John ran in front of the group. 

"Okay guys! Follow me to the river! Come on!" John said as the group of boys all ran off at once, following John as they had ran past grown-ups, leaping over flowerpots and following John. The four were led by John outside of town, in the woods. The woods reminded Aaron of where the railroad was, and series of bad memories flooded into his brain. They soon came to small path, it was going downhill a bit and soon they were at the river John was talking about.

"Welcome friends, to turtle paradise!" John said.


	13. The River and A Bullfrog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go to play in a river, and Aaron and Alex find a secret place just for them.

The river was beautiful, especially in the sunlight. It sparkled a soft clear color and it flowed easily down, it winded around trees and rocks and such. It was not very deep, at least up to your ankles. The river was fairly wide, big enough to be considered a river. There was also a ridge above it, which lead somewhere to the railroads. John had jumped right into the river, kicking and splashing as a frog had hopped away quickly, terrified of the small boy. Aaron smiled as Alex had taken off his shoes, rolling up his pants as he also jumped in to the river.

"Come on guys! Jump in! Its really fun!" Alex said as Aaron looked at the water, and paused. Hercules was helping taking Lafayette's shoes off. Aaron hesitated, he poked the water and stared at it. It looked fairly clean. Aaron could already hear his mothers nagging voice echoing in his head. 

"Are you sure this is safe? What if it connects to the sewer or-" Lafayette had pounced the water with his feet, laughing manically as he was twirling and such. The water had soaked Aaron as Hercules also took off his shoes, walking into the water as Aaron watched the four play in the water. 

"Come in, Aaron! Come on the water is fine!" Alex coaxed as he gestured for Aaron to get into the river as Aaron rubbed his arm and paused. 

"U-Um..." Aaron said as suddenly Alex had grabbed his hands and swung him into the river, Aaron falling onto his rump, his bottom now soaked in river water. Aaron glared up at the four and stumbled up, his eyes fell onto a strange round object. It looked to be a shell, it must be a turtle! John peered over Aaron's shoulder.

"Whoa!" John said as he leaned over and picked up the turtle by its shell. The small creature poked its head out and looked right at the five boys. 

"Oh boy! Look at this one!" John squealed as he had placed the turtle in the pocket of his overall shorts. Aaron gave him a funny look.

"I collect turtles!" John said to Aaron and Aaron nodded. What a strange thing to collect!

"Turtles? Thats silly!" Aaron giggled as John had found another turtle, this one smaller than the other and placed it on his head. The turtle was now being worn as a type of hat. Hercules had placed Lafayette on his shoulders, Lafayette looking up at a bluejay that had flown by. Aaron watched as a frog hopped past him, John catching the slimy creature. 

"Psssst!" A voice said as Aaron turned to see Alex hidden inside tall grass. 

"Do you trust me?" Alex asked as he offered his hand. Aaron gave him a weird look.

"Yessss...?" Aaron hesitated as Alex pulled him into the tall grass, the two tumbling down a small hill. Aaron let out a small screech as Alex held his stomach, giggling at Aaron's reaction. 

"Did I scare ya!?" Alex asked as Aaron pushed Alex away playfully.

"You scared me to death!" Aaron huffed as he punched Alex in the arm. Alex winced and rubbed his arm.

"Wowza..." Alex said as the two sat, mouth agape at a large meadow of wildflowers. Magnificent colors dazzled their eyes; soft pinks, lilacs, violets, blues, yellows...It was an array of color. Golden streaks of wheat also sprouted up in some spaces. Aaron has never seen anything so breathtakingly beautiful in his life. It seemed so alive, butterflies fluttered about, grasshoppers leaping from leaf to leaf. Alex had gotten up and walked through the flowers. Alex giggled, The flowers went up to his chest! He was so small compared to them!

"These flowers are monstrous!" Alex laughed as Aaron followed him along. The meadow seemed fairly big, the sunlight seemed brighter, despite the amount of forest around it. 

"Alex! Lets go tell the others!" Aaron said as he began to rush off, But Alex grabbed his arm.

"Uh...Aaron...Why don't we keep this place a secret? It can be our little place to hang out at! IT CAN BE OUR SECRET PLACE!" Alex said as he jumped at the last part, clapping his hands as Aaron smiled and giggled at Alex. 

"Alright, Alright Alex! It can be our little secret!" Aaron said with a chuckle. 

"GUYS!? WHERE DID YOU GO!?" John yelled as Lafayette's laughter could be heard from behind the tall grass. Aaron and Alex laughed and parted the grass, walking back to the river to see John, arms filled with turtles and a huge grin on his face.

"I have a little turtle, His name is Tiny Tim! I put him in the bathtub to teach him how to swim!" John sang in a sing-song voice, as he hummed the rest of the song.

"Hey Aaron, Help me look for a bullfrog!" Hercules said as his hands were jammed into the mud at the side of the river, Aaron nodded as Alex's attention had turned to climbing a tree. Lafayette wanted to climb with Alex, hopping up and down as Alex had lifted him up. 

"Ah! I see one!" Aaron cried out as two round eye-balls were shown in the mud. Aaron pounced his hands on it, the bullfrog squirming from his small hands and leaping away.

"GET IT, GET IT!" Hercules laughed as the two ran after the bullfrog. 

"Its over there!" Alex yelled from the tree as Lafayette was clapping his hands, he said something in french and Alex replied to him. Aaron tumbled over his feet and face-planted. The bullfrog hopped around John and his turtles as Hercules was on the bullfrogs trail! 

"GET IT HERC, GET IT HERC!" John cheered as Aaron slowly got up. Wiping dirt and mud from his clothes. Hercules paused as the bullfrog was eye to eye with Hercules. Hercules pounced like a cat at it, landing right into mud. The boys bursted into laughter at Hercules, who slicked mud off of his face annoyed. Aaron had caught the bullfrog in his hands. The three boys were too tears by now, the bullfrog croaking in the summer heat.


	14. Rocking Chairs And Sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are heading home and get stopped by Mean old Mr.Washington.
> 
>  
> 
> (Also stay for the end notes  
> i gotta question for u bbys)

"Hey, I know where we could have our party!" Alex said as he looked up, he was staring at two frogs that were in his hands. It was late noon by now, and the sun was telling the boys playtime was over. The horizon was black now and the sky was a deep orange. The boys were coated in dry mud, the inside of their sneakers stuffed and squishing with water and mud. 

"Where would that be?" Aaron asked as John had four turtles with him, all fairly small and hiding inside his pockets. Hercules was petting the bullfrog Aaron had caught him. Aaron brought back a jar filled with a tadpole he had found. Lafayette for some reason had a jam jar on him and let Aaron use it so he could hold his tadpole. John gave Lafayette two turtles to keep.

"At the railroad in the boxcars, We could tell ghost stories and read comics and stuff!" Alex said. Aaron gave a horrified look. He never wanted to go back to that railroad ever again!

"Hey...Yeah that sounds like a blast!" Hercules said as John nodded. 

"Haha! Yeah we should have a sleepover there! That would be so cool!" John exclaimed. 

"Totally! Yeah a Summer party at the railroad! It will be fun, Aaron!...Aaron?" Alex asked as Aaron had paused at a corner of the road. It was Mr.Washington's house. Aaron shushed the group of boys and peeked around a tree to see if Mr.Washington was on his porch. Mr.Washington was a cruel man, bitter and hating children. His mother always said that Mr.Washington was actually a kind man, he just worried about the kids of today. Yeah right. Aaron always tried to avoid his house when he took this way back home, but today the jerk was sitting on his porch of all places.

"Is that mean old Mr.Washington sitting on his porch again?" John asked as Lafayette also peeked around the corner. 

"Wasn't that the jerk that got us grounded for weeks because we were 'playing' in the streets!?" Hercules growled as Lafayette scowled at the house. 

"Ugh! I HATE him! He made me do yard work almost EVERY. DAY." Alex growled as the five boys were reminded of the terrible weeks. Aaron shivered at the man. Mr.Washington apparently knew Aaron's father in the war, and would always make comments about his father to Aaron. They always bothered him. 

"M-Maybe we should take another route..." Aaron said as Lafayette stopped Alex before he could turn around.

"Its alright guys, Just follow my lead and don't say anything! He'll ignore you!" John said as John took a deep breath, and walked out, Alex followed lead along with John, Hercules, Lafayette, And Aaron following John in a straight line. Mr.Washington glared at the five boys. He could hear the squishing of their shoes from the water, and hear the croaking of some of the frogs they had. Mr.Washington adjusted his glasses. Aaron shied away. Crap he was looking at them! Should he say something?

"...Hey, Mr.Washington!" Alex said in his sunniest voice, with his biggest smile. Alex most of the time made everyone in the neighborhood like him, But no one could get Mr.Washington to like them.

"WHAT HAVE YOU BOYS BEEN DOING!?" Mr.Washington boomed from his porch as the boys went stiff still. A turtle had squirmed out from one of John's pockets to the concrete. Whoops. Mr. Washington had his hands on his hips, glaring down at five from his porch. Mrs.Washington had walked out, in her little sun hat and dress to go tend to her garden. 

"Uhhh...Just heading home..." John said. Aaron gripped to his jam jar, the tadpole inside seemed confused. 

"With frogs and turtles?" Mr.Washington asked as he walked down his porch steps. Mrs.Washington tsked, tsked.

"Have you sweet boys been playing in the river?" Mrs.Washington giggled as Mr.Washington glared at the turtle on the concrete and had picked it up, examining it. The boys smiled and nodded to Mrs.Washington. Mrs.Washington was always very kind and sweet, she would make sweets for all the kids on the block and such. She always made foods for the festival, and loved her garden. Aaron could never understand how a such a sweet lady could marry a monster like Mr.Washington!

"They're not 'sweet boys' honey." Mr.Washington said as he glared to The five, especially Alex! Alex stuck his tongue out at Mr.Washington when he would turn around, which was making Lafayette giggle. 

"Yeah, John showed us this really cool river! It was real neat Mrs. Washington!" Hercules said as Mrs.Washington smiled at the five.  
Mr.Washington rolled his eyes.

"Well that sounds interesting, I see you brought back some little friends as well!" Mrs.Washington smiled as she tapped the jar Aaron had of the tadpole.

"Yes, Some little friends that could be a big problem." Mr.Washington growled as the boys shrunk back a bit. They didn't mean any harm.

"Oh George, They're just boys having fun!" Mrs.Washington said as she patted John's head. Mr.Washington grunted in response. Mrs.Washington just chuckled. She looked to the boys

"Would you boys be dears and taste test a few treats for me? I have a lot of new recipes." She said with a soft smile as the boys looked to each other with huge grins, nodding. 

"Come on inside, take your shoes off and leave them at the door," Mrs.Washington said to the boys. The boys did as told, excited for the sweets that Mrs.Washington always made. Mr.Washington made a sour face and sat back down on his porch in his rocking chair. As the boys rushed inside, Mr.Washington heard a croak from  
one of their tiny shoes. 

"What the...!?" Mr.Washington said as he peeked inside one of their sneakers, seeing a frog stare back at him. It hopped out from the sneaker and hopped on the porch. Mr.Washington face-palmed as he could hear the giggling of the boys inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so, On the next chapter I plan on having a water balloon fight before the carnival scene. Im not sure how to start one though. (water balloon fights kinda just happen.) But I was thinking one of three ideas
> 
> 1\. Thomas and his gang of bullies throw water balloons at Angelica and her sisters or the boys and its teens vs kids.
> 
> 2\. Schuyler sisters start the fight and its the boys vs the girls. (Thomas and friends may join in)
> 
> 3\. Aaron wakes up late and Alex comes to house saying a water balloon war has started. (no one knows who started the war, Every man for themselves) 
> 
> So which of these ideas would flow better with the story? Or does anyone have a better idea? Thank you bbys have a good day  
> <3


	15. Water War Two and Angelica Strikes Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a water war and a underdog wins.

Aaron got home at late noon, His mother nearly had a heart attack due to how dirty he was. She had stripped him down for a bath, and then dinner, TV, and sleep. This was Aaron's usual night time routine. Aaron had awoken late, somewhere probably around 10:00 AM. He usually was a early riser, But I guess he was pretty exhausted! 

"Gee...I was tired..." Aaron mumbled to himself as he rubbed his eyes. He looked to the jam-jar holding the tadpole at his bedside and tapped it. 

"Morning little fella," he said as he swung his legs over the bed. He grabbed his blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders, landing on his feet. The noise of the radio could be heard downstairs, along with scents of delicious food that would be served to his relatives and friends of his mother tomorrow. Aaron grabbed the jam-jar. Theodosia would love to meet the tadpole!

"I haven't named you yet, Have I?" Aaron asked the tadpole as he was walking down the stairs. 

"Hmmm...How about Burt? You like that name little guy?" Aaron asked as he had taken a seat at the bottom step. The meow of Theodosia could be heard, Aaron smiled at the tortoiseshell cat and stroked her fluffy fur. Despite Theodosia being two years old, she acted like that of a kitten at times. Theodosia placed her front paws on Aarons lap, and sniffed the jam-jar. 

"Theodosia, meet Burt. Burt, Meet Theodosia!" Aaron said as he placed the two in front of him. Theodosia pawed at the side of the jar, staring at the tadpole confused. She mewed and lashed her tail, circling around the jar. Aaron smiled at this. The two would be good friends. 

"Aaron, is that you?" A voice called. His mother. Aaron turned a corner of the staircase to show the living room, where his mother was sewing a dress back together, the radio roaring to entertain her. 

"Hi Mom." Aaron said as he walked in, Holding the jar containing Burt in one arm, Theodosia brushing up against his leg on the other. 

"What are you doing?" Aaron asked as he watched his mother stick the needle into the dress, she was making small stitches on what seemed to be a rip in the dress. 

"I have to fix this dress by this evening, Go be a good boy and play in the parlor while I work." She said, as she was working intently. Aaron nodded and decided to go watch cartoons. His stomach was still full from the sweets Mrs.Washington had fed him.

"Aren't you going to go play with Alex today?" His mother called from the other room. Aaron paused and thought a moment. He was a bit tuckered out from all the playing, Maybe he should just stay inside and read a book today...

"I don't know. Maybe I should just stay inside and play with Theodosia and Burt..." Aaron said. His life has been a bit hectic lately, well ever since he met Alex. Aaron walked over to the TV and turned it to the Looney Toons, sitting down criss-crossed with Burr in his lap, and Theodosia curled around him. It was nice to sit back and relax.

"Alright sweetie, Just remember people are coming over tomorrow." His mothers voice chimed as Aaron nodded. Ten minutes into the show Aaron heard a knock on the door. Aaron got up and headed towards the door, rubbing his eyes and opening the door to see Alex, in high-waisted red swimming trunks and completely soaked with water. Alex was also shivering, he must have been cold. He had a huge wild grin on his face and a red galactic water pistol. 

"AARON, AARON YOU GOTTA JOIN THE WATER WAR ITS SUPPPPEEEEERRRR FUN!" Alex laughed manically as he hopped up and down, hopping into Aaron's house and swinging Aaron around. Aaron cried out, a bit startled by Alex's sudden appearance. Aaron had fallen on his rump, dizzy. 

"Hello, Alex." Mrs.Burr called from the living room. 

"Hiya!" Alex called back.

"Aaron go put your swimming trunks on, and meet me at my house, oh yeah! Bring balloons!" Alex said as he ran out and shut the door. Aaron sat, dumbfounded and a bit shocked. Aaron sighed and simply chuckled. Alex was so silly! Aaron ran upstairs and grabbed his swimming trunks, they were blue and high waisted. Aaron also threw on a white t-shirt, he ran downstairs and his eyes looked around frantically. Aaron caught sight of a few leftover balloons and snagged them.

"Bye Mom I love you!" He shouted as he ran in and kissed her and ran to the door.

"What happened to you staying inside?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Never mind that!" Aaron said as he petted Theodosia and patted the jam-jar goodbye as he rushed outside. The sun was beaming down, very hot and nearly scalding. It was one of the hottest days of the year probably! Aaron didn't want to risk getting his feet burned on the concrete, so instead he jumped over the picket fence separating the two houses. At upon jumping over the fence, Aaron was met with freezing cold water. Aaron let out a small shriek. The water was ice cold!

"Hahaha! Get used to that, Aaron!" Alex said as he had stopped the hose, wrapping it around his chest. Aaron giggled as Alex made a gesture for him to follow. Alex guided Aaron behind his house to the backyard, where Alex had made a tub of water balloons, all multi-colored and filled to the brim.

"Alright Aaron, So your on my team! John and Hercules are paired up as allies." Alex said.

"What about Lafayette?" Aaron asked as Alex had pulled out a red wagon, placing all the water balloons inside.

"Stay AWAY from him! The man is a killer!" Alex said as he shook Aaron in a serious tone, But Aaron knew he was joking. 

"Here, Take this! Protect yourself, Your gonna need it soldier!" Alex said as he handed Aaron a galactic water pistol, this one was yellow. Aaron pulled the trigger and playfully sprayed Alex. Alex swatted the stream of water and the two giggled. Alex and Aaron then began to walk away from Alex's house, looking around like they were on a mission. Aaron wanted to pretend he was a war hero, a man on a mission! Alex and Aaron walked along the street for a while. 

"GET DOWN!" Alex yelled as he had pounced at Aaron like a cat, the two rolling behind the red wagon.

"What is it!?" Aaron asked as Alex quickly looked down into the wagon, pulling up the binoculars and peeking over the wagon. 

"Come on, Laff is this way...!" John said in a hushed voice to Hercules. The two boys wore swimming trunks, John's being shorter than Hercules's trunks. John wore bright yellow trunks, Hercules wearing a t-shirt and some green trunks. Hercules also had a grey scarf tied around his head, looking like some kind of army-man or kung-fu warrior to Aaron. Hercules was carrying a red bucket filled with water balloons. Alex's eyes lit up at that and he turned to Aaron.

"Now its time to attack soldier, listen well and you won't get killed!" He said as Aaron nodded.

"Get ready!" Alex said as he grabbed two water balloons, Aaron the same as the two bended back their arms.

"Aim...FIRE!" Alex yelled as the two began to throw water balloons at John and Hercules. John and Hercules let out a screech of shock and terror, and then a wave of adrenaline and giggles kicked in as Hercules fired back water balloons, John running up with two water pistols, these looked more advanced then Alex's pistols! Aaron was shivering from the cold water, Alex pointed his pistol to John. John pulled the trigger on his pistols and two streams of water hit the boys. Aaron cried out and scrambled to the water balloons. They were already half gone! Hercules had also joined the water pistol fight, and now Aaron and Alex were ready to accept defeat. Until John and Hercules ran out of ammo in their water guns. 

"RETREAAAAT! REEEETTRREEEAAATTT!" John yelled as Hercules and John sprinted away from the scene. Alex and Aaron got up, panting and soaked with water as they high-fived.

"THERE AIN'T NO STOPPING ALEXANDER HAMILTON AND AARON BURR!" Alex shouted as he was jumping up and down with triumph! 

"Alright, Lets head back to the base and get more ammo," Alex said as he grabbed the handle to the red wagon and began to pull it forward towards the direction of Alex's house. The two headed back and filled the wagon with the remaining balloons Alex and Aaron had. Alex had grabbed a stick and drew on the dirt, explaining their strategy. 

"So, We need to focus on cornering Lafayette, he has the most ammo and the most dangerous of them all, if we can defeat Lafayette...The war ends." Alex said. 

"Yes sir!" Aaron said as he puffed out his chest and saluted Alex, like he was a general. 

"Lets go win this!" Alex said as he whistled and the two then ran out of his backyard, eyes wide and making sure no one was around. The two sneaked about to another street, and Lafayette could be clearly seen. Lafayette was standing tall, in what seemed to be a full striped blue body suit. The style looked like it was from the 1920's. Aaron and Alex hid behind a pair of bushes.

"Whoa...He's fully armed...!" Alex said as Aaron noticed that Lafayette had two water pistols, and water balloons strapped across his waist and chest. Aaron did not have a clue how he had did so without breaking the balloon, But he was amazed at the french-boy.

"Pssssttt...!" A voice said next to him, Aaron and Alex turned to see John and Hercules hiding behind a tree. Aaron pointed a water pistol at him and Hercules put his hands up.

"We heed no trouble...We want to help! We can take down Laff together!" John said and Alex and Aaron exchanged glances.

"What do you have in mind?" Alex asked as John smirked.

"You see that mail-box over there?" John asked as he pointed to a mailbox across the street near Lafayette. 

"Me and Hercules could cause a distraction, and then you guys can come up behind him and attack there, he can't take down four guys!" John said and Alex thought it over, walking through the plan in his mind. 

"Alright lets do it, But after we take Lafayette down...Your next!" Alex said in a competitive tone. John only chuckled.

"We'll see about that..." John said as John nodded to Hercules, who pulled out a slingshot, and aimed at the mail-box. John counted down from three on his fingers and Hercules shot. The rock hit the mail-box and made a 'clang' noise. Lafayette turned his head towards it like a hound-dog, he marched towards it and examined for what had caused the noise. John and Hercules darted out in front of Lafayette. Lafayette looked up at the two, screaming out something and then taking two water balloons and throwing them at the two boys. 

"AGGHHHH! MY EYES! IM BLLLINNDD!" John cried out in a joking dramatic tone as Hercules had fallen to the earth. Aaron went stiff as soon as he saw what Lafayette could perform. 

"GET DOWN!" Alex yelled as he had performed an army roll, dodging a water balloon Lafayette had thrown as Lafayette instead aimed both of his pistols at the boys, threatening to pull the trigger. Aaron and Alex laughed nervously, putting their hands up. Lafayette smirked and spun the guns in his hands. Lafayette thought he had won the game...He was wrong. 

"FIRE!" A voice cried out as suddenly a huge water balloon came out of nowhere and burst against Lafayette's face. Lafayette was knocked over by the complete shock and force of it all. Angelica,  
Eliza, and Peggy stood triumphantly over the boys, Peggy hopping up and down. Angelica wore a full bathing suit, pink with white stripes, Eliza wore a mint green bathing suit with a little skirt, it had white polka dots on it. Peggy wore a plain yellow one with shorts. 

"What...? The Schuyler sisters were playing!?" Aaron asked as Alex shrugged. Angelica walked over to the boys, not a drop of water was on any of the girls.

"A truly great general always watches, and attacks last minute when the enemy is most weak and vulnerable." Angelica said as Peggy was giggling.

"YAAYYYYY BIG SISTER WON! GO ANGIE!" Peggy said as Angelica chuckled at her little sister.

"No hard feelings, you all were good...But not smart enough to make sure who all was playing!" Angelica snorted. 

"Are you okay, Laff?" Eliza asked the smaller boy who Eliza helped up. Lafayette nodded and bowed to Angelica, like that a gentleman would do after a dance or performance. Alex was gazing at Angelica, a huge admirable smirk on his face. Angelica was clever. The girls helped the boys up, making sure they didn't hurt themselves too much. 

"Well, That was fun!" Eliza chirped as the boys all nodded in agreement.

"Laff...I never knew you were so good at water wars!" John praised as Alex rubbed Lafayette's head, the small french boy smiling up at his friends. 

"Angelica, How did you even find out about the water war?" Aaron asked as Angelica smiled.

"Me and my sisters were watching you guys play from the window, and Peggy REALLY wanted to play, So we suited up." Angelica said. The group of kids all began to praise and talk about how well they played.

"HEY EVERYONE!" Peggy yelled in the crowd as everyone turned to look at a scared looking Eliza and a grinning Peggy. Peggy playfully nudged Eliza.

"Go on!" Peggy said as Eliza blushed in front of the crowd.

"U-Um...I-I made a lot...of um...pink lemonade...if y-you guys want to maybe..." Eliza mumbled out while twiddling her fingers.

"That sounds great!" Alex said as the boys nodded in agreement. Pink lemonade sounded delicious! Eliza gave a soft smile at Alex and went stiff. Angelica placed her arm around Eliza.

"Alright then follow us on home! Actually...RACE YA!" Angelica yelled as Eliza and Peggy laughed at ran after their older sister. 

"HEY! THATS NOT FAIR!" Hercules yelled as he had picked up Lafayette, carrying him on his shoulders as Aaron, Alex, And John playfully pushed each other.

"LAST ONE TO THE SCHUYLER SISTERS HOUSE IS A ROTTEN EGG!" John yelled as he picked up speed, Aaron laughed as the soft pattering of their bare feet against the concrete could be heard as they raced forward, All because of pink lemonade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda long I know. Should I make the chapters long like this? Next chapter is gonna be spooky


	16. The Secret Place and Friends Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MENTIONS/REFERENCES OF CHILD ABUSE
> 
> MESSAGE TO ALL READERS: IF I TRIGGER YOU, ANGER YOU, OR UPSET YOU IN ANYWAYS PLEASE STOP READING IMMEDIATELY.
> 
> Alex and Aaron go to their secret place.

Aaron was curled up in his bed, Theodosia cuddled up next to him. Yesterday was one of the most fun days Aaron ever had in his life. And the flavor of the lemonade that Eliza made still tinged his tongue. He had gotten home at 4:00 PM Yesterday, And had gone to bed very early. Today was the Summer Festival. Oh boy. Aaron knew the day was going to be a bit hectic, but he was ready for it. Theodosia purred near his head as he dug his face into her fur. He was worried about the party the boys were having at the railroads, Aaron REALLY didn't want to nearly get hit by a train again! But, John said that the train didn't travel on holidays in the town. Aaron shifted in bed and pulled the blanket tighter around him. Much better. Aaron paused as he heard a funny noise near his window. Aaron's window was only two steps away from his bed, so he could hear everything that would hit against it. The same noise hit his ears. Aaron looked up and checked the clock at his bedside. It was 4:31 AM. Aaron let out a little groan. It was still dark outside. Aaron sat up in his bed and stared at the window. A small black shape of what seemed to be a pebble hit his window. Someone was throwing pebbles at his window! Aaron walked over and opened the window, rubbing his eyes sleepily. The sound of crickets and night filled his ears. The air was cool, yet sticky. Typical summer night. 

"Pssst! AARON!" A voice called from the ground as Aaron squinted his eyes in the dark. His eyes made out the form of Alex, in a pair of jeans that were cuffed, and what seemed to be a tucked in multi-patterned striped shirt with little designs on it. Why the heck was Alex outside of his house at four in the morning!? 

"Alex...? Why are you out here?" He asked sleepily as he blinked. Was he dreaming? 

"Get dressed and meet me at our secret place!" Alex said in a hushed voice up to Aaron, running off as Aaron continued to rub his eyes. Was he serious? Yep. This was Alex, So he was serious. Aaron sighed and turned his bedside lamp on, Theodosia stretching and meowing, wondering where Aaron had gone. Aaron pulled off his clothes and pulled on a pair of shorts, a long sleeved polo and some suspenders. He tugged on some shoes and turned off his light, petting Theodosia.

"Bye Theo, I'll be back in the morning, okay?" He told her as he kissed her fluffy head and tip-toed downstairs. He opened the door, and made sure not to shut it as he closed it behind him. The sound of the very loud crickets filled the air. Aaron could see a soft light on the horizon. Aaron looked to his bike, which was on the front lawn. Aaron picked it up and placed his legs over the bike, starting to pedal towards town. Aaron had never been to the town at this time of day, so it was a bit strange too see no one in town. The ambiance and silence of it all actually made Aaron a bit uncomfortable. Aaron was riding his bike on the sidewalk, looking at all the signs and such as he turned on a road, heading into the woods. Aaron stopped his bike at the woods, he noticed Alex's flashy red bike near a tree. Aaron propped his against a tree and then began to follow the flattened grass, a trail that the boys had made themselves to John's river. Aaron could see a golden shadow being cast at the tree-tops, alighting the world and making it able for Aaron to see. Aaron eventually came across the river. The river was flowing normally, the water a soft clear color as it sparkled softly in the light. Aaron heard a shuffle near the tall grass. Aaron slipped into the tall grass, pushing it back to see the meadow. The meadow was a bit dark, it was dawn by now so the sun was just now rising above the horizon. The sun only glowed on part of the meadow. Aaron looked around as the grass around the area was pretty tall, but the flowers were for some reason were huge! They would bob and almost seemed to look down at Aaron. Now where was Alex...?

"A-Alex...?" Aaron called as he looked around confused. He heard a giggle and a movement of grass.

"ROARRRRR!" Alex screamed out as he had leaped out of nowhere, tackling Aaron as the two boys had rolled over. Aaron had let out a cry, soon replaced with loud giggling and laughter as Alex was tickling him. 

"A-Alex...! ALEX STOP IT!" Aaron giggled as he used his legs to playfully kick Alex off of him. The two had giggled and laughed for a while, both now on their backs. Their laughter had ebbed away as it became soft breathing instead. Aaron was staring up at the now pinkish-orange sky, it was also brimming with a soft blue color. Aaron has never seen anything as beautiful like this in his life. 

"Wowza..." Alex said as Aaron and Alex exchanged smiles. 

"This is beautiful..." Aaron said as a butterfly had fluttered by, landing on his nose and flying away. 

"Iv'e seen lots of sunrises, But none as pretty as this..." Alex mumbled as he had ripped up grass from the earth, letting the wind blow out from his hand.

"Really? Iv'e never seen a sunrise..." Aaron said as he had placed his head on Alex's shoulder. Alex put a hand to his head and rubbed it affectionately. 

"So...Why did you want to see me?" Aaron asked as he rubbed his eyes, he was still a little sleepy even though its been at least half an hour since he has woken up. Alex paused and continued to rip grass up from the ground. The grass around the boys had flattened from where the two tumbled about.

"I just...Wanted to talk to you...you know, one on one...Before...Before the day ahead." Alex said as he looked up at Aaron. Aaron could sense Alex had a better reason to wake him up at the crack of dawn. Aaron crossed his arms.

"Liar, Liar, Pants on fire!" Aaron said in a joking tone as he playfully tugged at Alex's pants, the two falling over with giggles once again.  
Aaron was playing with Alex's fairly long hair and hiding behind it, Alex eventually slinging a little arm over Aaron and giving him a noogie. 

"No But... I just..." Alex paused as his arm had loosened around Aaron. Aaron could see glazed over pain in Alex's eyes. 

"Alex...Is this about...Your parents?" Aaron asked as he had pulled his knees to his chest. Alex was now rubbing his right arm, he seemed to be looking at a certain part of his arm. Aaron looked over. Alex seemed to have medium sized pink spots on his arm, it reminded Aaron of a bruise. But Aaron has never seen bruises all lined up together like that. Aaron reached a hand to touch them, Alex flinched and looked up at Aaron, as if deciding to trust him or not. Aaron touched the bruises softly with his fingers. His fingers could identify the bruises and the skin, the bruises felt a bit more softer than the rest. 

"I hate him. I HATE him..." Alex growled as Aaron noticed Alex had tightened his little fists. Aaron couldn't move his eyes away from the bruises. 

"Hate who?" Aaron asked, concern in his voice, and confusion. Did Thomas Jefferson do this? I mean, he WAS always bothering the youngsters.

"My Dad." Alex muttered, glaring at his arm as he brushed his hair out of his face. The wind was picking up, which was a bit strange for summer. 

"You hate your Dad? Why?" Aaron asked as he had placed a kiss on Alex's bruises, rubbing them. They would eventually get better. Aaron could never dream of ever hating his father, or having one for that matter!

"He...He yells at my Mom. A lot. And calls her really mean things...Like...REALLY mean things..." Alex said in a pained voice. He sounded nearly to tears. Aaron gave him a sad look. Alex had his head bowed, staring at his lap. But Alex didn't cry, he stopped himself. He wasn't going to cry over something so silly. He held his head high, and toughed it out best he could. 

"Alex..." Aaron said as suddenly Aaron had slung his arms around Alex, hugging him tightly. Alex paused, and went stiff. 

"You don't have to act all tough in front me, ya know...." Aaron whispered as he rubbed Alex's back, Something Aaron's mother did to him when she hugged him. Alex whimpered. Toughing it out didn't seem to interesting to him anymore... Alex choked back a wail and sniffled, feeling tears roll down his cheeks. Aaron just hugged him, as Alex sat and cried, letting out all of his pain, his frustration, his helplessness, everything that had been bottled up inside Alex. Aaron shushed him and simply just rubbed and coaxed Alex. Alex pulled away, smiling sadly at Aaron as he was rubbing small tears from his eyes. Alex laughed.

"Y-You sure are something kid...!" Alex sniffled as Aaron gave a little giggle and hugged him again. Alex had rubbed his face with his arm. He felt a little better, he had to admit. 

"Im just doing what you would do for me." Aaron said with a crooked smile. Alex smiled back, chuckling. Aaron and Alex paused and then an idea popped into Alex's mind. Alex stood up.

"Hey, Do you wanna do something cool?" Alex asked Aaron. 

"Yeah! What are we doing?" Aaron asked as Alex took his hand, and then walked to the edge of the meadow, around the sides. Alex was looking at the trees, as if trying to find a special one. Alex made a little noise at a certain tree. The tree was a light brown color, and was fairly tall, yet a bit skinny. It looked clean almost, no holes or moss or anything. Alex had then, by Aaron's surprise, pulled out a pocket knife. Aaron stared, wide eyed. He never knew Alex had a knife! Did his parents know he had one?

"Why do you have a knife!?" Aaron asked, a bit shocked and confused. He could hear his mother scolding him in his head, saying knifes were dangerous!

"Im gonna carve our names in a tree! So if someone finds this place, they know it was ours first!" Alex said as he had taken out the knife.

"But I don't have a knife!" Aaron said as Alex then paused and looked around on the ground. Alex picked up a rock that was sharp at the end, and handed it to Aaron.

"There ya go! Now lets get too carving!" Alex said with a smile as Aaron hesitated. He was never allowed to hold sharp objects, not even safety scissors! But, Alex insisted, so Aaron just went with it. Alex and Aaron both began to poke the sharp objects into the tree, carving into it as best they could. And boy, carving into a tree was really hard! By the time they had carved in their names at least, Aaron's arm was throbbing and aching.

"Owie...Is it finished?" Aaron asked as he rubbed his arm and looked up at the tree. Alex had put his name above Aaron's.

"A.Ham, A.Burr." Alex read aloud as he tapped his upper lip.

"Hmmm...Wait! I forgot something!" Alex said as he then put a little plus sign between their names. Aaron backed up along with Alex to stare at there carving. It still wasn't exactly finished, but it was at least carved in. If they wanted it to stay for a long time they would have to keep working on it...Alex gave a sly little grin and playfully pushed Aaron, running away out into the meadow as Aaron laughed and followed. The two were chasing each other, frolicking in the meadow as they were chasing each other like a fox and a hound. So very different, yet best friends. Eventually Alex had pounced on Aaron, the two playfully wrestling as Alex was poking Aaron's belly, Aaron playfully pulling Alex's hair. Aaron kicked his feet happily in the air. This was the most fun Aaron has had in a while! Despite having playing with the group of boys constantly, Aaron always was a bit distance. And playing with Alex solely, was a completely different feeling and happiness to Aaron. Aaron was now on his back, flowers bobbing around the two as Alex was tugging at his clothes and in general just playing rough. 

"Alex, Your my very best friend." Aaron said as Alex was now tugging at his suspenders. Alex blew hair from his face which made Aaron giggle. 

"And your mine too, Aaron!" Alex said as Aaron had rolled over, Alex pinching his cheeks in a playful manner, Aaron had continued to play with his hair. 

"And we'll always be friends forever, won't we?" Aaron asked as he had fallen over on his belly, Alex sitting up and smiling down at Aaron as he tried to tickle him.

"Yeah, Forever!" Alex laughed as Aaron let out a cry from the tickling as the meadow was filled with distant laughter that seemed more like a memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was like super sad to write, yet very sweet. I wanted a moment between Aaron and Alex before the chaos of the next chapters. after the carnival its gonna be pretty chill, only like three chapters and then the ending. Also I woke up at like fucking 5:00 am with a german shepherd whining next to my ear w hY is this m y liF e. (Also, I based the last part off of a scene from Fox and The Hound)


	17. Airplanes and The Sailor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron's relatives come over.

"Hey Mom, Can I sleepover at Alex's house?" Aaron asked as he had pushed through his uncle and aunt, two of his cousins pushing him out of the way to go to the kitchen. His mother was talking to one of their relatives about something. Aaron's mother wasn't paying attention to him.

"M-Mom...!" Aaron said as he tugged at her dress, Aaron's mother was much to busy and Aaron followed her as she heard the doorbell ring. 

"Excuse me, Let me get that!" She said as she completely ignored her son, or at least did not notice him. Aaron let out a groan and followed after his mother to the door. His mother opened the door to show Aaron's grandparents. His father and mother were both dressed nicely, in old-fashioned clothes. Aaron saw his grandparents and ran to go hide. Aaron liked his grandparents and all, really he did! But sometimes Aaron couldn't stand to listen to another sermon from his brim-stone preacher grandfather or be stuck into another girlish outfit by his grandmother!

"Mom, Dad!" Mrs.Burr cooed as she hugged both of her parents, the three exchanging greetings and such. Mrs.Burr let them enter as Aaron had tried to hide in his room, but all of his cousins had crowded the area playing with his toys, so he ran downstairs and ran right into his Mother. 

"Aaron! Be careful, how many times have I told you not to run around in the house!" His mother scolded Aaron as Aaron shrunk a little, red flushing to his cheeks. 

"S-Sorry Mom..." Aaron said as his grandfather smiled at Aaron.

"Aaron is that you? My goodness, you have grown so much in only a year!" His grandfather said as Aaron let out a squeal as his grandfather had picked him up, swinging him around playfully and lifting him high in the air like he was a baby. This made Aaron laugh and kick his legs happily. Aaron's grandmother and mother laughed at how silly Aaron's grandfather was acting. Aaron noticed his grandmother had a blue wrapped present, it was flat, and Aaron knew exactly what it was...

"Oh dear, Me and your father were up in London for a while and saw the most dazzling fashions for children, And I saw this and knew you would just love it!" She said as Aaron's mother had sat down in the parlor, his grandmother across from him as Mrs.Burr just chuckled.

"Oh Mom you didn't have to get me anything!" She said as Aaron's grandfather placed him down. Aaron had went over and placed his head on the arm-rest of the chair his mother was sitting in. His mother had unwrapped the blue present, underneath the blue wrapping was a cardboard box. Mrs.Burr opened the box up to show some type of clothes. Oh no. 

"Oh. My. Goodness!" Mrs.Burr cooed as she had lifted up a navy blue sailor-themed outfit. It had little white buttons underneath and such. It was long-sleeved and almost looked like something for a girl! Aaron stared in horror, for he knew who the outfit was for. Aaron's grandfather didn't look to happy about the silly outfit either. 

"This is so cute, Mom! Aaron will look like a DOLL in this!" Mrs.Burr said as the two chattered excitedly, Aaron tried to sneak away before his mother grabbed his arm.

"Aaron, Come here and try this new outfit your grandmother got you!" She said as she handed Aaron the box. Aaron looked doubtfully down at the outfit and gave a nervous smile.

"B-But...My room is filled with...m-my...cousins?" He said, like it was a question. 

"Then go get dressed in the bathroom." She said, But Aaron hesitated. 

"B-But Mom...Do I have too...?" Aaron asked as his mother tsked, tsked.

"Don't whine to me mister! Now your grandmother bought this for you to wear all the way from London, so don't be rude!" She scolded her son as Aaron nodded. His mother patted his head in a loving manner as Aaron trudged off in misery to try the outfit on. When he got into the bathroom he had unbuttoned his shirt and slipped off his suspenders and pants. He paused at the navy-blue shirt, but took a deep breath and slipped it on, he then looked around for the bottoms to notice they were navy blue shorts. But these, were a bit shorter than the ones he would wear. His shorts usually went too about his knees, these stopped a little bit above his knee. Aaron still slipped them on and then noticed a pair of socks and shoes at the very bottom beneath the clothes. Aaron widened his eyes at the white socks. 

"What...!?" He sputtered as the socks were huge! Did she get them for him in the wrong size or something? Aaron only grumbled but still put them on. Aaron then realized they were knee-high socks. Oh boy. Aaron gave a funny look to the loafer-looking black shoes but put them on anyways. Aaron nearly had a heart-attack when he saw himself in the mirror. Aaron let out a sigh and decided to simply just suck it up, he was already in the horrible outfit. 

"Here goes nothing..." Aaron said as he opened the bathroom door, and walked out. His mother and grandmother were outside the door, waiting for him to get dressed. The two had broke away from their conversation as Aaron was blushing with embarrassment and shame already. His mother and grandmother beamed at him, cooing about how 'handsome' Aaron looked.

"This outfit is PRECIOUS! Oh you look like such a handsome little gentleman!" Aaron's mother said as she straightened the outfit out for him. 

"Now, Do a spin!" His mother said as Aaron grumbled, but did as told for his mother. His mother let out a squeal of happiness. A few of Aaron's uncles and aunts looked over at him in pity.

"Oh honey, get the camera! This must be remembered!" Aaron's grandmother said to her husband as Aaron shook his head at his grandfather with desperation. Aaron's Grandfather simply shook his head at the sight of his grandson. Some of his cousins started laughing at Aaron, not that Aaron was already bullied enough.

"He looks like a sailor who just went overboard!" His grandfather grumbled as Mrs.Burr looked to her father.

"No he DOES NOT! He looks ADORABLE!" Mrs.Burr said as she smiling at how cute her son looked. 

"He does too, Look at him he's a blue nightmare!" His grandfather said again as he looked right at Aaron and gestured towards him.

"Are you happy wearing that?" His grandfather asked. Aaron shook his head quickly. 

"Sweetie he HATES it!" His grandfather said as the two women tsked, tsked.

"Oh, At least let him wear it for today!" Mrs.Burr said as Aaron sighed. Aaron heard the doorbell ring. Oh thank God, a distraction! 

"GOTTA GO GET THE DOOR BYE!" Aaron said quickly as he dashed away from the scene before his grandmother could pinch his cheeks again! Aaron ran right up to the door and opened it.

"Hey, Aaron! I just wanted to ask-" Alex said as then an awkward silence had cut into the air. Aaron blushed red as he remembered he was still wearing his silly outfit. A huge grin slowly formed on Alex's face. Aaron was NOT in the mood. 

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Aaron spat as he pointed a finger at Alex before he could make any jokes.

"I was actually going to say you look really cute, Aaron!" Alex giggled as he smiled. Aaron blushed and let out a little sigh of air. 

"Why are you here?" Aaron asked Alex as Alex paused and thought a moment.

"I was just gonna ask what you were bringing over to the sleepover tonight." Alex said as he leaned against the door frame. Aaron paused. He hasn't exactly had time to think about what he was bringing, or planned for that manner!

"I haven't really had time to think about it." Aaron said. He hasn't even asked his mom to go yet! The thought had just popped back into his mind. Alex was looking inside the house, seeing how many people were here. 

"Wow...Is this all of your relatives?" Alex asked as a group of Aaron's cousins ran past Alex giggling. 

"Not all of them, but most of them are here sadly." Aaron huffed as Alex walked right in, looking around.

"Wait Alex-!" Aaron said as he tried to stop Alex from going in. He wasn't fully sure if his grandparents would like the loud-mouthed child. 

"Alex? Is that you?" Mrs.Burr asked as she greeted her son's friend, his grandparents not to far behind his mother. 

"Oh no..." Aaron muttered as Alex had smiled at his mother. Or, his 'future-mother-in-law' as Alex would call her, Which Aaron did not exactly understand. 

"Hi Mrs.Burr! My, You look as pretty as a picture!" Alex beamed as Mrs.Burr chuckled at Alex.

"Oh Alex, so polite for a young man! Now what are you doing over here? Have you come to play with Aaron?" She asked as Alex nodded.

"Alright, Just don't cause trouble, okay?" She asked Alex as Alex just chuckled, which reminded Aaron of a grown-up.

"I don't think Thomas Jefferson is here, Ma'm!" He said with a sly smirk. Mrs.Burr patted the two boy's head and walked off to go talk to someone else. 

"My, My...Aaron, I don't think you have introduced your friend here?" Aaron's grandmother said as Alex had grabbed Aaron's hand, Aaron not noticing it. Aaron was used to it by now and half of the time wouldn't even notice it. 

"Oh um... Grandma, Grandpa, This is my friend... Alexander Hamilton." Aaron said as Alex than slung his arm around Aaron's shoulder, and hugged him close.

"BEST friend to be exact!" Alex said with a cheeky smile, rubbing Aaron's head. 

"Why aren't you quite the pair!" Aaron's grandfather said with a smile as Aaron's grandmother had toddled off to catch up with another relative.

"Yep!" Alex said as he rubbed Aaron's head again and then looked to the stairs. 

"Hey have you asked your Mom yet?" Alex asked as Aaron shook his head.

"Nope! Lets go do that now, actually! Bye Grandpa!" Aaron said as he hugged his grandpa, his grandpa patting his grandsons head. 

"You two have fun!" He called to the two boys as Aaron and Alex rushed up to search for Mrs.Burr, eventually they found her in the kitchen chatting away. 

"Mom! Mom! MOOOMMMM!" Aaron whined as he hopped up and down. Mrs.Burr looked at the two. Aaron always seemed to have an easier time getting his Mom's attention when Alex was with him. 

"Yes dears? What is it?" She asked them over the roar of the radio.

"Mom, Can I sleepover at Alex's house? A few other kids are gonna be there too!" Aaron said, half a truth, half a lie. Aaron's mother nodded.

"Well...As long as come home in the morning and pack your own bag, I see nothing wrong with it." She said as Mrs.Burr looked over to see someone smoking.

"Oh HELL no you are NOT smoking in my house!" Mrs.Burr began to yell as Aaron and Alex smiled happily and ran up the stairs to Aaron's room, both excited as Aaron had shooed his cousins from his room, shutting the door as he pulled out a back-pack. 

"What should I bring?" Aaron asked Alex, Alex started grabbing Aaron's comic books and such, shoving them into the bag as he also grabbed other toys and such.

"Toys and toys, and more toys!" He giggled as Alex had jumped on his bed.

"A-Alex! I can't just bring toys, silly! Aren't we gonna sleep?" Aaron asked as Alex just laughed

"Sleep!? This is a sleepover, Aaron! Were not gonna sleep!" Alex said as he had stopped jumping and paused, Aaron laughing a little.

"Okay, Okay, But Im still bringing my own pillow and pajamas! Aaron said as he had dug around in his drawers, pulling out a pair of super-hero themed pajamas and stuffed them in the bag. Alex now was just jumping on Aaron's bed and chanting.

"NO SLEEP! NO SLEEP! NO SLEEP! NO SLEEP! NOPE, NOT EVEEERRRR!" Alex was yelling as Aaron went red and tried to shush him. 

"A-Alex be quiet! My family is downstairs!" Aaron said as he got up on the bed and tried to get him down, But this made Alex only turn his yelling into screaming.

"WELL THEN THEY SHOULD KNOW WHEN OUR WEDDING IS GONNA BE!" Alex screamed as he then began to scream-sing.

"ALEX AND AARON SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIAGE, THEN COMES THE BABY IN THE BABY CARRIAGE!" Aaron blushed violently, he held his head and looked about ready to scream himself! Aaron put his hands over Alex's mouth, muffling his scream-singing as Alex instead licked the inside of Aaron's hand, causing Aaron to yelp in disgust as Alex then pulled Aaron on to him, placing his feet onto Aaron's little belly and then lifting him up with his back legs.

"ALLEEEXXXXX! PUT ME DOWN I DON'T WANNA PLAY AIRPLANES!" Aaron cried out as Alex was giggling, pushing Aaron even higher in the air as soon Aaron couldn't help but to giggle, the giggling filling the air in the with a certain calmness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AahhhHHHhhahahHHHHH My head is literally spinning from Mean Founding Fathers, This, And Jet Pack Blues!!! But I lOvE ITTTTT!!!! Also, The whole thing about the sailor outfit is based around the scene from A Christmas Story with the pink bunny outfit


	18. A Boxcar and The Princeton Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MENTIONS/REFERENCES CHILD ABUSE, SMOKING, DEATH, AND GRAPHIC VIOLENCE.
> 
> MESSAGE TO ALL READERS: IF I TRIGGER YOU, ANGER YOU, OR UPSET YOU IN ANY WAY PLEASE STOP READING IMMEDIATELY.
> 
> The boys have their sleepovers at the railroads and Thomas tells them a scary story

The party had gone on for a while, and Aaron and Alex just played inside Aaron's room all day. Soon, The house became quiet and the sounds of goodbyes filled the air. Aaron had to go downstairs and say goodbye to all of his relatives which was tiring enough. The sun was now on the horizon, and a lovely orange color covering the sky of Princeton as the air had even gotten less sticky and humid. Mrs.Burr was cleaning up a little bit as Aaron and Alex were walking down the stairs, a large green backpack on Aaron's back. Aaron had changed out of his horrific sailor uniform and into something more comfortable. A t-shirt, and some overall shorts, only one of the straps buttoned as he put on some sneakers. 

"Are you leaving already?" Mrs.Burr asked her son as Aaron nodded.

"Alright, You two have fun and don't play in the dark of night! Stay inside." Mrs.Burr said as she kissed Aaron's head, patting Alex on the head as she was ready to go out herself. The two boys walked outside, it was getting dark fast! 

"Where is your Mom going? She seemed in a rush." Alex said as the two leaped over the picket fence to Alex's house, For Alex had to grab his items also. 

"Oh, She's going to Mr.Schuyler's house to his party." Aaron explained as Alex nodded. 

"Are we riding our bikes there?" Aaron asked. Alex shook his head as Alex and Aaron made their way to Alex's door step. Alex opened his door halfway and slipped in, snagging a blue bag and putting it over his shoulders. Alex then walked back outside and shut his door. Aaron noticed he had a small radio in his hand and tilted his head. 

"Why are you bringing a radio?" Aaron asked as Alex smiled.

"So we can listen to music, silly!" He said as he rubbed Aaron's head playfully. Aaron giggled as he then playfully pushed Alex, Alex then starting to run ahead of Aaron.

"RACE YA!" Alex shouted from behind him as Aaron adjusted the backpack on his shoulders, and also began to run.

"HEY NO FAIR!" Aaron laughed as the two boys were now racing in the mid-darkness, the crickets the only thing to be heard other than the sound of their sneakers hitting against the ground. The world was going past Aaron in a blur and he loved it! The two were heading to Hercules's house, seeing Hercules at his door step with a rucksack in hand. The two slowed down as they saw him.

"Heya Herc!" Alex said as Hercules joined the two.

"Hey Alex, Aaron." Hercules said. 

"Hey is that a radio?" Hercules asked as Alex lifted it up and nodded.

"Yep! Pretty cool, right?" Alex said with a chuckle.

"Thats the ginchiest! Where did you get it?" Hercules asked Alex as then the two had gone into a conversation about Alex's radio, the three walking along as Aaron was looking around for John and Lafayette. 

"Hey Herc, have you seen John or Lafayette yet?" Aaron asked as Hercules paused, and looked behind Aaron. Alex followed his gaze as Aaron turned around to see John and Lafayette, running towards them. Lafayette was running fast and giggling, giddy with excitement as John looked already out of breath, sweating and panting as the two ran up to the three. Lafayette had ran right into Aaron, nearly knocking him over as Lafayette was jumping around, hugging everyone and very, very excited. 

"Jeez John, What happened!? Iv'e never seen you this tired looking before! What did you do run a mile!?" Alex asked as he puffed out his cheeks, scolding John a bit as Hercules looked a bit worried at John. Aaron rubbed John's back in a comforting way. 

"I...I was...so...excited that I...decided...to run...!" John said as he laughed a bit. Aaron was a bit surprised, for John's house was pretty far from Aaron's house!

"You didn't have to run, John!" Alex laughed, becoming a bit more light-hearted as he patted John's sweating head. Aaron had opened up his bag and pulled out a green canteen that used to belong to his father, and handed it too John.

"Here you go," Aaron said as John looked over and grabbed it, opening it up and tipping over the canteen into his mouth as he drank the water inside. Hercules had picked up Lafayette and now was piggy-backing him. 

"Thanks Aaron!" John said in a heap of breath as he then stared at the canteen.

"Woah...Is this from the war...?" John asked as Aaron nodded, Alex examining it as well. 

"It used to belong to my Dad," Aaron said as John smiled and handed it back to Aaron.

"Thats really cool!" John said as the boys were nearing the Princeton railways. The woods were quiet and peaceful feeling, it was fairly dark now and Hercules had pulled out his flash-light for the boys to use. Aaron shivered a bit, he was getting creeped out...Alex grabbed and held his hand to comfort him. 

"Whoa...It got dark fast..." John whispered as Aaron nodded, tightening his grip in Alex's hand as the five had made it too the entrance, the railway laid out before them. It was the same as last time they came here, except Aaron didn't see Thomas Jefferson anywhere. 

"Hey come on, lighten up guys!" Alex said as Hercules blinked the light at John and Aaron. 

"This is gonna be SUPER fun!" Alex promised as the group nodded, Aaron still looking a bit nervous. Hercules, Alex, and Lafayette who was getting a free ride by Hercules, went looking for a boxcar to spend the night in. Aaron and John walked a little slow behind, tuckered out already by the walking and running. John stopped and placed a hand on Aaron's arm. 

"Do you hear that...?" John asked. Aaron gave him a terrified look. Hear what!? Was it a monster!? Soon a soft crying hit Aaron's ears, and it directed him to one of the boxcars near the entrance. Aaron and John looked at each other uneasily, and slowly inched their way towards the crying. As they got closer, two voices could be heard.

"J-James...! He...He...!" A sobbing wailing voice said. Aaron could not make out who it was, But he knew James Madison was here! Aaron and John snuck around to an opening of the boxcar, one of the doors and peeked in, crouching low. Inside the boxcar was Thomas Jefferson and James Madison. James Madison was putting something on Thomas's face, or examining something while Thomas was crying like a baby. James shushed him.

"Its okay...Its okay, Thomas-" James was cut off from a wail like scream from Thomas.

"NO ITS NOOOOTTTT!" Thomas cried out, the fifteen year old boy was in hysterics! James tried to calm him down. John gave a soft gasp.

"Aaron...Look on Thomas's legs and arms...!" John whispered as Aaron followed his gaze. He wished he didn't look. Thomas jeans were rolled up to his knee to show multiple bruises and what seemed to be grip marks. The inside of his arms were all scratched and pink looking, like a dog had leaped at him or something. He also had a bite mark on his left arm that could resemble that of a dog. Aaron has never seen that many bruises on anyone before! James had looked at Thomas's arms and legs as well it seemed. Thomas had quieted down by now and only made little whimpers and sniffled, James being delicate with him.

James had wiped Thomas's tears away with a handkerchief. The two young teens said nothing as James spoke first as he looked at the bite on Thomas's arm.

"Dogs again?" James asked softly  
As Thomas nodded slowly. James rubbed Thomas's arms. 

"I...I don't wanna go back home...He's fucking scary..." Thomas sniffled as he had pulled his knees to his chest. James looked at Thomas.

"You can sleep over at my house, Its okay my parents don't mind..." James said as Thomas wiped his face with his arm, and then hugged James, who looked taken aback by the sudden hug.

"T-Thank you..." Thomas mumbled as James hugged him back.

"Hey, Lets go find George and Phillip, I heard Charles Lee is back in town!" James suggested as Thomas nodded.

"Y-Yeah..." Thomas said as the two had gotten up and left through the other side of the boxcar, John and Aaron hearing their footsteps echo away as Aaron and John paused, wide eyed and disturbed greatly. John peeked around the boxcar to make sure the two were gone.

"They're gone..." John said softly as Aaron and John looked at each other with horror in their eyes. John and Aaron heard another voice, and saw the figure of Alex running towards them with a flashlight.

"Guys, where did you go!? Me, Laff and Herc got worried and-" Alex paused as he stared at the two. Alex could tell they looked a bit on edge, frightened almost.

"Gee...What happened...? You guys look like you just saw a ghost...!" Alex said as John and Aaron exchanged distressed glances.

"I-Its nothing...We heard a noise and...Got scared." Aaron lied as John nodded. Alex made a little 'Aw' noise and put an arm around Aaron.

"Its okay guys, I'll protect you!" Alex said as the two followed Alex along the tracks. The sky was now a pitch black color, small little stars twinkling up like white spots in in a vat of ink. Aaron didn't know what to think of Thomas now. Should he tell Alex and the others about it or...? Aaron shook his head from all his thoughts and stared up at the sky. It wasn't his business to begin with. He could hear his mothers voice scolding him to not be nosy already! But, another part of Aaron worried about Thomas... Aaron let out a little sigh. What should he do...? The sound of a radio became closer as Aaron, Alex, and John approached a red boxcar. A flashlight was in the center as the boys had placed down blankets and pillows in the boxcar to make it more comfortable. Hercules had brought a few bags of chips and other snacks, Lafayette playing with G.I. Joe action figures and Hercules reading a comic book. Aaron noticed three comic books stacked near him. Lafayette leaped up to see the other three. 

"Hey, Ham-lion found Little Burr and Turtle-boy!" Hercules laughed at the nicknames as Alex rolled his eyes. Aaron and John got inside as the boys slid the doors shut. John went a bit red at his nickname.

"TURTLE-BOY!?" John said as Hercules just laughed and patted his head.

"Yeah cause you like turtles!" Hercules said as John blew air out, giggling a bit as Aaron had pulled out his comic books, Alex getting down to Lafayette's height to play with his G.I. Joes. 

"JIMINEY CRICKETS!" John exclaimed as he took noticed of the large amount of special edition comics Aaron had. Hercule's mouth was agape as the boys crowded his comics.

"Wow...! You have so many special editions...! How did you get all of these, man!?" Hercules asked as John had picked a Superman comic up and opened it up. Aaron blushed a little as Alex sat down next to him, a grin on his face as Alex seemed to be filled with pride for Aaron.

"Oh, I collect them! I also order some from the mail!" Aaron said as Lafayette was staring at Batman one. Alex turned around to adjust the radio, for now it was just playing static. 

"Really? Which superhero is your favorite?" Hercules asked as Alex answered for him.

"CAPTAIN AMERICA OBVIOUSLY! HE'S REAL PEACHY KEEN AND CAN TAKE DOWN ANYONE!" Alex said as he flexed a little. Aaron giggled as Hercules smirked.

"What about Superman? He has laser vision and can FLY! Can Captain America fly?" Hercules asked as Alex snorted.

"No but Captain America can bash Superman over the head with his mighty shield!" Alex said as Hercules huffed.

"Batman can beat both Captain America and Superman!" John commented as Hercules and Alex looked over to John.

"Batman doesn't even HAVE powers!" Hercules argued as Alex nodded in agreement.

"Yeah but he has a cool suit AND a sidekick! Does Superman or Captain America have a sidekick?" John asked. Hercules paused a moment and shook his head. 

"Captain America has Bucky." Aaron added as the three turned to him.

"Yeah but isn't Bucky kind of his rival, too?" John asked as Aaron paused a moment to think.

"I suppose he is..." Aaron said as the three boys continued to argue lightly about the topic. Aaron was trying to think of something to stop the argument, he didn't want a fight to break out. The boys luckily rarely were upset with each other. The only time they would become upset with each other is if one of the boys were a little bit to rough while playing and made the other one get hurt, or start crying. Or when they would talk about super heroes and or other fictional characters. But most of the time these fights were simple huffs and they would apologize pretty quickly and get over it.

"Man Im hungry! What time is it?" Aaron asked as the three had toned down the argument, now just simply talking about the comic books. John looked down at his watch. 

"Its 10:30!" John said as Aaron widened his eyes. It was WAY past his bed time! Hercules dug around in his bag and threw a candy bar to Aaron.

"Hey I want something, Herc!" John said as he Hercules tossed John a pixie stick.

"Thanks Hercules!" Aaron said as he began to eat the sugary candy bar. He shared it with Alex. Eventually, the boys snacked on candy and such...And soon, they were on a sugar high, and it was nearly midnight. The boys were jumping up and down, sugar dancing and scream-singing songs on the radio, Hercules being the loudest as Lafayette was even doing army rolls around on the blankets. And then, a sugar crash settled in as the boys had deflated at midnight. The radio was off, and they all were laying down, feeling exhausted. Aaron burped as his stomach was acting up. Lafayette giggled at this as Alex rolled his eyes, sitting up and grabbing his flashlight. 

"What time is it, John?" Alex asked as John lazily looked to his watch, still on his back.

"Its midnight." John said as Alex smiled wickedly.

"Perfect...Lets tell scary stories!" Alex said as the boys then sat up, looking to Alex. Aaron paused a little. Oh no. Aaron wasn't one for scary things, But Alex seemed really excited about telling scary stories, so Aaron just shut his mouth and went with it. Lafayette clapped his hand as the boys got into a circle, getting close to Alex as Alex let the flashlight illuminate his face, making large creepy shadows on his face. There was an ambiance in the air, A silence of night as Aaron had put a blanket around himself and Lafayette, And then, Alex began.

"This happened about a year ago. I lived in Virginia at that time. It was a cold windy night, dark to be exact. Very dark, so dark you couldn't even see your own hand in front of your face! I was walking home late, I missed the bus at school, so I started walking home. My house was a little far away from the school, and on your way to my school, There was a cemetery that I would always walk by..." Alex said as the boys were listening intently.

"The cemetery was always really big, and I heard a lot of ghost stories there from the kids at school, But I never believed them! Until that very night. As I was walking past, There was a lot of ravens there for some reason. And they all were cawing at me...." Alex said as he paused to mimic the noises of a raven.

"I shook it off, Even though I was pretty scared..." Alex said sheepishly.

"But it didn't stop there...I heard a woman's voice suddenly, and saw her all in white in the cemetery. She was really pretty! And the ravens all seemed to crowd around her... She said: 'Young Man, I really need help with something...' But of course, I didn't have time and said: 'Sorry lady, I gotta go home!' She gave me a weird look and then she was right in front of me...! She grabbed my arm and said: 'Come here, Young man, Follow me...' And tried to drag me into the cemetery! All the ravens started nipping at me and I screamed and yelled! And then, she got real close to me, opened up her mouth reallllyyyy wide and...!" Suddenly, one of the doors slid open and the boys heard a loud piercing yowl, the boys screamed as Thomas Jefferson and his gang of teenagers had scared them. The boys quivered in fear as then they became angry. The group of older boys were roaring with laughter at them. 

"What was that for, Jerk!? Why are you here!?" Alex growled as he stood up and gripped his fists, Hercules, Lafayette, and John also standing up. Aaron quivered behind Alex, scared.

"Oh boys, we were just having a little fun, before we hang out in OUR boxcar and smoke some." Thomas said as Aaron noticed a new boy, This boy had light brown short hair and green eyes. He wore some jeans and a tucked in t-shirt with a jacket. Was this the Charles Lee that James was talking about?

"YOUR boxcar!?" Alex exclaimed as he glared at Thomas. 

"Uh huh, Yeah. So beat it." Phillip chimed in as Hercules glared.

"No way! We got here first!" John said as Hercules nodded in agreement. Thomas gripped his fists as the older boys looked around at each other, Phillip whispered something to Thomas and Thomas smirked devilishly. Alex stood his ground as always.

"Alex...Maybe its best if we just leave...We always end up-" Aaron was cut off by Alex.

"No WAY Aaron! We didn't do anything wrong, this is OUR place! Got it?" Alex said in a stern tone as Aaron nodded, Still thinking this was an awful idea. The previous scene of James and Thomas he saw a little earlier lingered in his mind.

"Well boys..." Thomas said as he looked over to his group and then back.

"We'll be leaving...But...watch out for The Princeton Light...!" Thomas said as then, the boys exchanged confuses glances, Aaron raised an eyebrow.

"Whats The Princeton Light?" Aaron asked as Thomas had hid a very wide smile, like a cheshire cat.

"You don't know about The Princeton Light!?" George asked as the boys shook their heads. Charles and Phillip exchanged amused glances. Alex was now curious of the story, and tilted his head at Thomas.

"Oh no...Its best not to tell them, George...They'll get scared and go run off crying to their Mommy's..." Thomas said as the younger boys then began to whine.

"We're not scared! Come on tell us! Give us your best shot!" Alex said as he even handed Thomas the flashlight. Alex was challenging Thomas, And Thomas took up the flashlight with a smirk. Thomas and his gang backed up, now sitting on the tracks as the boys sat, and watched from inside the boxcar. They were only about an arms length away from Thomas. Thomas put the light to his face, and then he spoke.

"In 1931, long before the war, Princeton was hit hard by the depression, and everyone was left with nearly nothing. No money, No jobs, No food. One of the only places to work was at the Princeton Railways. People came from miles around, just to get a job there. A man from the next town over came to work at the railways. His name was Willis McBeth." Thomas said as the Alex gave him an unamused look. Charles had handed Phillip a cigarette to smoke and lit it for him with a lighter. Smoke enveloped the area as Charles and Phillip smoked, George giving them annoyed looks.

"Willis was a bit strange for a man, The town never exactly liked him very much, They thought him as creepy, mainly because of his relationship with the children of Princeton. He would walk by the schoolhouse every day on his way to work, and would converse and talk to the children. He would even give them candy." Thomas said as Aaron got chills. 

"The children adored him, yet the parents and grown-ups of the town did not. Soon...Something awful happened...Three children went missing from Princeton. The town was in hysterics, and all were suspicious of Willis. Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. They were about to give up the case, until someone found three dead bodies of the children in the woods..." Thomas pointed to the woods all around them. Aaron heard a gasp from John as Aaron put his hand in Alex's, squeezing hard. Lafayette hid behind Hercules. 

"And then, It was obvious who killed those children! The town was angry at Willis! Willis was now a prime suspect, and the town wanted him dead. Willis was harassed, cursed, and spat at on the street. The children were scared of him and all he had left was his job. One night in the summer, Willis was working late. All the guilt from the death of those children had seeped in. Or maybe it was the summer heat, or maybe it was the hatred of the town that made him do it..." Thomas said eerily. 

"As Willis stood at the train tracks, lantern in hand, he heard the train coming." Thomas made a sound of a whistle like a train. It made the story even creepier!

"As he heard the whistle blow...And then, Willis did something unforgivable. He jumped in front of the train and-!" Thomas clapped his hands  
And made a loud noise, that was supposed to represent Willis's body hitting the train. The boys jumped a little at this as even Alex looked scared! 

"The next day, the workers were wondering why the train wasn't running normally...something was stuck under the wheels. When they checked the wheel. All they found was a broken, crumbled and twisted body. With. No. Head." Thomas said. The boys looked terrified, all staring at Thomas like he was a ghost himself! Charles snickered a bit. 

"From that day on, The Princeton Railways went downhill, losing money day after day, until it was worthless. Some say, That Willis's restless spirit haunts these tracks, and walks around with a lantern in hand, which is shown as a bright light. He walks around aimlessly, calling out for the children to help him find his head." Thomas said as he then made a gesture like he was holding up a lantern, and looked around.

"Wheres...My head...Children...Where are you...? Please...help me...Find my head...!" Thomas said in a haunting tone. The boys were quivering in fear now, very scared by Thomas's tale. Thomas gave an evil smile.

"So...If you ever go out here at night...Stay away from the tracks...Or you may end up like those three children...DEAD!" Thomas cackled as suddenly the boys were grabbed at from behind by George, Phillip, And Charles. The boys loud cackling and screams filled the air. Aaron and Lafayette had bursted into tears, Hercules and John hugging each other in fear as Alex had grabbed Aaron. Aaron nearly wet himself! The teenage boys ran off laughing, high-fiving as Alex tried to comfort the sobbing Lafayette, petting his head as the boys were now scared out of their minds. 

"Have a good sleepover, boys!" Thomas called as the boys trembled in the darkness of the boxcar, Alex trying to turn his flashlight on in desperation as childhood fear seeped in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck this was long. BTW don't smoke. Or do anything in this chapter. Oh and I based the story Thomas was telling around a tale from my neighborhood to be exact. Theres an old railroad not to far from here and pple say this dude was werking there with a lantern and he thought he saw something in the tracks, and when he went to check a train came by and knocked his head off. People say u can see a light around the tracks and its his lantern light, and hes looking around for his head he lost.


	19. A Very Tall Man and Angry Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys head back to town.

Aaron was fast asleep in the meadow, cuddled next to Alex as the grass was like a giant pillow to them. The sun shimmered down on them, the sky a perfect blue, not a single cloud in the sky. In the middle of the night, the boys had packed up their things and ran far away from the railway and the ghost of Willis McBeth. They traveled all night to John's river, the boys deciding to sleep around the river, or up in the trees. Aaron and Alex were too terrified to go to sleep, so they instead went to the meadow and laid there together, watching the stars until they both blacked out from exhaustion. Aaron had dug his face into Alex's hair, the hair tickling his nose and awakening him with a sneeze. Aaron blinked sleepily as at first he was very confused, not knowing were he was. Aaron yawned and stretched, looking over to Alex as he began to try and nudge him awake.

"Alex...Hey Alex, Wake up!" Aaron said as Alex blinked, looking up to see Aaron. Alex yawned as he felt like he slept on the ground. Oh wait... Alex looked around in the meadow, now recalling what had happened during the night.

"Ugh...What an awful night..." Alex said as Aaron rubbed his back in a coaxing manner.

"Hey, I think its time we head home..." Aaron said as Alex looked up at the sky.

"What time is it, anyways?" Alex asked as Aaron gave a shrug. Aaron grabbed Alex's hand and pulled him up. 

"Thanks, Lets go find the others." Alex said as the boys then walked around the meadow until the found the little hill, climbing up it and pushing past the tall grass. The river was flowing nicely as a frog had leaped past Aaron. John was sleeping on his back right near the river, turtles and frogs all cuddled near him. Aaron and Alex giggled at the sight of John. Hercules had slept up in a tree, Lafayette leaned up against his chest with a blanket curled around the two as they slept peacefully. 

"Hey guys! Wake up!" Aaron shouted to the two up in the tree as Hercules jolted and let out a cry, falling over, but luckily his legs had swung and curved into the branch, keeping him from falling as Lafayette awoke, yawning and rubbing his eyes. Hercules looked like a cat that was just barked at by a vicious dog. Alex had woken John up, John standing up with a turtle on his head.

"Ughhhhh...That was an AWFUL night...!" John whined as Alex patted his head. Hercules grumbled and rubbed his back, Lafayette leaping down gracefully. 

"What time is it...?" Aaron asked as again as he looked to John's watch. It was 11:41, around noon. He was supposed to be home around 6:00.

"Oh gee...! Its late!" Aaron said as he got really nervous. His mother would be FURIOUS! Aaron trembled at the though of his mother yelling at him. 

"Aw...I gotta go get Eliza for the carnival...Im late..." Alex said as all the boys groaned. They were tired, stiff, and agitated. Alex growled and kicked the earth.

"I hate Thomas Jefferson! Its all his fault this happened!" Alex huffed as the boys had gotten up, trudging miserably down the flattened trail. Alex went on a rant about how much he hated Thomas Jefferson. Aaron was really not in the mood for one of Alex's rants.

"Alex...Alex...ALEX!" Aaron snapped at him as Alex whipped around and glared at the agitated Aaron.

"WHAT!?" Alex spat a little that actually took Aaron off guard. 

"Talking about Thomas Jefferson won't solve anything, okay...were all tired and agitated this morning." Aaron said as the three other boys nodded in agreement with Aaron. Alex huffed and stuck his hands in his pockets. John and Hercules rubbed his back. 

"I'm gonna get that jerk back..." Alex muttered. The boys had made it into town and perked up at the sight. Holy smokes! The town was packed full of people, everyone was exchanging food at stands, and talking excitedly. There was even live music being played! Aaron paused as he caught sight of multiple people! Mr.Washington, Mr.Laurens, Mr.Schuyler, Mrs.Mulligan... A whole heap of parents! 

"Wow! Theres a lot of people out!" Alex said. The boys exchanged excited glances to each other. The banners and lanyards certainly looked wonderful, everywhere Aaron looked color bursted along with music and people. It was so lively! The boys squeezed through the crowds of people, John, Hercules, and Lafayette were looking for their parents. Alex was looking for The Schuyler Sisters. Aaron was trying not to get killed by his mother. Aaron had bumped into a grown-up, nearly falling over.

"Whup! Sorry there!" Mr.Laurens said as John noticed his father and ran up to him. 

"DADDY, DADDY!" John cried out as he leaped into his fathers arms, two other children appearing behind the fathers legs as John hugged his father tightly. Aaron looked down at a small little girl that could only be around six or so, and a small boy that could only be two or so. 

"Brother! Brother! Brother!" The little girl said as Mr.Lauren's placed his son down, John looking to his little sister and rubbing her head in a loving manner. John picked up the small toddler and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

"Oh, Guys, Did ya know Im a big brother!? This is my little sister, Martha, And my baby brother Henry!" John said as Martha was giddy with excitement to see her big brother. Aaron thought this was a bit strange. Martha and Henry both looked similar to John, both with curly hair and freckles. Aaron gave a little somber smile. He wished he had siblings...

"I would have never guessed!" Alex laughed as he waved to Martha, who giggled and hid behind John. Hercules had greeted his father, His father could be heard scolding Hercules as Hercules was trying to explain what had happened. Lafayette was looking around a bit scared in the crowd, Keeping close to Aaron as he looked around for his Mother. Alex turned to Lafayette.

"Whats wrong Laff? You look scared..." Alex said as Lafayette nodded, saying something in french.

"What did he say?" John asked as he handed Henry to his father. Lafayette let out a whimper.

"He said he really misses his Mom and wants to find her." Alex said.

"I can help him look for his Mom," Aaron said as Lafayette gripped to Aaron, terrified of the large crowds. 

"Big brother! BIG BROTHER! I WANNA GO TO THE PLAYGROUND!" Martha whined to John as John nodded.

"Hey, Im gonna be at the playground okay guys!" John said as he took his sisters hand.

"Hey, Wait up!" Hercules said as he had ran up to John. His father looked even more annoyed!

"HERCULES!" His father called as he then simply sighed. He would scold him later. 

The three had disappeared into the crowd, Aaron and Alex now left alone with a very scared Lafayette. Lafayette wanted to be held, but Alex and Aaron were not strong like Hercules to hold him, so they instead just held his hands. Suddenly the crowd had split like the red sea, and a carriage came rolling up, a horse clopping as Aaron and Alex got out of the way quickly. Alex and Aaron exchanged curious glances. Why was a carriage here? The boys followed it to a point where it stopped, the carriage placed in a open place. The carriage was quickly crowded by people, all curious and suspicious of it. Alex and Aaron walked around it, Aaron carrying Lafayette, despite how heavy he was. 

"Jeez Laff...! You're heavy...!" Aaron whined as Alex had held Aaron's hand, pulling Aaron and Lafayette through towards the scene as Aaron's mouth dropped to see a very tall man, wearing stilts it seemed in a pin-stripe red and white suit. He also had very long arms! He looked to be the ring master with his extra long cane and top-hat. The man looked a bit insane, scary to be exact. A poster was on the side of the carriage and read: "Le Cirque de Curiosité" and had pictures of strange looking people on the front, along with fancy art. 

"Hey isn't that the circus we saw on the poster in town a day or two ago?" Aaron asked as Alex looked to Aaron and nodded. The man smiled down at the crowd, his teeth tall and rigid. 

"WELCOME, WELCOME, BOYS AND GIRLS AND LADIES AND GENTLEMEN OF PRINCETON! HAVE YOU EVER SEEN A HUMAN WITH TWO HEADS? OR CAUGHT A GLIMPSE OF A SIREN?" The man boomed in a funny accent that Aaron could not make out... A few people shook their heads, Alex gripped Aaron's hand. Aaron was a bit confused.

"Whats a siren?" Aaron whispered to Alex as Alex gave a shrug. 

"WELL NOW YOU CAN AT LE CIRQUE DE CURIOSITÉ!" He cheered as suddenly carnival-like music had played. It had a bit of a bouncy, yet disturbing tone too it and soon all kinds of strange looking people came out of the carriage! A man who was throwing swords and juggling them on a unicycle, a woman who was bending and twisting her body in all sorts of strange and fascinating positions! And then a man stood on the top of the carriage and had a metal torch, the tip a light with fire as he swallowed it, and then BREATHED flames out like a dragon! The crowd clapped in amazement, oohs and ah's coming from the crowd as Lafayette was trembling in Aaron's arms! Aaron's arms were burning from the strain of holding Lafayette. The man and the circus workers, as you could call them, handed out flyers of the circus to people in the crowd.

"Oh, You're here! Your'e here!..." The very tall man said as he had leaned over, it looked very strange, since his legs stay still but his upper-half was the leaned over to face the boys. Lafayette stared wide-eyed in pure terror at the tall man. Aaron had hid behind Alex, who had puffed out his chest, trying to make himself look big as he stood protectively in front of the two. The man handed Alex a flyer, to which the three had stared at the flyer, Alex paused as he read the flyer, and then the three craned their necks up at the man. He smiled, a wide cheshire-cat like smile. Aaron noticed his teeth were mismatched, all different colors! He had one gold and a silver one, and even a grey tooth! It looked very strange! 

"U-Um...Thanks..." Alex said as the man nodded, and dipped his hat to the boys as Alex laughed nervously. The man handed flyers out to other people. Alex turned to Aaron and grabbed his hand, pulling Aaron away as he picked up speed and then slithered through the crowd.

"I nearly WET myself! That guy was freaky...! But, He was kinda cool too!" Alex said with a slight smile as Aaron disagreed with the last part. They were in another crowd as Lafayette fidgeted, and cried out as he pointed at someone in the crowd. Lafayette was flailing his arms, near to tears as Aaron tried to hold him down, But Lafayette squirmed from his arms and had bursted into full out tears.

"LAFF!" Aaron cried as Alex watched as Lafayette ran away, sobbing as he wailed, saying a certain word repeatedly in french as a tall, very fancily dressed woman that looked similar to Lafayette had opened her arms up to the small boy. Lafayette ran into her arms, crying as she picked him up and spoke to him in french, comforting him. The woman looked to Aaron and Alex.

"So, You must be Gilbert du Marquis-Er...Um...Lafayette's Mom." Alex said as Aaron was a bit taken aback. The woman smiled as Lafayette had calmed down somewhat. 

"Oh goodness, I see you have come back from your sleepover boys." She said. She had a thick french accent, but she spoke english pretty well! Aaron and Alex nodded as Lafayette whimpered and wiped the tears off of his face with the sleeve of his shirt. 

"Um...Ma'm...Why is Lafayette so upset?" Aaron asked. Lafayette's mother wiped tears from his face and kissed his face.

"He is very scared of crowds, especially big ones like these. When he gets scared in a crowd he always wants to be held like a baby." His mother said as Lafayette sniffled. 

"Aw...Poor Laff." Aaron said.

"Also, Aaron, I believe your mother is looking for you." Lafayette's mother said as Aaron saw the scowling face of his mother. Oh God RUN! Aaron panicked as Alex went on talking. 

"Ah...I can't seem to find The Schuyler Sister's anywhere around here...! Maybe they're inside somewhere-" Alex was cut off when Aaron grabbed Alex's hand.

"HEY LETS GO LOOK FOR THEM AT THE PLAYGROUND!" Aaron said quickly, as Aaron then dragged Alex through the crowd as it all seemed to blend together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So When I was very little I was seriously scared of crowds. Like, I thought I was gonna get smushed by all the taller people. (I was really small as a kid) so I would always make my Mom hold me so I wouldn't get lost from her and or smushed. Anyways, Im going to probs upload a chapter to Mean Founding Fathers. I also have been thinking about doing a 20's AU but Im not sure what to do. (Maybe Aaron is like a Nanny or something???)


	20. The Playground and A Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MENTIONS OF BULLYING, SHARP OBJECTS, AND TRAUMA. 
> 
> MESSAGE TO ALL READERS: IF I UPSET YOU, TRIGGER YOU, OR ANGER YOU IN ANYWAY PLEASE STOP READING IMMEDIATIALY 
> 
> Aaron heads to the playground with Alex.

The playground, was a fairly big area not to far away from the town. In fact it was near the forest a little bit. Aaron and the boys never exactly went to go play there. The playground was reserved for more younger kids and such, and the boys wanted to do other things than play at a playground. Aaron hasn't really been to the playground in a while, last time he went he was a year younger. 

"Wow...I didn't know there was a playground here!" Alex said as he whistled a bit at how many kids were there. There was also a large field behind the playground, where the big kids would go to play football and other sports. The playground was pretty standard, jungle gym, see-saw, swings, slides, merry-go round, sand box, monkey bars...Some of the equipment was old though, and was rusting away.

"Yeah, Its been here for a long while, Ever since I could remember, actually!" Aaron said as Alex and Aaron caught sight of John and Hercules on the monkey bars.

"Hey guys!" John said as he hung upside down, his shirt falling down to show his tummy. Aaron giggled at this as Martha swung happily.

"BIG BROTHER, BIG BROTHER LOOK AT ME!" Martha squealed as The boys laughed at John's little sister. 

"Hey Alex, I think I saw The Schuyler Sisters at the sandbox!" John said as Alex widened his eyes.

"Really!? Thanks John, I gotta go!" Alex said as he looked around for the sandbox, and then ran towards it. From the distance, Aaron could make out figures of The Schuyler Sisters.

"Hey, Lets go to the see-saw! Come on, Aaron!" John said as Hercules and John had gotten off the jungle gym, John getting Martha down as Aaron smiled.

"Hey, Wait up!" He said as the four made their way to the see-saw. 

"Hey guys, get on one side, I'll get on the other! I wanna show you something really cool!" Hercules said as the three nodded. Aaron had scrambled up on the see-saw, laying on his stomach as John then leaped on as well. Aaron let out a cry as he felt John climb on top of him.

"J-John...!" Aaron coughed out as he laughed, John giggling as Martha had gotten on the other side of them. The three were piled on the see-saw as Hercules then looked to the three.

"Ready?" Hercules asked as the three nodded. Hercules then flopped onto the other side, making the see-saw go up really high! Aaron was surprised of how Hercules could outweigh the three of them combined! The three squealed in the air as Hercules would repeat this, making the see-saw go up and down. As they played on the see-saw, Aaron took notice of the older boys approaching the playground. James, Thomas, and Phillip were together, Phillip having a football in hand. The three were chattering along as Aaron felt his cheeks go pink, and anger hit him like a rock. They were the reason why they were late! John and Hercules also took notice of the older boys. 

"Well, Well...Look what we have here. Did the little boys sleep well last night?" Thomas asked in a mocking tone as James was tossing the football up and down in his hand. The three younger boys glared back at the older boys. Martha looked up at Thomas, a bit stunned it seemed. Aaron knew Thomas would just make everything worse.

"Let him be...!" Aaron said as Hercules and John looked to him. They had stopped the see-saw. John, Aaron, and Martha had gotten off the see-saw. 

"Hey Martha, Why don't you go play at the sandbox with Peggy?" John asked his sister as Martha nodded.

"Okay, Big brother!" Martha said as she shouted Peggy's name, running off to the sandbox as Peggy took notice of Martha and waved to her. 

"What? Nothing to say?" Thomas asked again as James was giving the younger boys a soft look. Aaron kept his head low and just stared at the ground. 

"Thomas...Cut it out, You already scared them last night!" James said as Thomas looked to him.

"Aw come on James, I was just having some fun!" Thomas smirked as he walked up behind the boys, slinging arms around them and ruffling John's hair in a playful manner, to which John flinched at. James rolled his eyes and looked to the boys.

"Hey, You guys wanna play football with us?" James asked as Phillip and Thomas stared at James like he was crazy. Aaron gulped. Football with Thomas Jefferson? No thank you!

"WHAT!?" They said together as John and Hercules paused a moment, and smiled a little. Football? With the big kids? It sounded it pretty fun! John and Hercules exchanged smirks.

"Sure!" They both said.

"No WAY! We are NOT inviting the pipsqueaks to play with us!" Phillip scowled as Thomas glared to John and Hercules. 

"Hey, They can play with us if they want too." James said in a bit of a threatening tone to the two. Thomas and Phillip both paused, crossing their arms. James pinched Thomas's arm in a playful manner. 

"Come on Thomas...They're not gonna be that bad..." James said. Thomas grumbled and then huffed.

"Okay, FINE...You can play, But when you play...You have to play by OUR rules," Thomas said and James nodded.

"But let me warn you...We play ROUGH. We're not gonna stop if one of you starts crying, Got it?" Phillip said as John and Hercules nodded. 

"You playing, Little Burr?" John asked as Thomas had snorted at the nickname, James glaring at him as Thomas had covered his mouth. Phillip snickered a bit but had stopped when he saw the look James gave him.

"Um...No. You guys go on ahead..." Aaron said as John and Hercules nodded, and went off with the older boys. Aaron had paused and stood alone. He decided to look for Alex, maybe he could play with him and the sisters? Aaron spotted Alex pushing Eliza and Angelica both at the swings, the girls squealing happily as Aaron had approached the swings.

"A couple more of these, And we will be even!" Angelica said as Aaron gave her a funny look, and then looked to Alex. Alex had sand speckled around his face, as if someone had pushed his face into sand or something.

"What happened Alex?" Aaron asked as Alex had a fixated scowl upon his face. He turned his gaze to Aaron as he pushed Eliza's back. 

"Angelica sat on me and made me eat sand until I apologized for being late and making Eliza cry." Alex huffed as he had pushed Angelica's back.

"Oh..." Aaron said. 

"WEEEEE! HIGHER ALEX, HIGHER!" Eliza squealed as Alex pushed her harder and she went higher, her feet touching the sky.

"Hey, is that Lafayette?" Alex asked as Aaron turned around to see Lafayette with his mother, hand in hand as Lafayette was hopping happily around his mother. Aaron smiled at the sight as Alex was paying attention to pushing Eliza and Angelica. Aaron waved to Lafayette, and ran towards him. Lafayette had jumped up and hugged him happily, speaking in french as he had grabbed his hand. His mother waved goodbye to Lafayette and had wandered off back to the large crowds of family and friends. 

"So...Im guessing you feel better!" Aaron said with a little chuckle as Lafayette pointed up too the monkey bars, wanting to climb them as Aaron had lifted him up, Lafayette being too short to grab them himself. Aaron and Lafayette decided to play together, Aaron helping Lafayette up on the jungle gym and the see-saw and such, catching him when he slid down the slide and such. Aaron and Lafayette were actually having a lot of fun together!

"Laff I never knew you were so fun too play with!" Aaron praised as he swung Lafayette around happily, the french-speaking child giggling happily. 

"Hey, Hey!" A little voice said as Aaron and Lafayette took notice to see Peggy run over. This time instead of wearing a skirt, she was wearing a pair of overalls similar to that of what her older sister would wear.

"Hi Peggy!" Aaron said as Peggy was hopping up and down, Lafayette doing the same.

"Can you guys play with me? Please? My sisters won't pay attention to me!" Peggy huffed as she crossed her arms and shot a glare at her sisters who were still on the swings.

"What happened to Martha?" Aaron asked as Peggy had a little frown on her face.

"She went off to go play at the jungle gym..." Peggy huffed as she kicked the ground. Aaron paused and exchanged glances with Lafayette who nodded in agreement. 

"Yeah, Sure! Come on Laff!" Aaron said as the two followed little Peggy to the sand box, the three plopping down in the sand as Peggy was showing Lafayette how to make a sand castle. Peggy and Lafayette were playing well in the sand, Peggy even showing him her yellow toy dump truck. 

"LAFFY!" Peggy squealed as Lafayette had thrown sand up in the air, getting it stuck in Peggy's curls and such. 

"Vroom, Vroom! Here I come!" Peggy yelled out as she pushed her dump-truck around, Lafayette following behind happily. As Aaron had taken a seat on the wooden part of the sandbox. Man, he was getting tired from all the playing! Aaron had stretched his little arms out as he sat there, watching Peggy and Lafayette play together. Was this what it was like to be a parent? If it was, Aaron can't wait to be one he gets older! 

"Noooo! G-Give it back...!" A small chubby curly light-brown haired boy said, who Aaron believed went by the name of Samuel Seabury cried out. Samuel lived around his neighborhood, and Aaron would also sometimes see him around town and such. He never talked much with him, but Aaron was always nice to him because he got picked on a lot. Charles Lee, had a pair of round glasses in hand and was dangling them out of the smaller boys reach. Samuel was hopping up and down, trying to grab them. 

"Awww...? Come on, Jump higher!" Charles Lee said in a mocking tone. George Fredrick was also joining in on the teasing. Samuel had tears in his eyes by now, and was becoming frustrated. Aaron was getting angry watching the scene. Aaron has always hated bullies, and Charles Lee was the worst of them! More worse than Thomas Jefferson! Aaron gripped his fists.

"Hey! Give his glasses back to him!" Aaron said as Lafayette and Peggy took notice of Aaron. Samuel looked to Aaron like he was some kind of super hero. Charles Lee had a mocking smile on his face as he glared down at Aaron. 

"Well if it isn't the little ankle-biter Aaron Burr! Nice overalls LOSER!" Charles snorted as Aaron ignored the last comment. George snickered.

"Give him his glasses back, please." Aaron said as he tried to stop the quavering in his voice. Charles Lee, put the glasses right in Aaron's face, and then had clipped one of the sides of it to his t-shirt.

"Come get them! Or are you too much of a wuss to face me!?" He challenged as he gestured to himself. Aaron noticed a few kids were looking around at him, staring at him with fear, as if saying: 'Don't do it.' Aaron looked to Samuel, who had been backed away by Lafayette and Peggy. He wasn't backing down!

"Y-You don't scare me, Charles! Your just a JERK!" Aaron said as suddenly Charles had pushed him, to the ground. Hard. Aaron had been pushed with such force that he swore he saw stars swirl around his head. Screams of terror rumbled to his ear as he also heard a scuffle of shoes. Aaron guessed the three younger kids had ran away. Aaron's eye sight had gone a bit hazy and looked around confused until he saw the face of Charles Lee. Aaron heard laughter as he went quiet, only two boys it seemed. George and Charles. Lafayette, Peggy, And Samuel had run off to Alex, terrified.

"Awww...Look at him! The little boy is QUIVERING in FEAR!" George laughed as Charles bended his knees, placing his hands on his knees to be level with Aaron. Aaron sniffled, tears threatening to fall as he shivered a bit. 

"Aw you gonna cry...? CRY LITTLE BOY, CRY!" Charles said in a mocking tone. But, something seemed to snap in Aaron. He blinked away his tears as instead a scowl settled in. Alex's voice was echoing in his head, telling him to show this jerk not to mess with little kids. And before he knew it, He had teetered a little on his back and used his back legs to kick Charles Lee in the face. Aaron wasn't sure if his feet were strong enough to actually hurt someone, but apparently they were. Charles facial expression had changed to pure shock within only a second and he had been knocked back by the force. The glasses that were attached to his shirt had fallen to the sand. Aaron scrambled for them and stuffed them in his back pocket. He could hear a few gasps from other kids on the playground, for no one has ever succeeded at facing Charles Lee. Charles Lee had paused, and placed a hand to his jaw, where Aaron had done the most damage. It seems that he had made Charles roll his jaw, and it made him bite his tongue. Aaron wasn't sure if he had drawn blood, But Aaron saw something red roll on Charles tongue. Charles growled as he made a face filled with hatred to Aaron.

"Your gonna wish you never fucking did that kid...!" He spat as Charles had whipped out a small metal object. Aaron could tell it was metal due to the shine of it in the sun. What Aaron didn't know, was that it was a pocket knife. Charles flicked the shiny blade up. Aaron stared at it for a moment, recalling how Alex also had a blade. Aaron didn't think much of the blade just by itself. Aaron was still too young to have a sense of mortality. Charles Lee lifted his arm as Aaron soon was filled with complete terror. Charles Lee had sliced the knife across Aaron's right cheek. A few children had run away from the scene as he heard cries and screams behind him. Aaron paused as he trembled on the ground, he brought a hand to his right cheek. Aaron had sat up slightly as his finger found the indention of the cut. It was fairly long, and didn't seem too bad. As Aaron touched the cut he looked down at his finger to notice a soft red color. He was bleeding a little bit. Aaron then was pushed down, a firm hand on his cheek as George was laughing even more. Charles was close to him, so close that Aaron could smell nicotine off of his hot breath. 

"Take a good look at it, kid..." Charles said in a sickening tone as he slowly turned the knife in Aaron's face, letting him stare at it. In all of his short life, Aaron had never felt more paranoid than in that moment. Aaron felt like Charles did this for eternity, letting him stare at the sharpened object as Aaron worried he would hurt him again. Charles got it very close to Aaron's eyes. Aaron shut his eyes tightly, for he was regretting his actions. Aaron could hear his own little heart beating. Charles Lee pushed his face, Aaron opening his eyes wide as he let out a small cry.

"You better be glad your'e just a little boy, Because I would have done twice as worse, you little BRAT!" Charles spat. Aaron flinched as he trembling now. The knife was right in his face and he was staring at it. 

"Let me give you some advice kid...Shut your FUCKING. MOUTH. Don't try to stand up for SHIT because all your gonna do is FAIL!" Charles sneered as he then pushed Aaron's face once more, standing up as Aaron was still quivering like a leaf in the wind. Aaron eyes were wide and filled with pure and utter terror of what he just witnessed. 

"Nice one, Charles!" George laughed as he the two walked off, high-fiving as Aaron slowly pushed himself up, he sniffled as he felt tears fall down his cheeks. No. He didn't want to cry. 

"AARON! AARON!" A voice cried, It was Alex's voice as Angelica, Eliza, Peggy, Samuel, And Lafayette ran up to him, Alex leading the group. Aaron was helped up by Angelica and Alex, Aaron wiping his face from tears as he looked to Samuel.

"Aaron are you okay!?" Alex asked as he had hugged him. 

"Yeah, Yeah...Im alright...Here you go, Sammy." Aaron said as he handed Samuel his thick lenses glasses, Samuel's eyes lit up with gratitude as he put them on.

"Wow! Thanks Aaron!" He said with a little smile, his eyes now huge with the glasses on. 

"That was really brave what you did Aaron! Iv'e never seen any kid stand up to Lee like that!" Angelica said with admiration in her voice as Lafayette and Peggy were hopping around.

"HIP HIP HOOORRAAYYYY! AARON SAVED THE DAY!" Peggy squealed as Lafayette was singing something in french. The kids giggled at Peggy and Lafayette as they turned to see a very sweaty Hercules and John walk up, panting like dogs as Thomas, Phillip, and James were not too far behind, chattering away. 

"Jeez what happened to you guys!?" Alex asked as Eliza scrunched up her nose in disgust of the two, Angelica pulling her shirt over her nose.

"Eewwwww! You smell grosssss!" Eliza whined as John and Hercules giggled at there response. 

"We were playing football with the big kids!" Hercules panted out as John wiped sweat from his forehead. The kids stared at the two in awe.

"Really!?" Angelica asked, amazed.

"Uh-huh! But...They don't play around!" John said as he showed the kids a series of bruises on his left arm, but it didn't seem to bother him. 

"Hey what happened to your face, man?" Hercules asked as he had placed thumb to Aaron's cheek, touching the small cut.

"Oh um..." Aaron went a bit quiet as Alex answered for him, ecstatic.

"AARON STOOD UP TO LEE!" Alex said as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Whoa really!?" John asked as Hercules and John smiled to Aaron.

"Your a hero, man!" Hercules said as he had grabbed Aaron and lifted him in the air playfully, Aaron letting out a little squeal of happiness as he kicked his legs in the air.

"Really...It was nothing..." Aaron said with a little blush as Hercules placed him down.

"Nothing!? You created a real stir at the playground, Aaron!" Alex smiled as he rubbed his head in a loving manner.

"Honestly...It was really, really scary...!" Aaron said with a sheepish grin. As some of the kids had wandered off, Eliza still by Alex's side Hercules was playfully swinging Peggy and Lafayette around. 

"So what made you do it Aaron?" Eliza asked softly as Aaron smiled a bit. And gave a little shrug.

"I don't know...I just...know you would have done the same, Alex..." Aaron said with a little blush. As Alex smiled at him.

"We'll all be..." He chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You sure are something, kid!" He said as gave Aaron a noogie. 

"AARON BURR!" A voice yelled, obviously very angry as Aaron turned around to see his mother stomping towards him. Aaron went cold as he felt his bravery crash and burn. Alex grabbed Eliza and backed away quickly. Aaron went cold.

"Uh-Oh..." Aaron mumbled out as Aaron's mother grabbed him, and started yelling at him.

"AARON BURR I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU ALL DAY WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Her voice echoed as Aaron was dragged away from the playground, a hand on his cheek, touching the soft cut that would impact the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me literally forever to write and Im not sure why. If your wondering why i added such an intense bullying scene is, This will actually make sense in Jet Pack Blues. Im sorry for being late, I for some reason just couldn't get inspiration when writing this. Next chapter is the carnival thank goodness, after the carnival it won't be as hectic :) also a lot of people have been asking abour Jet Pack Blues, Jet Pack Blues will not be released until I finish The Kids Aren't Alright...Because...spoilers...:) so just bear with me. Also, I based the bullying scene off of a scene from the freakin awesome Zootopia.


	21. Sneaking Out and A Pitch Black Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys covince Aaron to sneak out.

"Ow, ow, OW!" Aaron whimpered as his mother was dabbing the small cut on his cheek with hydrogen peroxide. Aaron let out a short cry as he felt it burn and bubble up, killing the germs within the small cut.

"Aaron, Stay still!" Mrs.Burr snapped as Aaron was squirming on the kitchen counter, the bottle of hydrogen peroxide near his side as his mother was tending to all his cuts and scrapes he got at the playground. His mother also dabbed the disinfectant on Aaron's knee, and the side of his leg, where he fell when Charle's pushed him down. 

"But it HURTS!" Aaron sniffled as he blinked tears away, rubbing his face as his mother tsked, tsked. 

"Oh hush! It will hurt even more if you keep squirming!" She huffed as she then pulled out a small box of band-aids, taking out three and then placing each individual band-aid on a scrap or cut. Aaron puffed out his cheeks, annoyed as he kicked his legs, His mother trying to hold him still. 

"You should be more careful when playing on the playground, Aaron." His mother scolded as she smoothed a band-aid on his cheek, the cut now hidden. Aaron touched the bandaid, his mother had started to put things up. She had a angry 'I-don't-know-what-Im-going-to-do-with-you-Aaron-Burr!' look that Aaron knew all too well.

"Mom...Im sorry-" Aaron began as his mother had slammed a cupboard, In a huff. Aaron flinched at this. 

"Aaron Burr, I don't want any excuses! Its your responsibility to come home on time," She said as she also then picked him off of the counter, placing him down.

"But Mom...! Thomas Jefferson-" Aaron was cut off as his mother had enough. She whipped around, hands on her hips with a scowl on her face that could scare the devil away! Aaron looked up, a bit scared.

"AARON BURR, GO TO YOUR ROOM! I am SICK of your excuses, young man!" She snapped as she pointed towards the stairs. Aaron felt a guilty wash of shame boil down into his stomach. Nothing felt worse than being yelled at by your parents...

"B-But..." Aaron stuttered out weakly as his mother snapped her fingers and pointed to the stairs. Aaron sighed and hung his head, slowly climbing up the stairs as Theodosia was mewing on the steps for Aaron's attention. When Aaron didn't pet her like he usually did, Theodosia flicked her tail and began to follow Aaron up the stairs. Aaron creaked the door open to his bedroom, and flopped onto his bed. The orange gaze of the sun had cast a yellow hue in his room, making everything look golden almost. Theodosia had poked her little head through the door, opening the door wider as Aaron looked to Burt, the tadpole that rested inside a jam-jar. Aaron tapped on the jar as he hugged a pillow under his chest. Aaron was not allowed to leave his room until his mother allowed him too, so Aaron was stuck in his room until further notice. Theodosia had leaped up onto the bed, cuddling next to Aaron and stretching herself out, purring happily. Aaron petted her, looking to Burt who was swimming around happily within the jar. Aaron sat there, bored out of his mind in his bedroom for what seemed like eternity. He played with his toys, petted Theodosia, and read some of his comics with Burt. By the time it was time for the carnival, the sky was and deep orange hue outside of his window, casting a glow inside his room and reflecting from his window. Was Aaron grounded for ETERNITY? Aaron rolled on his bed and turned his head towards the clock on his dresser, It was 4:00 P.M. already! Aaron groaned, and flopped onto the floor. This wasn't fair! Aaron sniffled, feeling a mix of emotions hit him like a rock. It settled in and mixed into his heart as he then got a wave of anger. Aaron started throwing toys at his wall, screaming into a pillow as he was throwing a fit, something every child did. Aaron was rolling about the floor, kicking his legs as he then threw the pillow he was screaming into across his bed. Theodosia jumped, eyes wide and ears perked up at Aaron as she looked to her owner. Aaron paused, a scowl on his face as little tears shimmered in his eyes. Theodosia mewed down at Aaron, her eyes piercing him.

"What are YOU looking at!?" Aaron spat as he glared at Theodosia. Theodosia just leaped down, circling Aaron as she then curled up next to him, purring. Aaron sniffled and began to stroke Theodosia, his heart slowing down and coming to a soft ease as he laid down on his floor. Aaron let out a soft sigh.

"Sorry Theo...Im not mad at you..." Aaron said as he scratched her behind the ears, Theodosia nuzzling her owner and licking his nose. Aaron giggled, for it tickled. Aaron laid on his back, Theodosia curled on his stomach as Aaron stared up at the ceiling, his room a mess from his recent tantrum. As Aaron stroked Theodosia, he heard a little noise from his window. Aaron has heard this noise once before, was Alex throwing pebbles at his window again? Aaron heard the noise again, seeing a small black shape hit his window, no wait...two...three...!

"AARON!" A voice yelled from the window as Aaron sat up, Theodosia in his arms as he rushed to the window, putting Theodosia down. Alex opened his window, looking down as he saw the upturned faces of Hercules, Alex, John, And Lafayette. 

"Hiya Aaron!" John called up with a wave as Hercules shushed him,  
Lafayette giggling. 

"Aaron! Hey, Where did you go? We got worried!" Alex called up at the smaller boy. Aaron nodded and smiled down at his group of friends.

"My Mom took me home...She was really mad at me about being late..." Aaron said as he folded his arms on the window sill, looking down at the four.

"Well, are you in trouble?" Hercules called up as Aaron sighed. The four boys exchanged looks to each other.

"Yeah..." Aaron said with a little sigh. Lafayette made a frown.

"Can you still go to the carnival?" John asked.

"No...Im grounded, I can't leave my room until my Mom says so..." Aaron said as John made an 'Aww...' kind of noise as Lafayette kicked the ground. Hercules gave a shrug as Alex placed a fist under his chin, thinking. And then his entire face lit up, like a little light bulb had clicked on above his head.

"Just sneak out!" Alex said quickly as he pointed a finger up at Aaron. Hercules nodded to Alex 

"Yeah, Yeah just sneak out!" John said as Lafayette and John had lightened up as well as Lafayette was hopping up and down, excited as always. Aaron went cold and had stiffened. Sneak out? Like, go out without your parents permission? No WAY was Aaron doing that! He was already in big trouble, he didn't need anymore! 

"I...I don't know..." He said softly as Alex was quick to interject.

"Come on Aaron pleassseeeee?" Alex asked as the three other boys looked up at Aaron with begging eyes. Aaron gave a little sigh.

"Okay but...How do I even sneak out? If I take a step out of my room I'll get in REALLY big trouble...!" Aaron said as Alex paused a moment, thinking once more as this time Alex was pacing back and forth. John had plopped down in the grass, Lafayette mimicking what Alex was doing as Hercules looked to the orange sun. Aaron tapped his finger tips on the window sill as Alex then made a little gasp, and snapped his fingers. 

"Wait here!" Alex said as his eyes shimmered with something as Aaron watched him turn around and leap over the picket fence, towards his house. Why was Alex heading to his house...?

"What's he doing...?" Hercules wondered aloud as John looked at Hercules, giving him a shrug as Lafayette was peeking over the picket fence. Aaron heard Theodosia mew as she rubbed up against Aaron's legs, wanting his attention as she let out short little mews that sounded like bird chirps. 

"Theo...!" Aaron said as he looked down at his cat and tried to shoo her away, But Theodosia wasn't having it. 

"IM BACCCKKKK!" A voice yelled as Aaron looked back out his window, seeing Alex waving around a multi-colored patched quilt like a flag. 

"Why do you have a quilt?" John asked as Lafayette had got underneath the quilt, his head poking out from under it. 

"Cause Aaron is gonna jump from his window into the quilt!" Alex said as he slung the quilt over his shoulders, like a cape as Lafayette was exposed from underneath the quilt. Aaron widened his eyes, the three other boys tilted their heads at Alex.

"Wait...WHAT!?" Aaron cried out as Alex smiled up at Aaron. 

"Yeah! You just...Jump from your window into the quilt, and the quilt will make sure you don't hit the ground! And then we can all go to the carnival!" Alex said as he grinned, taking two hands and then whipping the quilt out. The quilt was fairly big, about as big as Aaron's bed to be exact! John, Hercules, and Lafayette were interested now.

"Wow...I could have never thought of that!" John said as Hercules had a skeptical look on his face. 

"Thanks, John! Okay...So lets all grab a corner and then back up as much as we can without letting go of it!" Alex said as John and Lafayette nodded in agreement, taking a corner as Hercules hesitated a moment, but then grabbed the other corner near Alex. Aaron felt sick...No WAY could he jump from his window to the ground. He could barely go down his staircase without getting a bit frightened by the large steps! 

"Okay Aaron! You ready?" Alex called up as Aaron had his hands on his face, staring in horror as he stared down at the quilt.

"N-No...! Are you sure this is safe Alex...?" Aaron whimpered out as he had leaned over on the window, looking down as he let out a little terrified shudder. Aaron's vision had even gone blurry as it intensified on the ground.

"Of course its safe! I saw people do this in a movie once!" Alex said as the other boys nodded.

"And you know everything they do in movies is real!" John called up as Lafayette nodded. Hercules had a furrowed brow, as if he was thinking about something. Aaron hesitated.

"I don't know..." He mumbled to himself.

"Come on Aaron you can do it!" Alex cheered as Lafayette yelled something in french, John shushing him. Hercules looked up at Aaron, his gaze not breaking from Aaron as he stood himself up. Aaron took a deep breath as he stood up on his windowsill. His arms were out to balance himself, his knees bended as well as he breathed softly. Aaron gulped, and took a breath. Here goes nothing! Aaron shut his eyes, and jumped off. The world went by fast in the corners of Aaron's eyes as the sensation of falling took a toll on Aaron's stomach. Aaron let out a small gasp as suddenly, Hercules had let go of the quilt and instead ran up and tried to catch Aaron before he fell. 

"WATCH OUT!" Hercules cried out as Hercules, had caught Aaron. The two rolled to the grass with a noise as Lafayette cheered, John and Alex rushing over to the two.

"Herc, You didn't have to do that!" John said as Aaron was shivering, rubbing his arm as he looked to her Hercules with a thankful look. 

"Yeah the quilt was gonna work!"  
Alex chimed as he looked a bit annoyed, his cheeks puffed out with his hands on his hips. Hercules rubbed his head as he was helped up by Alex and John. Lafayette gave Aaron a pat on the head and then pulled Aaron up. Aaron wobbled a little as he stood up, his arm finding Lafayette's shoulder for reassurance as Hercules groaned.

"No...It wasn't, Alex..." Hercules said as Alex looked up, a bit upset.

"H-Huh?" Alex asked as John tilted his head.

"Just because you saw something in a movie...doesn't mean its real." Hercules said. Alex's face slowly turned red. 

"What do you mean?" John asked as Hercules sat down, steadying his breathing. 

"Im saying that most of the things in movies are unrealistic." Hercules said.

"Un-rea-lis-what?" John asked.

"Unrealistic. It means that it can't be in real life." Aaron said behind the two as Alex turned to him, and hugged him, nearly knocking him over. Aaron gave a little gasp as Alex placed both hands on Aaron's shoulders.

"I...I almost got you REALLY hurt!"  
Alex whimpered as Aaron gave a soft smile to him.

"Its alright...No biggie, Alex." Aaron said as Hercules stretched, patting Aaron's head. Lafayette sat down next to Hercules. 

"You alright Little Burr?" He asked as Aaron giggled. 

"Yeah Im alright!" Aaron said as Alex was looking at the band-aid on Aaron's cheek. 

"Gee...I didn't think Lee hurt ya THAT bad!" John said as he was looking at the band-aids on Aaron's legs as well, particularly the one on his knee. Alex had placed a gentle finger to the band-aid on his cheek, touching it softly. 

"Do you want me to kiss it and make it feel better?" Alex asked Aaron as Aaron turned a bright red. John and Hercules giggled at what Alex said, Lafayette looking confused. 

"NO!" Aaron huffed as he crossed his arms. He felt Alex lean over and kiss the band-aid on his cheek. Aaron let out a squeal as Hercules and John roared with even MORE giggles. 

"There! All better!" Alex said as Aaron was embarrassed.

"Can we just go to the carnival?" Aaron asked grumpily as Alex then went cold.

"Oh no...!" Alex mumbled as John looked over to him, Hercules piggy-backing Lafayette. 

"What is it?" Aaron asked.

"I forgot The Schuyler Sisters are waiting for me....AGAIN!" Alex groaned. John patted his back.

"Well what time is it?" Hercules asked as the three looked over to John, who looked on his left wrist.

"Around five something." John said. Alex went stiff as Aaron could swear the hair on the back of Alex's neck had gone straight up. 

"FIVE!? OH NO IM LATE! COME ON GUYS!" Alex yelled as he ran first, John and Hercules starting to rush after Alex down the dark street as Lafayette was bouncing up and down happily. Aaron paused as he heard a soft mew from his window. Aaron looked up to see Theodosia, swaying her tail as her yellow eyes stared down at her owner.

"Don't look at me like that...!" Aaron sighed as he put a finger to his mouth, a gesture for Theodosia to shush.

"Stay in there Theo, I'll be back later, okay?" He called up. Theodosia mewed back to him.

"HEY AARON! COME ON MAN!" Hercules loud voice called as Aaron smiled a bit. 

"IM COMING!" Aaron yelled back as he started to run, but then stopped as he turned back to his window, Theodosia still staring at him.

"Don't tell Mom!" Aaron whispered up as he giggled a little, looking down at the figures on his pitch eblack street as Aaron ran after them in the soft darkness of late noon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not updating, I just skateboarded and got back home from school. School was freaking AWESOME! (Yes I know. Im crazy.) My Bio teacher killed a cricket (She drowned it, But I don't think she 'killed' it, but that was the word she used) and then brought it back to life. (She claimed she brought it back to life with 'Magical Jesus Powder' I asked her what it ACTUALLY was and she wouldn't tell me. Maybe it was salt? Meh probably not) And then I was head to head with another kid in English class! (Seeing who could write faster) And then I told my History teacher all about Alexander Hamilton. (Teacher: Okay Students, Anyone here know about one of the founding fathers? Me: S C R E A M S) And in General (HERE COMES THE GENERAL!) had a really good first day :) 
> 
> Alright, Now on to the update!  
> So, Last night I realized I had a FUCK TON of series and ideas and was like: "If I write every single story in my stupid head when will it stop? Where do I draw the line?" So then I decided to make a pattern. I will now stick to this pattern of writing and try to update a chapter for each one.
> 
> 1\. The Kids Aren't Alright
> 
> 2\. One-Shot (More of a choice, I will post it on this story or I will just upload it seperately. Most of these will be more bits of ideas and stories Or should I just make a series of random one shots about Aaron/Hamilton?)
> 
> 3\. Mean Founding Fathers
> 
> 4\. The World Is Wide
> 
> 5\. Dank Memes? (I haven't updated that story in forever.)
> 
> So thats my idea basically. And once again, Thank you so much for reading my trash you guys really encourage me and always bring a smile to my face to know someone out there likes my writing :) (BTW, Im gonna actually post an idea soon on here, Then start finishing up my chapter for Mean Founding Father's) Bye my little hamburrgers! <3


	22. An Elephants Faithful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get to the carnival; And Little Burr sticks up for Alex.

“Come on, Aaron! Run faster—!” Alex yelled from over his shoulder as he sprinted away into the dark, “You’re gonna get left behind—!”

Panting and throbbing in the flickering lights of the streets; Aaron gasped for air as his legs ached from the excercise, Hercules carrying Lafayette on his shoulders.Aaron collapsed onto the cool asphalt, carnival lights straining against the woods in the background.

“I—I can’t—run...anymore—!”

John let out a groan at the nine-year old behind him; running back to pull him up.

“Come on, Aaron—! We’re almost there!”

Out of all the running Aaron has done this summer; It would have to be this! God, was he running a marathon or something...?

“Just jog, Little Burr!” John encouraged from his side, “It’ll be easier—WHOA!”

As the small town of Princetoncame closer and closer into view; So did the multiple flashing lights and bright colors. And my, what a sight it was!

Stalls and stands stood perfectly row to row as laughter and giggles of children rose above into the summer night; Rides and rollercoasters spinning and turning as screams echoed past, smells of popcorn and salt overflowing the entire carnival as a mid-summer madness seemed to take over it all. The boys all squealed with excitement, giddiness in their stomachs. They all spoke at once.

“This is amazing!”

“Whats that smell—?”

“Look at that roller coaster! Jiminy crickets, ITS HUGE!”

“They really went all out this year—!”

“What should we do first?”

“Im hungry!”

“I want to do that ride first—!”

But before any of the four boys could make a decision, Alex whistled and beckoned the four to follow his lead.

“We can’t do anything yet until we find Eliza and Angelica...” He shuttered at the last name.

“She’s gonna blow up at me...!”

At this realization the boys all agreed to help Alex find Eliza and Angelica; The task not being too hard to solve.

“ALEXANDER HAMILTON—!”

Alex turned to notice a small crowd of children surrounding one of the clowns from the circus; Angelica stomping out with a crying Eliza at her side. Alex stared in terror.

“Uh Oh...”

Attempting to apologize for being late, Angelica ignored Alex’s words and instead punched him in the gut; The nine-year old girl raging at the boy.

“YOU BLOCK-HEAD! YOU MADE MY SISTER CRY!”

As Angelica gave Alex another punch; something hot a rancid grew inside the depths of Aaron’s stomach...His anger releasing onto the smaller girl.

“STOP HURTING HIM YOU LITTLE—“

Aaron panted deeply, a curse he overheard his mother leaving his lips.

“BITCH!”

As the other children gasped in horror, Aaron growled and pushed Angelica to the ground; her eyes as wide as moons at what he said. She seethed as her fingers curled into the ground.

“I’LL WOUND YOU—!”

Lunging at Aaron with open hands; Angelica wrestled him to the ground and the two resorted to kicking and biting each other. Yet as Angelica sat on Aaron’s chest (Whom has had zero experience in playground fighting) and made it difficult for him to breath; The small boy cried out for help as he choked on air.

So, Eliza and the boys pulled the two children apart; Angelica still kicking and huffing like a bull. Eliza snapped at her sister.

“Apologize!” She demanded from her. Angelica wiped her sleeve across her face, Aaron glaring.

“Not until he takes back what he called me—“

John looked to Aaron; Alex staring at Aaron in an admiring love-struck way. John gripped Aaron’s shoulder.

“Take it back then, Aaron.”

Aaron shook his head.

“No.”

Hercules huffed from above him.

“Why not!?”

Aaron quoted a saying his mother taught him since he was born:

“I meant what I said and I said what I meant; An elephants faithful...”

He looked over his bruised shoulder

smiling at Alex.

“One-hundred percent.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like, how do you guys like my new style of writing??? Iv’e been trying to make the kids more mature and stuff so yeah. Don’t worry the cute stuff will still be around.


	23. Tickle Fight

“Then shake on it at least!” Hercules suggested from the catalyst of circus music. “We’re wasting time and I wanna go get some popcorn—“

Aaron sighed.

“Alright, Alright—“

Obeying what the eldest boy said, Aaron offered his hand out to Angelica; The girl spitting on her hand before giving him a handshake. She grinned as Aaron squirmed at the feeling of saliva on his hand.

“Truce.” The girl said with a sneer as Aaron snatched his hand away.

“Gross...”

Rubbing his hand against his shirt, The group of children all then seemed to burst back into life; Lafayette jumping around the scoop of land as if he was in a toy store. Alex tapped Aaron on the shoulder.

“Hey...”

Aaron looked up at the older boy. Alex blushed.

“That was...really...amazing what you did back there, kid—“

Aaron felt heat rise to his cheeks. He rubbed his neck.

“It was nothing, Alex—“

“First the fight with Charles Lee at the playground...and then fighting Angelica for me?”

Alex shook his head.

“Thats not just ‘nothing’, kid—Thats what...like...really brave people do.”

Aaron felt his heart race.

“Im not brave Alex—I was so scared when Angelica started sitting on me—And when Charles pointed that k-knife at me...?”

Aaron shivered. He could still remember the gleam of metal in his eyes... He wrapped his arms around himself, tears threatening to fall.

“I-I was terrified!”

Sniffling now—Aaron let out a whimper as he felt regret now for sneaking out of his house so late at night—His mind wondering about how worried his mother might feel...I mean, she could be crying and calling the police now! How heartbroken would she be if she thought Aaron dissapeared...? Tears dripped down Aaron’s cheeks as he shakily sat down on the grass— Alex giving him a worried look as Eliza and the boys took notice of this. Eliza ran towards the crying boy.

“Oh—! Aaron!”

As Eliza rubbed his back and let the boy cry; Alex wrapped his arms around Aaron and pulled the smaller boy into a hug, nearly fallingonto his back due to the weight of the other boy. Aaron sobbed.

“I-I wanna go home...” He whispered out. The boys looked up at each other, Angelica showing a guilt-filled face. Lafayette slipped between the boys, sitting down in front of Aaron as he furrowed his brow intently; as if thinking hard about something.

“When...I am— Sad— Mother—“

Lafayette struggled with his english words, The children holding their breaths.

“Makes me laugh.”

Amazed and in awe, Aaron, Alex, and Eliza stared at Lafayette in awe; mouths wide and agape as it took a moment for Eliza to process what he said.

“Oh...Oh!” The young girl said.

“Like this?”

Stretching her small fingers out like claws; She tickled Lafayette near his neck as the boy made a face and giggled loudly. Alex caught on to the idea and started tickling Aaron; who cackled loudly and begged Alex to stop. But to no avail did Alex do so, and soon Angelica began to tickle John as Hercules swung the now english-speaking Lafayette around; The children celebrating this conquest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Planned Sequel after this is Jet Pack Blues!


End file.
